All Is Fair In Love And War
by Ellana-san
Summary: Du mauvais côté d'une guerre qui déchire leur civilisation, Sam parviendra-t-elle à se racheter? Et si oui, à quel prix? UA pour "Pouvoir Absolu" Dark Danny, Sam/Jack
1. Chapter 1

**A lire avant toute chose: **_Pour pouvoir suivre cette fic et l'apprécier (du moins je l'espère) il faut être au courant de quelques petits détails. _

_* Tout d'abord, cette fic est une UA pour « __Pouvoir Absolu__ » qui est l'épisode 17 de la saison 4 où Shifu, l'Harciesis, réapparait au SGC, et où Daniel rêve d'un univers où il aurait le pouvoir. Univers qui tourne légèrement en sucette si vous vous souvenez bien. _

_*Dans cette fic, Sam ne s'est jamais rebellée contre Daniel. Jack en revanche l'a fait. Je ne prends donc que le contexte de l'épisode mais je n'en suis pas les règles. Tout ce qu'il y a à savoir c'est que Daniel est Président, qu'il a réglé la plupart des conflits à sa façon et que le pouvoir l'a rendu fou. Ce qui est strictement ce qui se passe dans l'épisode. _

_*Cette fic est assez sombre et certaines références sexuelles peuvent choquer les plus jeunes. Je ne la classe pas en M parce que je ne pense pas que ça aille jusqu'à ce rating, mais le T est approprié, donc si vous n'aimez pas ça, passez votre chemin. _

_* Je sais que cette histoire ne fera pas forcément l'unanimité. Je sais aussi que beaucoup d'entre vous vont détester. Si vous en faites parti et que vous voulez me donner votre avis j'en serais contente du moment que les critiques et les reproches soient constructifs. _

_* mdr, ai-je besoin de le demander ? Review. (et je peeeeeense que je vais recommencer le chantage aux reviews, voyez-vous ? ^^)

* * *

_

**All is fair in love and war**

_L'art de la guerre, c'est de soumettre l'ennemi sans combat._

Sun Tzu « L'art de la Guerre. »

**Chapitre 1**

Samantha Carter laissa son regard vigilant parcourir la foule qui les entourait, Daniel Jackson, Shifu et elle. Le poids réconfortant de son arme contre sa cuisse, sous le fin tissu de sa robe de soirée, suffit à la rassurer sur une hypothétique attaque. Personne possédant un minimum d'intelligence ne tenterait quelque chose à la Maison Blanche. Elle était trop bien protégée. De toute façon, les boucliers Goa'ulds que Daniel avait trafiqué suffisaient amplement à sa protection et à celle du garçon. Sam n'était là que pour faire joli.

Bien sûr, Daniel nierait si elle s'avisait de dire cela. Il avait été généreux avec elle, elle devrait en être reconnaissante. Quand ses compétences scientifiques n'avaient plus eu aucune utilité, il lui avait offert la tête de son service de sécurité. Evidemment, elle était loin de se douter, à l'époque, que les choses tourneraient ainsi. Elle avait toujours conservé sa foi en Daniel. Même quand le Colonel O'Neill l'avait perdue.

Qui aurait dit que le paisible Docteur Jackson contrôlerait les trois quarts de la planète cinq ans après avoir débarrassé la galaxie des Goa'ulds ?

Qui aurait dit que personne ne voudrait voir une dictature là où il n'y avait que sourire et apparence ?

Qui aurait dit qu'elle, Samantha Carter, serait à la tête de la force d'élite la plus puissante du monde avec pour mission de traquer les rebelles menés par son ancien supérieur ?

A celui qui aurait prédit une chose pareille, elle aurait ri au nez. Cinq ans plus tôt, elle aurait répondu que jamais, au grand jamais, elle ne se dresserait contre Jack O'Neill, parce qu'elle avait en lui une confiance totale quand il s'agissait de juger ce qui était bien et ce qui était mal. Elle-même avait une assez bonne notion de la chose. Trois ans plus tôt, après que l'ancien Colonel ait disparu de la circulation à la tête d'une bonne centaine de dissidents et qu'elle ait, elle-même, décliné son invitation à le rejoindre, elle aurait répondu que Daniel Jackson était un homme foncièrement bon et que jamais il ne ferait quelque chose comme obliger les pays les plus faibles à se rallier à sa cause par des menaces ou trafiquer les élections pour se faire élire et enfin déclarer la loi martiale pour rester au pouvoir sans que quiconque y trouve à redire, trop émerveillé par l'image que renvoyait leur héros.

Aujourd'hui, elle ne riait plus. Aujourd'hui, elle n'était plus que le bras destructeur de Daniel. Elle exécutait ses ordres, tuant ceux qui devaient être tués, emprisonnant ceux qui devaient être emprisonnés, et cherchant les rebelles pour qu'ils soient jugés. Ou, plutôt, abattus. De la brillante jeune femme qu'elle avait été, il ne restait qu'une façade froide qui n'avait aucun mal à se fondre dans l'ombre pour protéger son patron.

Elle observa avec agacement le manège d'un jeune serveur qui tournait nerveusement autour d'eux, jetant de trop fréquents coups d'œil autour de lui pour avoir la conscience tranquille. Daniel avait été clair, il ne voulait pas d'incident au cours de la soirée, chose peu aisée au vu du nombre grandissant de rebelles qu'O'Neill parvenait à rallier à sa cause. Tranquillement, elle évalua son âge a, à peine, plus de 18 ans.

Beaucoup trop jeune pour mourir.

S'il y avait encore eu un cœur ou quelque chose de semblable palpitant dans sa poitrine, elle se serait approché de lui et lui aurait calmement demandé de s'en aller avant de faire quelque chose de stupide. Mais à quoi bon faire cela, maintenant ? Si ce n'était pas lui, ce serait un autre. A côté d'elle, Daniel était tout sourire. D'une hypocrisie parfaite. Et elle, elle allait une nouvelle fois condamner quelqu'un à mort.

Retenant un soupir, elle chercha son second des yeux. Stanton n'était pas de ceux qu'on pouvait rater, elle le repéra aisément quelques secondes plus tard. Il était en train de fendre la foule pour s'approcher d'elle aussi discrètement que sa corpulence musclée le lui autorisait. Le smoking noir qu'il portait était trop tendu sur ses épaules, rendant le tout pitoyablement comique… Autrefois, elle en aurait souri. Là, elle se contenta de le regarder faire sans effectuer le moindre effort pour le rejoindre à mi-chemin.

Elle garda néanmoins un œil sur le serveur nerveux, calculant que, dans huit minutes, il serait assez près pour tenter ce qu'il voulait tenter. Quoi que ce soit. Pas comme si elle en avait quelque chose à faire de toute façon.

« Madame… » souffla Stanton quand il parvint enfin près d'elle. « On a reçu un appel. On _l_'a repéré. »

Il y avait une telle excitation difficilement contenu dans la voix du Marine qu'elle n'eut pas besoin de demander de qui il parlait. Une seule prise justifierait autant d'énervement.

« Où ? »

Son ton était froid. Son regard était froid. Mais c'est ce qu'elle était désormais. Un bloc de glace.

« Entrepôt numéro 16, Madame. Ils ne nous ont pas repérés. »

C'était des armes que Jack O'Neill voulait, alors…

« Encerclez le bâtiment. » ordonna-t-elle. « Personne n'entre ni ne sort. Il est à moi. »

O'Neill et elle avaient toujours évité l'affrontement direct. D'abord, il était rare de réussir à le coincer, ensuite, quand ses hommes y arrivaient, Sam s'arrangeait toujours pour être un peu trop lente à venir. Ce n'était qu'une poignée de secondes. Une poignée de secondes qu'il mettait toujours à profit pour s'évader.

Ce soir, il en serait différemment.

Il n'y avait pas de raison particulière à ça, seulement une profonde lassitude.

« Stanton. » rappela-t-elle alors qu'il s'éloignait. Attentif, l'homme la dévisagea, attendant son ordre. « Le garçon, là. » Elle désigna le serveur d'un signe de tête. « Arrêtez-le. »

Elle aurait pu en éprouver du remord. Le remord était une morsure qu'elle ne connaissait plus, désormais. Sans un regard pour son second qui, elle le savait, était en train d'effectuer ses ordres aussi discrètement qu'efficacement, elle entreprit de se glisser jusqu'à Daniel. Elle interrompit le monologue qu'il tenait face à un ambassadeur quelconque d'une main sur son bras accompagnée d'un sourire faussement enjôleur. Si le docteur Jackson en fut contrarié, il n'en montra rien, s'excusant auprès de son interlocuteur plutôt soulagé.

En moins d'une minute, elle lui expliqua la situation et lui demanda l'autorisation de s'absenter. Il la lui accorda bien volontiers, lui ordonnant de ramener la tête du Colonel au bout d'une pique. Il la pria également de faire attention à elle, mais c'était une politesse aussi hypocrite que le reste de sa personne, qu'elle accueillit d'un sourire tout aussi peu franc. Elle s'éclipsa sans bruit, perturbée d'avoir croisé le regard si profondément triste de Shifu.

Stanton pour chauffeur, le trajet jusqu'au hangar numéro 16 ne prit pas plus d'un quart d'heure. C'était l'avantage d'appartenir à la petite milice privée de Daniel Jackson… Les hommes qui attendaient dans l'ombre devant le hangar l'observèrent sans ciller descendre de la voiture. La courte robe de soirée noire et les talons hauts ne les dérangeaient pas parce qu'ils connaissaient son habileté destructrice. Elle accepta sans un mot le Beretta qu'un des soldats lui tendit mais rejeta le gilet pare-balles sous l'œil désapprobateur de son second.

« Combien sont-ils ? » demanda-t-elle calmement. Tout ce qui l'intéressait était Jack O'Neill, les autres… ce ne serait pas son problème.

Elle étudia pensivement la silhouette massive du bâtiment devant elle. Il y avait plusieurs étages, pas mal de possibilité d'embuscades.

« Huit. » répondit Stanton, et elle sentit dans sa voix cette impatience à faire couler le sang qui caractérisait la plupart des hommes de main de Daniel. Ce n'était pas son cas à elle. Elle n'aimait pas tuer. Mais elle le faisait quand même, parce que c'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour survivre.

« On se sépare. » décida-t-elle rapidement. « Etage par étage. Couvrez toutes les sorties possibles. »

Sans attendre de réponse, elle pénétra la première dans le bâtiment. L'obscurité amena un sourire sur ses lèvres et elle retrouva presque avec plaisir la décharge habituelle d'adrénaline. Son cœur battait la chamade, ses yeux naviguaient dans chaque coin obscur… Elle aimait cette sensation d'excitation. C'était peut-être la seule chose qui la faisait encore se sentir vivante. Le reste du temps, elle était morte.

Impatiemment, elle ordonna d'un geste aux trois hommes qui l'avaient suivi de se disperser. Elle n'aimait pas travailler en équipe. Elle chassait seule. Embrassant avec joie le gout du danger, elle se fondit dans les ténèbres.

Elle monta les étages un à un. Elle ne tua qu'un seul rebelle, celui qui l'avait repérée. Les autres, elle les devina dans l'ombre mais les laissa tranquilles puisqu'ils ne l'avaient pas vue. Ce n'était pas sa cible. Ses hommes étaient dans son sillage et, comme une vague meurtrière, se chargeraient de se débarrasser d'eux sans un bruit.

Elle longea un couloir au sol de métal qui ne lui permettait qu'une discrétion relative en raison de ses talons aiguille. Elle s'arrêta devant une porte entrebâillée, mue par un sixième sens qu'elle pensait depuis longtemps avoir perdu. _Il_ était là.

Elle sentait sa présence comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme avant. Comme quand ils étaient plantés au milieu de sa cuisine et qu'il lui expliquait sérieusement qu'ils devaient réagir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Il avait réagi. Pas elle. Il était trop tard.

Sachant que la rencontre allait être décisive, elle vérifia que sa robe ne la gênerait pas au cas d'un hypothétique corps à corps. Bien qu'il n'y ait aucune raison d'envisager ça. Elle entrait, elle disait bonjour, elle lui tirait une balle dans la tête. Simple et précis.

_« Tu n'as pas entendu un bruit ? »_

Elle resta sur le qui-vive, se reprochant d'avoir tardé. Quelqu'un à l'intérieur l'avait repéré. C'était le moment ou jamais d'user de l'effet de surprise mais elle se surprit à hésiter. Elle désirait entendre sa voix. Juste sa voix. Une dernière fois. Ensuite, elle le descendrait.

La seule chose qu'elle perçut à l'intérieur fut une détonation, et répondant à un appel impérieux de son instinct, elle débarqua dans la pièce comme une furie. La première chose qu'elle vit fut le corps sans vie étendu par terre et dont les yeux vides semblaient la fixer. Elle s'en détourna bien vite constatant que ce n'était pas O'Neill. Son regard accrocha ensuite celui, déçu, de Stanton, avant d'enfin se poser sur le Colonel Jack O'Neill.

Il avait vieilli, c'est la première chose qu'elle remarqua. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus poivre et sel, mais carrément argentés et, détail surprenant, ça ne le rendait que plus attirant. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi captivants que dans son souvenir. Sa bouche formait encore ce rictus insolent malgré les cinq années qui s'étaient écoulées et l'arme que Stanton pointait sur lui.

« Madame ? » demanda celui-ci avec incertitude. Il était lui-même à l'autre bout du canon du Colonel et ça l'inquiétait apparemment assez.

Il était clair qu'il avait espéré être celui qui abattrait le légendaire Jack O'Neill. Il était clair aussi qu'il respectait trop l'idée de hiérarchie pour prendre une décision maintenant qu'elle était là. Elle se désintéressa de lui très rapidement, trop occupée à faire face à son ancien ami. A son ennemi.

Comment adressait-on la parole à un homme qu'on cherchait à capturer depuis cinq ans, alors qu'on l'avait suivi les yeux fermés à travers toute une galaxie pendant pratiquement le même laps de temps ? Elle devrait tirer sans se poser ce genre de questions…

« Carter. »

Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il prononce son nom avec haine, avec mépris… Elle ne lui en aurait même pas voulu, c'était après tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour elle-même. Mais non… Bien sûr que non… Il fallait qu'il laisse percer cette note presque indiscernable de tendresse.

« Salut, Jack. »

Y avait-il plus banal que cet échange ? S'ils s'étaient retrouvés par le détour du hasard dans un supermarché, auraient-ils été moins informels ? Le décor, les armes, la violence ambiante… tout disparaissait dans la chaleur de ce regard ambré qu'il posait sur elle avec la même franchise qu'autrefois. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait fait. Malgré tout ce qu'elle allait faire.

« Madame. » répéta Stanton plus fort, visiblement anxieux à l'idée qu'elle engage la conversation. Ils ne seraient pas les premiers que Jack O'Neill réussissait à abattre alors qu'il était pris au piège. « Les ordres sont de… »

« Je connais les ordres ! » aboya-t-elle avec violence. « C'est moi qui les donne. »

Jack leva un sourcil, visiblement amusé. Ou faussement amusé. C'était dur de dire avec lui. Sam aurait du le tuer immédiatement, elle le savait. Elle le savait mais ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Et puis il était à leur merci, que pourrait-il arriver ? Autant le ramener à Daniel. Il en ferait ce qu'il en jugerait bon, mais elle n'aurait pas son sang sur les mains…

« Pose ton arme. » lui ordonna-t-elle.

Elle venait de prendre sa décision. Daniel le tuerait, c'était certain. Il n'y avait pas de pardon possible pour Jack O'Neill, mais elle n'en serait pas témoin. A moins qu'il ne l'y force… Il était capable de faire ça… Pour s'assurer qu'elle reste sous sa coupe à lui…

« On se tutoie maintenant, Carter ? »

La gaieté feinte de sa voix déstabilisa Stanton qui lui jeta un regard suppliant. Sam leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je ne vouvoie que ceux que je respecte. »

Jack grimaça, une expression faussement blessée déformant ses traits. « De la part de la putain du régime, ça me fait beaucoup de peine. »

Elle serra les dents, refusant d'admettre que ça l'avait touché. Ca faisait des années qu'elle n'était qu'une coquille vide, sans sentiments, sans émotions… Elle était discrète et efficace. Une ombre mais qui s'en souciait ? Elle était ce que Daniel avait fait d'elle.

« Pose ton arme. » répéta-t-elle.

Un son, ressemblant assez à un petit rire, émana de lui. « Sinon ? »

Il la provoquait pour gagner du temps. C'était une tactique qu'elle l'avait assez souvent vu employer pour ne pas la reconnaître.

« Je te tuerai. » répondit-elle simplement.

C'était la vérité nue. S'il ne lâchait pas cette arme, elle tirerait. Sans remords, sans regrets. Comme toujours. Son visage ne passerait pas le barrage de ses nuits parce qu'il y en avait déjà tant qu'elle ne ferait pas la différence.

« Tu me tueras de toute façon. » lâcha-t-il, en lançant néanmoins son flingue dans sa direction.

Stanton eut un sourire satisfait, clairement plus détendu maintenant qu'aucune arme n'était pointée sur lui.

« Je ferai mon maximum pour que tu aies un procès équitable. »

C'était une promesse dans le vide, elle le savait très bien. Et une promesse qui risquait de lui couter très cher. Si Daniel doutait de son dévouement à son égard…

« Inutile de te donner du mal, Carter. Ca fait bien longtemps qu'il n'y a plus de justice dans ce pays. »

Elle détourna la tête, incapable de supporter son regard. Il la jugeait. Il la jugeait responsable au même titre que Daniel, et il avait raison.

« Je suis désolée. » Les excuses passèrent ses lèvres avant qu'elle comprenne que c'était elle qui avait parlé. Ca faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus ressenti le besoin de s'excuser de quoi que ce soit. « Je suis désolée, mon Colonel. »

Un silence brut suivit sa déclaration et elle rencontra à nouveau son regard. Il était étonné, adouci… Elle réalisa que ce que lui ferait Daniel si elle le lui ramenait serait affreux. Il voudrait se venger du désordre que Jack avait semé dans ses affaires, il allait le faire souffrir. En mémoire de leur amitié, le mieux était encore qu'elle le tue maintenant. A moitié résignée, elle se remit correctement en position. Elle allait compter jusqu'à trois et tirer.

« Carter. »

Il fit un pas vers elle, une main pacifiquement levée, mais n'eut pas l'occasion d'aller plus loin.

Du coin de l'œil, Sam vit Stanton se tendre, craignant pour la vie de sa supérieure. Elle le vit viser la tête du Colonel. Elle vit dans son regard la détermination froide qui précédait la mise à mort. Une microseconde, elle fut soulagée que ce soit lui qui tire et pas elle. Une microseconde. C'est à ça que se joua son destin.

Ensuite, une vague brulante déferla en elle et elle réalisa qu'elle ne voulait pas que Jack meure. Que ce soit de sa main ou de celle d'un autre, elle ne voulait pas qu'il meure. Pour elle qui n'avait plus rien éprouvé depuis des années, pour elle qui avait pris l'habitude d'analyser chaque décision, chaque possible, avant d'agir, ce fut un choc.

Elle tira sans comprendre ce qu'elle faisait. Elle tira pour protéger le Colonel et ces émotions douloureusement précieuses qui s'éveillaient dans sa poitrine.

Stanton tomba, raide mort. Elle savait qu'ils n'avaient plus qu'une poignée de minutes avant que le reste de ses hommes ne débarquent. Il fallait agir maintenant. Il fallait qu'elle se décide.

Cherchant activement une solution des yeux, elle ne trouva que le regard confus de Jack. Il n'y avait pas cinquante façons de sortir d'ici. Sans hésiter outre mesure, elle lui lança son arme. Il la rattrapa sans mal.

« Va-t-en. »

Il fronça les sourcils, la dévisageant une seconde.

« C'est quoi ? Une sorte de piège tordu ? »

Agacée qu'il ne réagisse pas plus vite que ça, elle secoua la tête et souffla. « Disons que c'est ton jour de chance. Dépêche-toi ! »

Quand les autres seraient là, elle ne pourrait plus rien pour lui et elle commençait déjà à se demander si c'était le bon choix, de toutes façons. Il sembla hésiter une seconde, puis inclina la tête, l'étudiant avec application. Déjà, elle entendait au loin le pas lourd de ses hommes.

« Dans deux minutes, il sera trop tard. » prévint-elle calmement.

Après tout, s'il tenait à se suicider…

Mais l'idée de son sang giclant sur le sol… De son cœur cessant de battre… Une nouvelle lame de douleur la traversa. Non, elle ne voulait pas le voir mourir.

Jack jeta un regard à son compagnon qui gisait dans un bain de sang. L'œuvre de Stanton. Elle suivit sa pensée.

« Si j'étais rentrée la première, il serait quand même mort. »

Ses mots calmes, dénués de culpabilité ou même d'humanité raisonnèrent péniblement dans la pièce vide.

« Et pourtant, tu ne veux pas me tuer. » répliqua-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules, n'ayant pas d'explication pour cette lubie étrange qui l'empêchait de faire un boulot qu'elle n'avait pas hésité à faire depuis des années. Jack leva les yeux au ciel et braqua l'arme sur elle.

Elle ne ressentait aucune peur. Elle attendit patiemment que la balle morde sa peau et la délivre de cette vie de cauchemar. Le décolleté de sa robe avait beau être léger, il ne pouvait manquer sa cible. Un frisson la parcourant à l'idée que bientôt, tout serait fini, elle ferma les yeux.

La détonation déchira l'air ne provoquant même pas un sursaut de sa part. Elle avait anticipé une morsure ardente au niveau de sa poitrine et peut-être une légère douleur avant d'être engloutie par les ténèbres, pas ça… Une simple brûlure au bras droit.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, il n'y avait plus rien à voir. Jack O'Neill était parti… et les soldats dont elle avait la charge débarquèrent sans finesse dans la pièce. Un d'entre eux lui demanda ce qui s'était passé, les autres se turent sagement. Le cadavre de Stanton était tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour arriver à leurs propres conclusions. Le sang qui coulait le long du bras de leur commandant était un autre indice.

Sam quitta la pièce la tête haute sans répondre à celui qui avait osé l'interroger. Elle n'avait pas à se justifier auprès d'eux… elle allait déjà devoir le faire auprès de Daniel et pour ça, Jack aurait mieux fait de la tuer. Le long du chemin qui la mena hors du bâtiment, elle fit jouer ses doigts, constatant que la blessure ne l'handicapait pas. Ce n'était qu'une égratignure.

Elle prit néanmoins grand soin de trouver le médecin qui les accompagnait toujours pour les cas d'urgence, et de se faire soigner. Il s'étonna qu'elle fasse tant de chichi pour une blessure si superficielle. La simple vue de l'arme qui était toujours accrochée à sa cuisse le convainquit de faire un bandage plus conséquent que nécessaire et de mettre son bras en écharpe. Elle s'assura que ce soit assez lâche pour ne pas l'empêcher de dégainer.

Daniel l'accueillit avec une colère froide qui s'apaisa quelque peu à la vue de son bras blessé. Elle expliqua avec simplicité que Stanton les avait trahis, qu'il faisait probablement partie de l'armée novice d'O'Neill depuis le départ, et que si elle était parvenue à le tuer, Jack, lui, s'était échappé en lui laissant un petit souvenir. Son mensonge était irréfutable et tellement spontané que personne n'aurait songé à douter. Daniel l'accepta, la réprimandant néanmoins de son échec. Shifu, à son habitude, la dévisagea en silence.

L'impression que le garçon lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert était dérangeante. Quand Daniel l'autorisa finalement à se retirer, l'Harsiesis lui dédia un sourire franc qui renforça ses soupçons.

Conduire jusqu'à son appartement fut pénible. Elle était fatiguée et une migraine virulente accablait ses tempes. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à agir ainsi. Bien entendu, ça rétablissait l'équilibre… Elle combattait pour Daniel, lui contre elle. Tant qu'il était là dehors, elle avait un adversaire à sa mesure. Elle ne perdait pas pied.

Elle déverrouilla sa porte et pénétra dans l'appartement sans prendre la peine d'allumer la lumière. Elle se figea lorsqu'elle arriva dans le salon. Il y avait quelqu'un dans l'obscurité… Tranquillement, comme si elle ne s'était aperçue de rien, elle glissa sa main sous sa robe et sortit son arme. Daniel était-il si mécontent qu'il avait envoyé quelqu'un pour la supprimer ? Elle l'avait fait pour d'autres dont il s'était lassé…

Il y eut un déclic et la lumière de son halogène illumina la pièce, l'aveuglant au passage. Elle battit des cils plusieurs fois, chassant cette désagréable sensation de s'être fait prendre comme une débutante. Elle se consola en se disant que si l'intrus avait voulu la tuer, elle serait déjà morte. Bien qu'elle n'était pas sûre que ce soit très réconfortant.

« Un peu minimaliste, la déco, non ? »

Elle grogna, le monde retrouvant enfin ses formes et ses couleurs. Ce qui l'attendait était surréaliste. Jack O'Neill assis sur son canapé, un verre à la main, jambes croisées et ce fichu sourire horripilant bien en place. Elle savait qu'il s'était servi du whisky. C'était le seul alcool qu'elle gardait à la maison parce qu'elle n'aimait pas ça. C'était trop amer. C'était également la seule façon de ne pas finir alcoolique. Il lui arrivait de se noyer dans les vapeurs brumeuses de l'alcool, mais elle était moins encline à le faire en sachant qu'elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle buvait. Elle réalisa que si elle avait tué O'Neill cet après-midi, elle aurait descendu la bouteille sans sourciller.

« Je pensais que ça payait plus de tuer d'honnêtes gens. »

Il cherchait à la provoquer mais elle était trop lasse pour que ça réussisse. Elle baissa son arme, jetant un coup d'œil sur ce qui les entourait. L'appartement était sous les toits et donc petit, c'était certain, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de plus. La minuscule cuisine ouvrait sur un salon plus vaste mais sommairement meublé. Un canapé, une bibliothèque et une table basse. Pas de télévision. Il n'y avait plus rien de véridique à y regarder… Il y avait également une chaine Hi-fi, mais elle ne lui servait qu'à écouter de la musique. La radio était autant réduite à la censure que la télévision. A gauche, le salon donnait sur sa chambre et à droite sur la salle de bain. C'est sûr que ça n'avait rien à voir avec la maison qu'elle possédait quand elle vivait à Springs.

« Si vous aviez été un tant soit peu intelligent, vous seriez en route pour la Chine à cette heure-ci. » lâcha-elle en rangeant son arme.

Elle ne rata ni le regard brûlant qu'il posa sur ses jambes, ni la façon dont ses yeux s'assombrirent brusquement. Elle s'agaça de la pointe de désir qu'elle sentait naître dans son ventre à sa vue. Ca faisait cinq ans, nom d'un chien… Etait-elle condamnée à avoir envie de cet homme jusqu'à sa mort ? Douce punition au vue de ses crimes, cependant…

« Je n'ai jamais été réputé pour mon intelligence. » déclara-t-il simplement en posant son verre sur la table basse.

Elle haussa les épaules, ôtant la bande qui lui avait servi à cacher la fausse blessure.

« Je suis probablement surveillée. » le prévint-elle.

Daniel aimait veiller sur ce qui lui appartenait. Et combien de fois le lui avait-il répété… elle lui appartenait. Corps et Ame. La présence de Jack O'Neill ici était un danger. Pour elle comme pour lui.

« Il est possessif, hein ? »

La remarque n'était pas seulement acerbe, elle était teintée de jalousie. Sam s'en amusa une seconde, avant de penser que tout ça était bien triste. Une nouvelle fois, elle haussa les épaules.

« Exigeant plutôt. »

Il sembla mécontent de sa réponse. Comme s'il attendait qu'elle réagisse. Elle n'avait plus la force de réagir. Elle était un bon petit soldat, c'était tout ce qu'elle était. On lui disait qui tuer, et elle tuait. On lui disait qui traquer, et elle traquait. Pourquoi sortir de sa routine à cause de lui ? Pourquoi à nouveau ce panel d'émotions dans sa poitrine ?

« Je m'étonne déjà qu'il vous laisse quitter son petit harem. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. Il était vrai que Daniel avait beaucoup de conquêtes… Enormément même. Il avait toujours aimé les femmes et le pouvoir attirait celles-ci comme des mouches. Cependant, elle n'en avait jamais fait partie. Elle ne l'avait jamais désiré et lui n'en avait jamais eu l'envie. L'eut-il voulu qu'elle n'aurait pas eu le choix de refuser. On ne s'opposait plus à Daniel Jackson. Réprimant un frisson de dégout à l'idée de partager son lit avec son ancien ami, elle soupira.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? »

Elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour lui. Peut-être tirer deux, trois ficelles… Menacer quelques personnes pour lui obtenir des faux papiers… Mais même avec ça… Il était l'ennemi public numéro 1. Impossible de lui faire franchir une quelconque frontière avec ce visage là.

« Comprendre. »

Il se leva. Elle, qui commandait des Marines, affrontait des hommes nettement plus costauds que lui, était pratiquement intimidée. Et elle n'aimait pas ce sentiment là.

« Comprendre quoi ?! » cracha-t-elle.

Elle voulait juste qu'il s'en aille. Elle voulait oublier et retrouver sa vie pitoyable. Pour cacher sa nervosité, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et se servit un verre de whisky.

« Pourquoi le chien de chasse de Daniel ne lui a pas ramené sa plus belle proie. »

Elle avala le contenu d'un verre cul sec, grimaçant sous le goût désagréable de la boisson. Quand elle se retourna, il bloquait la sortie de la cuisine et elle laissa libre cours à la colère qui incendiait son âme depuis des années, depuis que Daniel se servait d'elle pour asseoir son pouvoir.

« Je ne suis _pas_ son chien ! »

Un sourire narquois étira les lèvres de son ancien supérieur.

« La ressemblance est pourtant frappante. »

Le verre qu'elle tenait dans sa main formait une courbe dans les airs avant qu'elle ait le temps de réaliser. Il évita sans peine le projectile qui se fracassa contre le mur, laissant une trainée de liquide derrière lui.

« Dehors. » ordonna-t-elle froidement.

Elle se détestait de trembler. Que ce soit de rage ou de honte parce qu'elle savait qu'il disait la vérité, elle refusait ce signe de faiblesse. Elle ne voulait pas de lui, elle ne voulait pas de ça. Accepter de faire face à Jack O'Neill, c'était accepter de faire face à ses démons.

« Dehors. » répéta-t-elle avec plus de force.

Il continua de la toiser, pas plus impressionné par son accès de fureur que par son apathie. Elle était énervée, et énervée d'être énervée. Où était passé ce calme qui ne la quittait jamais ? Ce désintérêt pour tout et tous ceux qui l'entourait ?

« Il me suffit d'un seul coup de téléphone pour vous envoyer en enfer ! » menaça-t-elle.

Il se contenta de secouer la tête, tendant la main pour s'emparer du combiné qui était à sa droite avant de le lancer par-dessus son épaule. Elle serra les dents, envisageant de sortir son arme pour effacer une fois pour toutes ce rictus supérieur de ses lèvres. C'était très irritant. Retrouvant en une seconde le calme qu'elle avait perdu, elle redressa la tête.

« Dites moi ce que vous voulez ou partez. »

Il avança encore d'un pas et sans le vouloir, elle recula, se retrouvant adossé au comptoir.

« Si vous n'êtes pas son chien, » demanda-t-il. « qui êtes vous ? »

Elle resta muette. La métaphore était humiliante mais pourtant explicite. Qu'était-elle d'autre sinon le chien dévoué de Daniel Jackson ? Il sifflait et elle accourait.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. » répondit-il à son silence.

Il approcha encore et elle le laissa faire, incapable de se défendre de ces accusations qui, de la part d'un autre, ne l'auraient pas touchée. Personne ne la touchait plus depuis bien longtemps. Il ne reprit la parole que quand il ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle.

« Ce qui m'amène à reposer cette question, pourquoi m'avoir sauvé ? »

Elle déglutit péniblement, perturbée par le déluge de sensations. Sa présence était écrasante. Elle avait chaud et froid tout à la fois et il ne la touchait même pas. Elle avait envie de lui. Il aurait été idiot et futile de le nier. Elle crevait de désir pour lui.

« Peut-être que j'avais peur de m'ennuyer… »

Elle s'obligea à garder l'esprit clair. Ce qu'elle ressentait, ce dont elle avait envie, il ne pouvait pas le vouloir aussi. Pour lui, elle n'était que la putain de Daniel. Celle qui assassinait ses hommes et l'avait trahi.

« Peut-être que vous n'aviez pas vraiment envie de me tuer, Carter. Peut-être que vous ne croyez plus vraiment que Daniel est la réponse à toutes vos espérances ? »

Elle détourna le regard, refusant de répondre. Cela lui révéla néanmoins tout ce qu'il voulait savoir.

« Pourquoi continuer alors ? » demanda-t-il avec une gentillesse non feinte.

Quand elle le regarda à nouveau dans les yeux, elle y vit cette tendresse chaleureuse. Une nouvelle fois, elle eut l'impression que rien ne s'était passé, qu'elle n'avait pas commis toutes ces choses innommables.

« Parce que je suis un monstre. »

Elle battit furieusement des paupières. Elle n'avait jamais pleuré, jamais. Elle se l'était toujours défendu. Pleurer sur le sang qu'elle avait versé, c'était admettre qu'elle était un assassin.

Il était trop près. Elle ne pensait plus correctement, elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle faisait.

« Tue-moi… » implora-t-elle.

Déjà, elle avait la main sur sa cuisse, cherchant son arme pour la lui tendre. Il devait la tuer, l'empêcher de nuire. C'était la seule solution. Sa main chaude emprisonna la sienne et l'écarta de son chemin. Il laissa ensuite ses longs doigts courir le long de sa peau, provoquant un délicieux frisson. Elle baissa la tête, vaincue par cette unique caresse, alors qu'il s'emparait du petit revolver.

Persuadée qu'il allait faire ce que la justice le poussait à exiger, elle ferma les yeux. Elle avait pris la vie de beaucoup de ses amis, c'était normal qu'il exige la sienne en retour. Elle la lui offrait bien volontiers d'ailleurs.

« Tue-moi. » répéta-t-elle comme il tardait à appliquer sa vengeance.

Elle l'entendit soupirer puis sentit sa main se perdre sur sa joue pour finir dans ses cheveux.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'avais en tête, Carter. »

Elle rouvrit les yeux et fronça les sourcils au moment où il posa ses lèvres dans le creux de sa gorge. Le gémissement qu'elle lâcha la prit elle-même par surprise. Mais très vite, tout ne fut plus que sensation. Les doigts de Jack couraient sur la peau de sa cuisse, s'aventurant de plus en plus loin sous le fin tissu… Son autre main jouait, descendant sur son épaule, entrainant avec elle la bretelle de la robe… Et sa bouche… Sa bouche tortura la sienne un moment avant de descendre de plus en plus bas, se rapprochant peu à peu de la limite de son décolleté.

Puis, aussi brusquement qu'il avait commencé, il s'arrêta. Ses mains revinrent se poser sagement sur sa taille, et s'il ne s'écarta pas d'elle, il se contenta de la regarder trembler et tenter de retrouver une respiration normale. Perdue, elle le dévisagea sans comprendre. Etait-ce une façon de la punir ? Elle accepterait tout et n'importe quoi. Elle le méritait.

« Pars avec moi. »

A nouveau, ces larmes stupides lui titillèrent les yeux. Elle ne pouvait avoir bien entendu.

« Pars avec moi, Carter. » répéta-t-il. « Tu n'as pas ta place ici. Bats-toi avec moi. »

Un réflexe amena un sourire ironique sur ses lèvres. « Je ne pense pas que tes amis apprécieraient, Jack. »

Le regard du Colonel quitta son visage pour descendre vers son décolleté tandis qu'il réfléchissait.

« Je leur expliquerai ce que tu as fait pour moi. Ils pardonneront si tu nous aides… On n'a pas les moyens de refuser des hommes. »

Pardonner ? Elle éclata de rire. Le son résonna étrangement dans sa cuisine impersonnelle. Pardonner…

Jack la dévisageait, ne comprenant visiblement pas ce qui était drôle.

« Je ne veux pas être pardonnée, Jack. »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Quoi ? »

Elle secoua la tête, un sourire triste aux lèvres. « J'ai vendu mon âme au diable… »

Il eut l'air soulagé. Presque comme s'il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle lui annonce que tout ça n'était qu'une vaste supercherie. Il posa la main sous son menton et l'obligea à relever la tête.

« Je la lui rachèterai. »

Avant qu'elle ait pu répliquer, il s'était à nouveau emparé de sa bouche. La main qui était sous sa joue descendit le long de sa nuque et il la plaqua davantage encore contre lui, fouillant dans son dos à la recherche de la fermeture de sa robe. Il la trouva rapidement et le vêtement glissa à ses pieds la laissant en sous-vêtements. Le regard affamé de Jack parcourait lentement son corps, et elle se sentit à nouveau frissonner. Elle refusait néanmoins de faire quoi que ce soit tant que les choses n'étaient pas claires entre eux.

« Je ne rejoindrai pas les rebelles, Jack. »

Coupée dans son élan, sa main resta posée là où elle était, sur son avant bras.

« Pourquoi ? » Il soupira et recula. « Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu aimes ce que tu fais, Carter ?! »

Elle secoua la tête, enjambant la robe, et dépassant Jack pour quitter la cuisine.

« Bien sûr que non… »

Elle avait dans l'intention de se rendre dans la chambre. Soit pour terminer ce qu'ils avaient commencé, soit pour se couvrir. Rester aussi exposée devant lui ne lui plaisait qu'à moitié. Elle ne passa pas la porte. La main du militaire était fermement accrochée à son bras.

« Alors pourquoi ? »

Elle haussa les épaules et se colla contre lui, en profitant pour lui retirer sa veste.

« Je ne mérite pas ça. »

Il se laissa faire tandis qu'elle commençait à le déshabiller, ne réalisant même pas ce qu'elle faisait tant il avait l'air ahuri par ce qu'elle disait.

« C'est complètement ridicule. » finit-il par lâcher, en emprisonnant ses poignets alors qu'elle s'activait sur sa ceinture. « Tout le monde mérite une deuxième chance. »

Cette fois, ce fut elle qui s'éloigna en soupirant. Elle se passa nerveusement une main dans les cheveux, cherchant à apaiser ce désir qui lui brûlait le ventre tout en tentant de trouver les mots qui expliqueraient ce qu'elle ressentait.

« J'aurais pu partir. Des centaines de fois. Et je ne l'ai jamais fait. J'ai continué à tuer encore et encore. Alors, non, Jack. Je ne mérite pas de seconde chance parce que j'en ai eu des centaines que je n'ai pas saisies. »

Elle pénétra dans la chambre et s'assit sur le lit, attendant qu'il se décide sur la conduite à tenir. Il fit quelques pas hésitants dans la pièce.

« Peut-être que tu dois saisir celle là. »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Ca t'attirera plus d'ennuis que d'avantages. »

Son regard brûlant étudia sans gêne son corps pratiquement nu et cette fois, Sam se demanda si ce n'était que du désir. Il n'insisterait pas tant si ce n'était que ça. Et elle ne serait pas tellement tentée de céder… Mais elle ne méritait pas ça. Elle devait s'en souvenir.

« A moi d'en décider, non ? » demanda-t-il en avançant vers elle. « Je vois plus d'avantages que d'inconvénients, là, tout de suite. »

Sa mâchoire se serra, elle était fatiguée de ce jeu là. Il dirait oui, elle dirait non… Ca pouvait durer toute la nuit. Et son torse nu l'appelait, lui faisant miroiter une autre façon nettement plus agréable de passer le temps.

« Compromis. » tenta-t-elle. « Je sauverai autant de rebelles que je peux. »

Ce qui s'élèverait à trois ou quatre hommes tout au plus. Daniel s'en apercevrait et la ferait tuer.

« Il t'éliminera. »

Il commit l'erreur d'approcher trop près. Elle attrapa son poignet et le fit basculer sur le lit.

« Le monde s'en remettra. »

Ca le contraria et il roula sur elle, la coinçant sur le matelas. « Pas moi. »

Elle planta son regard dans le sien, perdu dans la flamme qui y brûlait. « Alors, je ne ferai rien… »

Cette fois, elle ne résisterait plus longtemps. Elle avait besoin de lui. Désespérément besoin de lui…

« Tu ne changeras pas d'avis. » constata-t-il tristement.

Elle tendit le cou et captura ses lèvres, mordillant gentiment jusqu'à ce qu'il approfondisse le baiser. Petit à petit, il se laissa aller à ses caresses et au moment où elle se détendit elle aussi, s'abandonnant sans hésitations à ses mains expertes, il embrassa la peau sous son oreille, et se mit à murmurer.

« Si tu me laisses faire, je t'aimerai toutes les autres nuits de ta vie. »

Elle ne contint plus les larmes de frustration qui lui montaient aux yeux. Elle ne méritait pas son amour. Elle n'avait pas droit à son amour. C'était à l'enfer qu'elle se condamnait en l'autorisant à lui faire l'amour pour ne plus jamais pouvoir toucher son corps.

« Dans nos rêves, Jack. » promit-elle.

Il embrassa les larmes et n'osa plus rien dire qui la fasse pleurer davantage. Il se contenta de l'aimer encore et encore sans pourtant qu'elle arrive à se rassasier de lui. Elle en voulait plus, toujours plus… C'est pour ça que quand, au petit matin, il se glissa hors de son lit, elle fit semblant de dormir, mordant l'oreiller pour ne pas permettre aux sanglots de quitter sa gorge. Elle avait trop peur de le rappeler… de le supplier de l'emmener avec lui…

Quand elle entendit la porte claquer, elle se tourna sur le dos et observa le plafond désespérément blanc, tentant de se convaincre que ce n'était que justice. Elle ne pouvait pas partir avec Jack, et elle ne pouvait pas espionner pour lui sans que ça lui coute la vie. Oui… ce n'était que justice.

Elle appuya les poings sur ses paupières closes dans l'espoir que ça suffirait à tarir ses larmes.

La justice était une pute.

_A suivre… _


	2. Chapter 2

_Nous nous sommes souvent demandé pourquoi nous nous battions, mais jamais, ou pas assez souvent, ou pas assez longtemps, pourquoi nous faisons la guerre._

Gérard Klein « Les Seigneurs de la Guerre »

**Chapitre 2 : **

Samantha Carter déclina le siège que la secrétaire de Daniel lui proposait pour la sixième fois, gardant toute la dignité et la droiture qui lui restait. Il la faisait poiroter devant le bureau ovale depuis plus d'une heure et, depuis plus d'une heure, elle était fermement campée sur ses pieds. La confrontation qui suivrait ne se passerait pas bien. Elle le savait d'avance à la façon dont il la faisait attendre. C'était censé la déstabiliser et la rendre nerveuse, ça ne faisait que renforcer cette détermination farouche qui brûlait désormais en elle.

Elle aurait pu prétendre qu'elle ne savait pas ce qui avait changé, se leurrer elle-même et continuer à jouer les aveugles. La vérité était qu'en caressant son corps, en aimant son âme, Jack avait réveillé l'ancienne Sam Carter. Celle qui sommeillait depuis tellement longtemps, ensevelie par le monstre que Daniel avait créé. Malgré la promesse qu'elle avait faite au Colonel, elle avait été incapable de rester inactive tandis qu'on massacrait des innocents devant elle. Sachant que s'y opposer directement n'aurait servi qu'à la faire tuer, elle s'était employée à manigancer dans l'ombre.

En deux mois, l'unité d'élite qu'elle commandait avait perdu de sa superbe. Là où, auparavant, ils auraient pu capturer des dizaines de rebelles, ils n'en avaient eu que sept. La dernière opération ratée la veille au soir avait été la goutte d'eau dans le vase de patience que Daniel avait déployé envers elle. Au début, elle lui avait ouvertement menti, accusant les membres de son équipe d'incompétence, puis de trahison, avant de prétendre que les rebelles étaient plus organisés, plus efficaces. Il l'avait cru parce qu'il n'avait aucune raison de se méfier d'elle. Cette confiance venait apparemment d'arriver à expiration.

Le téléphone sur le bureau de la secrétaire sonna, et celle-ci l'invita enfin à pénétrer dans le bureau ovale. Sam redressa les épaules et pénétra dans la pièce sans une once de peur. Elle avait fait son maximum pour Jack et sa cause. Ca ne rachèterait, certes, jamais les crimes qu'elle avait commis, mais ça apaisait un peu sa conscience torturée. Que Daniel la condamne si c'était ce qu'il désirait, elle mourrait sans regrets si ce n'était celui de l'avoir servi.

« Sam. » l'accueillit la voix froide de son ancien équipier.

Elle inclina la tête, sans répondre pourtant. Certaine, déjà, que c'était sa dernière conversation et prête à le défier s'il lui en laissait l'opportunité. Il lui désigna un fauteuil d'un geste mais elle refusa d'un simple regard. Daniel leva les sourcils, un faux étonnement se peignant sur ses traits à sa mauvaise humeur évidente.

« J'ai peur d'avoir une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer, Sam. »

Un sourire désolé étira ses lèvres, et Sam le haït d'être aussi doué à jouer avec les apparences. Elle regretta, une fois de plus, le temps de leur ancienne complicité où la seule chose qui avait de la valeur était leur amitié. Tout ça, c'était la faute de Shifu. Il lui avait offert le savoir qui avait perverti son âme, et s'il n'avait pas eu l'air aussi fragile et innocent, elle le lui aurait fait payer.

« Vous comprenez, je pense, que les piètres résultats de votre équipe n'entraînent quelques sanctions. Vous m'avez beaucoup déçu, Sam. »

Il secouait la tête et l'observait avec un regard paternaliste qui la révolta. _Elle_ l'avait déçu ? Un sourire purement ironique s'épanouit sur ses lèvres.

« Relevez-moi de mes fonctions, dans ce cas. »

Si elle n'avait pas été rompue à ses crises de colère silencieuse, elle aurait raté le tic qui agita sa paupière.

« C'est déjà fait. »

La phrase claqua dans l'air, tranchante. Ainsi, elle avait raison. Il s'était aperçu de son manège et avait décidé de la supprimer du tableau. Elle avala avec difficulté, la gorge soudainement sèche. Quand elle s'était levée ce matin, elle n'avait pas pensé que ce serait son dernier. Elle en aurait peut-être profité un peu plus, même si elle savait depuis longtemps que seule la mort la délivrerait de ses démons qui la torturaient sans relâche. Elle ne la craindrait pas. Elle l'accueillerait comme on accueille une vieille amie.

Elle haussa les épaules sans se départir de son sourire et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Le parc était vert, le soleil brillait…

« C'est une belle journée. » constata-t-elle.

Quelqu'un d'autre n'aurait pas compris ce qu'elle sous-entendait. Elle travaillait avec Daniel depuis presque dix ans.

« Je ne compte pas me passer de vos services, Sam. »

A nouveau ce ton amical, presque protecteur. Etonnée, elle tourna la tête vers lui. Celle là, elle ne l'avait pas vu venir… Que voulait-il d'elle si ce n'était exécuter ses ordres à la perfection ?

Soupirant, Daniel se leva et s'approcha d'elle.

« Vous retrouver face à Jack le mois dernier vous a secoué, Sam. »

Elle frissonna de peur qu'il ait découvert son secret… mais comprit rapidement que ce n'était pas le cas. Si ça l'avait été, il n'aurait pas été si ouvert et n'aurait pas mis tant de temps à réagir. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour s'en défendre, mais il leva la main, indiquant qu'il n'avait rien à faire de ses explications.

« Il est évident que j'ai sous-estimé l'attachement que vous lui portiez à l'époque. J'avais espéré que le temps vous en avait guéri mais, apparemment, ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de vous laisser la responsabilité de sa capture parce que nous savons tous les deux que, si la situation se reproduisait, vous hésiteriez tout autant à tirer sur lui que vous l'avez fait. »

Elle attendit, statue de pierre, que la sentence tombe. Il avait deviné ce qui s'était passé dans l'entrepôt, c'était à prévoir. Daniel avait toujours été très intelligent… Shifu accentuait cette intelligence tous les jours que Dieu faisait. Mais, au lieu de la sagesse que l'Harsiesis lui avait promise, il avait trouvé l'attrait du vice et du pouvoir.

« Et si les hommes comme Stanton sont remplaçables… » continua-t-il « Vous, vous ne l'êtes pas. »

Il y avait une flamme dans ses yeux qui ne lui plaisait qu'à moitié. Elle se méfiait des engouements brutaux de Daniel comme de la peste.

« En quoi suis-je si différente du premier venu ? » demanda-t-elle avec tout le sarcasme qu'elle avait en réserve.

« C'est évident. » répliqua-t-il avec un petit rire. « Regardez-vous dans un miroir, Sam… »

Elle fronça les sourcils, ayant réellement peur de comprendre où il allait en venir.

« Vous êtes mon double… Imaginez ce que nous pourrions faire ensemble… Ce que nous pourrions accomplir… »

Elle fit un pas en arrière, subitement dérangée par sa proximité.

« Daniel… » prévint-elle.

Il devenait fou. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication à ce qu'il était en train de dire, d'envisager.

« Je sais, Samantha… Vous ne voyez pas encore les choses comme moi… Mais ça viendra. »

Il franchit la distance qui les séparait et elle n'osa pas reculer davantage de peur de le mettre en colère. S'il n'avait aucune intention de la tuer, elle pouvait encore être utile à Jack. Elle n'avait pas compris ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire et l'aurait-elle su, qu'utile ou pas, elle ne l'aurait pas accepté.

La bouche de Daniel s'écrasa sur la sienne et il lutta pour approfondir un baiser qu'elle lui refusait. C'était la trahison ultime envers Jack. La limite qu'elle s'était promis de ne jamais franchir. Réagissant par instinct, elle posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules et appuya. Fort. Très fort. Ca suffit à l'éloigner d'elle assez longtemps pour qu'elle s'essuie la bouche et le dévisage avec un regard mauvais.

La gifle monumentale qu'il lui assena, elle ne l'avait pas vue venir. Daniel n'avait jamais fait preuve de violence. Du moins pas en personne. Il avait réglé la plupart de ses conflits par la diplomatie et la raison. Ce n'était que quand l'armée que Jack avait levé était devenue trop dérangeante qu'il avait créé sa propre unité de force armée. Au reste de la population, il présentait sourires et bienfaits, blâmant les rebelles pour tout ce qui n'allait pas. Et ils marchaient tous.

Elle ne daigna pas essuyer le sang qui perlait au coin de ses lèvres, préférant à la place le toiser de toute sa haine. Devant sa colère, il éclata de rire.

« Calmez-vous, Sam. Vous êtes ridicule. »

La mâchoire serrée, les poings fermés pour s'empêcher de lui en marteler le visage, elle se contraignit à contenir le discours belliqueux qui risquait de sortir de sa bouche.

« _Je_ suis ridicule ? Mais pour qui… »

« Pour qui je me prends ? » coupa-t-il, ironique.

Il n'avait pas élevé la voix et pourtant, elle eut l'impression qu'il avait hurlé. Elle était censée céder à son caprice. Voilà ce qu'elle était censée faire. En résistant, elle lui avait clairement déclaré qu'elle n'acceptait pas son autorité.

« Ne vous méprenez pas, Sam, vous êtes séduisante, mais ce n'est pas tant votre corps que votre esprit qui m'attire. » reprit-il, radouci. « Derrière chaque grand homme se cache une femme… J'aimerais beaucoup que vous soyez la mienne, Sam. »

Elle ne masqua ni sa surprise, ni le dégout qu'une proposition pareille lui inspirait. Visiblement contrarié d'avoir à la convaincre, il secoua la tête.

« Je vous offre le monde, Sam. Personne ne peut faire mieux. »

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle sentit une peur insidieuse monter en elle. Peur qu'il l'oblige, peur de n'avoir d'autre choix…

« Daniel, c'est très flatteur… »

Une seule chose comptait à présent, sauver les pots cassés en faisant le moins de dégâts possible. Elle devait sortir d'ici. Elle acceptait qu'il la tue. Elle acceptait de servir d'exemple. Elle n'accepterait certainement pas de remplir le rôle de la femme servile.

« Prenez le temps de réfléchir. » l'interrompit-il. « Et surtout prenez la bonne décision. Je détesterais qu'il vous arrive quelque chose. »

D'un geste ample, il lui indiqua la porte et elle se dépêcha d'accéder à sa demande muette. Sortir. Fuir. Le plus loin possible. Elle souffrirait mille morts pour se racheter de ses fautes mais pas ça. Non, pas ça.

« Sam. »

Elle garda la main sur la poignée de la porte sans se retourner, espérant simplement qu'il n'avait pas changé d'avis. S'il lui ordonnait de revenir, elle pouvait toujours ouvrir la porte et s'enfuir. Mais jusqu'où irait-elle ? Le bout du couloir ?

« La direction de votre unité à été confié à Harisson. A partir de maintenant, vous vous consacrerez à ma protection et à celle de Shifu, uniquement. Constituez-vous une équipe. »

Elle serra les dents. Harisson… Elle connaissait l'homme et ne l'appréciait guère. Jack perdrait beaucoup d'hommes et elle ne pouvait plus rien y faire.

« Bien. » déclara-t-elle simplement.

Elle sortit sans se retourner, la tête droite, refusant de répondre aux regards interrogateurs ou satisfaits qui se posaient sur sa lèvre fendue. Sans attendre, elle se mit à la tâche que Daniel lui avait confiée. Recruter des hommes, les briefer, et s'assurer que la sécurité ne laissait pas à désirer.

Elle ne savait pas où contacter Jack et elle était persuadée que fuir n'aurait servi à rien. Daniel la faisait surveiller, une voiture noire la suivait dans tous ses déplacements sans même chercher à se cacher… Alors, elle s'appliquait au travail qui lui avait été confié, espérant que ça endormirait sa méfiance. Espérant aussi qu'il ne revienne pas à la charge avec ses idées saugrenues de partenariat ou autre.

Les semaines s'écoulèrent dans cette nouvelle routine, et il ne se passait pas un jour sans que le murmure des exploits de Harisson n'anime la Maison Blanche. Celui-ci arrêtait et massacrait les rebelles à tour de bras. La rumeur voulait que Jack en personne le craigne tellement qu'il se soit enfui en pays neutre. Le seul pays encore neutre était la Chine et elle doutait sérieusement qu'il y soit parvenu. Elle était, de toutes façons, certaine qu'il n'aurait même pas essayé. Sa seule consolation était le fait que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, elle serait immédiatement au courant.

Et elle avait ses propres problèmes.

De temps en temps, Daniel lui faisait livrer des roses ou des cadeaux de plus en plus somptueux, et elle commençait de plus en plus à craindre qu'il n'exige une réponse à sa proposition. Et comme il n'aimerait pas sa réponse, il risquait fort de la contraindre en la menaçant.

Trois semaines exactement après l'incident dans le bureau de Daniel, elle se retrouva seule avec lui, ce qu'elle avait jusque là évité, et il la regarda avec intensité, prêt, elle le savait, à lui demander une nouvelle fois de quitter l'ombre pour la lumière. Par chance, il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Harisson pénétra dans le bureau ovale sans se faire annoncer, sous les protestations virulentes de la secrétaire.

Plus soulagée qu'autre chose, Sam se plaça par réflexe devant Daniel. Harisson la considéra d'un regard méprisant, un sourire supérieur aux lèvres. Il avait pris sa place et ne cachait pas sa satisfaction.

« Vous allez être content, Monsieur. »

Daniel l'écarta de son chemin avec une gentillesse et une tendresse qui la rendit malade. Son cœur battait néanmoins la chamade, certaine que la seule raison qui pourrait pousser son remplaçant à débouler ainsi sans être annoncé, était la capture de Jack. Elle ne supporterait pas ça. Sa main glissa doucement vers la crosse de son arme, prête à la sortir de son étui et faire un massacre avant que quiconque ait pu intervenir. Ca ne serait d'aucune utilité sur Daniel puisqu'il était toujours protégé par son bouclier, mais elle pouvait toujours s'acharner sur ce salaud d'Harisson.

Daniel devait penser comme elle, parce qu'il lui demanda immédiatement s'il avait eu O'Neill. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle avisa un coupe-papier sur le bureau. Son ancien coéquipier avait-il réussi à corriger le défaut du bouclier à propos des objets à vitesse réduite ? A la seconde où il annoncerait la mort de Jack, elle les tuerait tous les deux. Elle mourrait probablement dans le processus, mais ce ne serait que dommage collatéral. Comme Teal'c l'avait été à l'époque.

Il s'avéra qu'elle ne tua personne parce que Jack n'était pas mort. Ce qui contentait tellement Harisson, c'était la prise d'une centaine de rebelles en une seule fois. Apparemment, lui et son unité étaient tombés sur une sorte de petit village caché dans les Appalaches. Une source anonyme les avait mis sur la voie… Il avait ramené les prisonniers à Washington et ils croupissaient en prison, pensant que Daniel voudrait en faire une sorte d'exemple ou bien simplement s'en amuser. Il avait vérifié mais malheureusement, O'Neill n'était pas avec eux.

Sam s'était éclipsé dès qu'elle avait pu, dissimulant son trouble sous un sourire ravi. Daniel fut d'extrêmement bonne humeur pendant deux jours, ne trouvant pas encore quoi faire des prisonniers mais cherchant activement. Tout à son affaire, il ne l'embêta pas avec son « projet d'avenir ».

Quand elle rentra chez elle, en revanchen deux jours après, elle trouva un bouquet de lys, accompagné d'un écrin contenant un collier de perles, devant sa porte. Elle jeta le tout sur la table basse sans s'en occuper… Arriverait ce qui arriverait, mais elle ne servirait pas les bas desseins de Daniel Jackson.

Le bain chaud la délassa et apaisa pour un court laps de temps ses craintes. Enfilant un débardeur et un bas de jogging, elle hésita un instant à avaler quelque chose avant de décider d'aller se coucher. Elle ne mangeait plus tellement, et puis… elle voulait juste dormir. Chasser pour quelques heures tous ces soucis qui la tourmentaient… même si elle les échangeait contre des visages ensanglantés qui lui reprochaient de les avoir tués.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux deux heures plus tard, ce fut sous la sensation brutale que quelque chose n'était pas normal. Sa main s'était refermée sur son arme avant même que le sommeil se soit totalement évaporé de son esprit. Il y eut un bruit dans l'autre pièce et elle fut certaine qu'elle n'était plus seule dans l'appartement.

Silencieusement, elle se glissa hors du lit et s'approcha de la porte restée ouverte. Elle braqua son arme dans la direction du salon et se retrouva face au canon d'un Beretta. Dans un soupir, elle lâcha son flingue et se jeta au cou de l'homme qui la dévisageait. En moins d'une seconde, il l'entourait de ses bras et l'embrassait à pleine bouche.

« Tu es cinglé… » marmonna-t-elle entre deux baisers. Malgré la joie qui lui tenait le cœur, elle ne pouvait empêcher cette brûlure d'inquiétude au creux son ventre. Il y avait deux hommes en bas de chez elle qui surveillaient la maison… A cet instant précis, une escouade était probablement en train de se déployer… Harisson allait arriver et les abattre.

Retrouvant en un instant son bon sens, elle s'éloigna de lui et de ses lèvres avides.

« Tu dois t'en aller ! Vite ! »

Tentant de calmer la panique qui pointait son nez, elle envisagea toutes les éventualités. S'il sortait par le toit, peut-être…

« Personne ne m'a vu. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Sans comprendre comment ça s'était passé, elle se retrouva à nouveau dans les bras de Jack, ses lèvres couraient sur son cou et elle cessa de penser. Elle s'abandonna à ses caresses, refusant de penser pour l'instant à tous les évènements récents ou même à la folie de risquer leurs vies, à tous les deux, pour une étreinte.

Elle fut surprise de retrouver si vite le gout de sa peau, la saveur de ses baisers… Comme s'il ne l'avait jamais quitté et, paradoxalement, elle avait l'impression de ne pas l'avoir vu depuis des mois et des mois. Elle qui s'était promis de ne plus le revoir, de se punir dans son absence, elle était impuissante à lui résister, ne désirant que lui, ne pensant qu'à lui, allant à exister seulement dans ses baisers.

Elle ne comprit réellement à quel point elle avait changé que quand il murmura à son oreille qu'elle lui avait manqué, après s'être étendu à côté d'elle, un sourire satisfait et heureux aux lèvres. Elle savait que le même sourire s'épanouissait sur les siennes et ne fit rien pour l'en effacer. La Sam tourmentée qui l'avait sauvé presque deux mois plus tôt avait disparue, remplacée par celle qui avait toujours existé. Celle qui se battrait aux côtés de Jack quoi qu'il arrive parce que c'était là sa place. Celle qui s'opposerait toujours à la dictature sous toutes ses formes.

Le regard du Colonel se baladait sur son corps nu qu'elle n'avait pas pris la peine de dissimuler sous le drap, et elle y vit cette étincelle de désir familier que leur ébat passionnel mais rapide n'avait pas éteint tout à fait. Il était fatigué. Des cernes marqués assombrissaient ses yeux, et ses traits étaient affaissés. Comme elle l'avait prévu, Harisson avait du lui causer pas mal de nuits blanches.

« Jack ? »

Il remonta lentement ses yeux jusqu'aux siens et elle n'y lut que de l'amour et de la tendresse. Comment avait-il réussi à lui pardonner ses crimes, c'était un mystère pour elle… Mais elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre… Non… Elle profiterait de son indulgence tant qu'elle durerait et si jamais il la lui retirait… et bien, elle l'accepterait. Elle accepterait tout… parce qu'elle n'avait pas le droit à plus. Le destin avait fait de lui son bourreau et qu'il l'aime ou la quitte, elle avait fait trop de mal pour exiger quoi que ce soit de lui. De lui ou de quiconque.

« J'ai besoin de ton aide, Carter. »

Elle hocha simplement la tête. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas revenu pour elle. Il l'aurait peut-être fait si sa survie ne concernait personne mais il était essentiel aux rebelles. Elle était prête à l'aider. Elle n'attendait que ça depuis qu'il l'avait quitté le premier matin.

« Tu veux que j'élimine Harisson. »

Elle y avait souvent pensé, à vrai dire, mais avait décidé de garder cette solution en dernier recours. Tuer Harisson ne la dérangeait pas. Elle avait trop tué de gens cherchant à défendre la liberté pour qu'un oppresseur l'empêche de trouver le sommeil. Seulement, le meurtre du nouveau bras droit de Daniel ne ferait que provoquer sa perte, et tant qu'elle pouvait être utile ailleurs…

« Non. » Il secoua la tête. « A propos d'Harisson… Ta façon de laisser systématiquement échapper mes hommes n'était pas très discrète… Daniel a mis plus de temps que je ne pensais à comprendre. »

Le prénom de leur ancien ami noua son estomac d'une angoisse brutale. Elle ne répondit pas et se détourna, détaillant le plafond. Elle n'avait pas franchement envie de lui expliquer tout ça…

« Pourquoi ne t'a-t-il pas éliminée ? » demanda-t-il, sans visiblement se rendre compte de son malaise. « Et puisqu'il t'a gardée à son service, pourquoi y-a-t-il deux gorilles en bas de chez toi ? »

Elle serra les dents, peu encline à lui dire que Daniel avait transféré ses fantasmes de conquêtes sur elle… Il le faudrait bien pourtant.

Sa main chaude l'encouragea à tourner la tête vers lui et à le regarder, ce qu'elle fit avec réticence. Il l'observait, sourcils froncés.

« Carter ? »

Elle haussa les épaules, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

« C'est toi qui l'a dit, il est possessif. »

A la façon dont ses yeux s'assombrirent brusquement, elle sut qu'il avait compris de quoi il retournait avant même qu'elle débute son récit. Elle raconta néanmoins, se troublant plus que se glorifiant de l'éclat de rage qui s'animait petit à petit dans son regard.

« Tu repars avec moi. » déclara-t-il froidement quand elle eut fini.

Refusant de reconnaître le bond d'espoir qu'avait fait son cœur à cette idée, elle secoua la tête.

« Pourquoi avais-tu besoin de mon aide, si tu ne voulais pas que je descende Harisson ? »

Il soupira et se passa une main sur le visage. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas dupe de son changement radical de conversation. Elle savait aussi que, s'il avait fait tout ce chemin pour venir lui demander son aide malgré tous les dangers qui se dressaient sur sa route, c'est que c'était important.

« Tu es au courant pour le campement que Harisson a pris ? »

Elle hocha simplement la tête.

« Tu sais qu'il est composé pour la plupart de femmes et d'enfants ? » continua-t-il. « Ceux qu'il pensait être des rebelles n'étaient que leurs familles… Les trois quart d'entre eux ne savent pas se battre… »

Sam ferma les yeux. Ca, Daniel s'était bien gardé de le lui dire… En raison de ses nouvelles tendances d'opposition au régime sans doute.

« Maybourne a eu une idée intéressante et… »

« Maybourne ? » coupa-t-elle. C'était le dernier nom qu'elle s'attendait à entendre dans sa bouche et encore moins avec le respect nouveau qu'il semblait y attacher.

« Daniel voulait à tout pris l'arrêter au début… Il a trouvé son intérêt dans ma petite rébellion. »

Elle haussa les épaules et le pria d'un geste de continuer. Quelle idée géniale pouvait avoir eu Maybourne ?

« Si on peut trouver quelque chose à laquelle Daniel tienne suffisamment, et si on peut le lui voler, il envisagera peut-être un échange. »

Elle roula sur son ventre et posa la joue sur ses mains, pensive.

« C'est un bon plan. Sauf qu'il y a deux défauts majeurs. »

Il se rapprocha d'elle, un sourire léger sur les lèvres, et fit courir ses doigts sur son dos.

« Lesquels ? »

Elle ferma les yeux sous sa caresse, rassemblant ses pensées. De nouvelles possibilités venaient se greffer au plan que Maybourne avait imaginé… Une autre éventualité…

« A, Daniel n'a aucune attache matérielle. Et B, quand bien même il tiendrait à quelque chose au point d'échanger une centaine de rebelles, il serait impossible de le lui voler. »

Un petit rire lui répondit.

« Maybourne avait vu un troisième problème. »

« Lequel ? » souffla-t-elle tandis qu'il déposait un léger baiser sur son épaule.

« Toi, bien sûr. »

Elle rouvrit immédiatement les paupières et chercha son regard. Il la dévisageait avec intérêt, attendant apparemment sa réaction.

« Si j'avais voulu te piéger, tu serais déjà mort à l'heure qu'il est. »

Elle était blessée qu'il la pense capable de le trahir d'une façon aussi grossière. Elle ne méritait peut-être pas son respect ou son amour, mais elle pensait avoir regagné sa confiance.

« Il pense que tu veux plus que moi. Il pense que tu veux capturer le groupe entier en te servant de moi. »

Ca avait du sens… Et si ça n'avait pas été Jack et qu'elle ne l'avait pas aimé de toute la force de son âme, peut-être l'aurait-elle fait. Donner son corps n'était pas un problème quand on était sans scrupules. Or les scrupules, elle les avait récupérés avec sa conscience.

« Et que penses-tu, toi ? »

Il embrassa à nouveau son épaule, avant d'attraper sa nuque et de l'attirer à lui pour prendre sa bouche dans un baiser plus sauvage que tendre.

« Je pense, » dit-il en s'écartant pour respirer. « que tu as fait une erreur, il y a cinq ans, en refusant de me suivre. » Il roula sur elle, dans l'intention évidente d'apaiser ce désir qui dansait toujours dans ses yeux. « Je pense aussi que tu le regrettes et que tu en as payé le prix. »

« Payé le prix ? » répéta-t-elle incrédule. « J'ai tué je ne sais combien de personnes et tu dis que je suis une victime ? »

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement, occupé à mordiller la chair tendre qui séparait la mâchoire du cou.

« Tu es rongée par la culpabilité, Carter. Et si tu n'arrêtes pas de t'en vouloir pour quelque chose sur lequel tu n'as plus de prise, tu vas te détruire. Alors oui, oui, je pense que tu es une victime de Daniel. Comme beaucoup d'autres. »

Elle pensait surtout que ça l'arrangeait de le croire… Mais elle ne démentit pas, sachant que sur le fond, il n'avait pas tort. Si elle laissait le remord la dévorer… Pour l'instant, elle n'avait d'autre choix que d'avancer. Viendrait le jour où elle devrait payer.

« J'ai une idée. » lâcha-t-elle avec réticence. Il n'allait pas aimer ce qu'elle allait lui proposer, mais ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient réellement le choix.

Un petit rire lui répondit alors que sa bouche courrait toujours sur sa gorge.

« Personnellement, j'en ai plusieurs… »

Elle se força à se concentrer sur autre chose que la façon dont sa peau crépitait à l'endroit où il la touchait. Le temps était compté…

« Jack… »

Il n'arrêta pas. Ne voulait pas arrêter peut-être… Et elle se perdait un peu plus avec chaque seconde qui passait dans le délice de ses caresses. Or, elle devait garder l'esprit clair pour lui exposer son plan. Le matin n'allait pas tarder à arriver et ils devraient se séparer… Leurs pulsions passaient après la chute de Daniel.

« Jack. » répéta-t-elle plus sèchement.

Il leva la tête en soupirant et planta son regard dans le sien.

« Pourquoi je sens que je ne vais pas aimer ce que tu vas dire ? »

Elle aurait préféré qu'il s'écarte d'elle mais il ne bougea pas, se contentant d'alléger son poids en s'appuyant sur ses avant-bras. Elle prit une grande inspiration, sachant que quoi qu'il se passe, il protesterait… sachant également que, quoi qu'il se passe, elle devait le convaincre. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'autres solutions…

« Tu veux quelque chose pour quoi Daniel serait prêt à tout pour échanger, n'est ce pas ? »

Il hocha brièvement la tête, sourcils froncés. Attentif.

« J'ai ce quelque chose. » continua-t-elle. « Mais ça va prendre un peu de temps. »

Une lueur d'espoir s'alluma dans son œil. « Combien de temps ? Je t'ai dit que ces gens n'étaient pas des soldats… Ils ne tiendront pas très longtemps. »

Sam détourna le regard, reportant son attention sur la commode. Elle calcula que si elle jouait finement, quinze jours seraient suffisant. Bien entendu, pour ça, elle allait devoir faire des choses qui allait lui répugner, la révolter… Mais que valait son bon plaisir face à la vie de centaines de personnes ?

« Deux semaines. » répondit-elle. « Au moins. »

Quand elle reposa ses yeux sur lui, il souriait. Mais il y avait autre chose. Autre chose qu'il ne montrait pas. Une appréhension…

« C'est parfait, Carter, mais pourquoi tant de temps ? Si tu sais ce à quoi il tient tellement, pourquoi ne pas le prendre dès maintenant ? »

Elle déglutit péniblement, et ferma les yeux une seconde pour se donner du courage. Elle savait que si elle faisait vraiment ça, il y avait très peu de chance qu'il veuille la retoucher un jour. Elle le dégouterait probablement jusqu'à la fin de son existence.

« Parce qu'il faut d'abord le lui donner… »

Il y eut un long silence. Elle sentait le désir déserter son corps au profit d'une intense colère et, de fait, il se laissa tomber à côté d'elle.

« Dis-moi que tu plaisantes. » marmonna-t-il, en posant son bras sur ses yeux.

Elle se tourna sur le côté, sentant qu'elle devait saisir l'opportunité d'exposer son idée avant qu'il ne se mette à hurler.

« C'est la meilleure solution. J'accepte sa proposition… On simule un enlèvement et… ensuite on fait l'échange, et… »

« Et il t'enfermera à triple tour. » coupa-t-il en s'asseyant. « Hors de question. »

Elle se redressa elle aussi, prenant soin, cette fois, de remonter le drap sur elle.

« Jack, réfléchis ! Je pourrai espionner pour toi ! C'est une opportuni… »

« J'ai dit non ! »

Ils s'affrontèrent un instant du regard, mais il y avait tellement de haine dans le sien que Sam eut un mouvement de recul. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais il la coupa d'un baiser exigeant. Elle se débattit pour la forme, mais avant qu'elle ait réussi à faire quoi que ce soit, elle était une nouvelle fois coincée sous lui.

« Tu crois quoi, Carter ? Qu'il va se contenter de tes paroles ? Il est fou, Sam, fou. Il ne supporte pas l'idée que tu ais pu me laisser partir parce que ça veut dire que tu es plus attachée à moi qu'à lui. Il veut te posséder parce que c'est une manière de me battre. Et quand je dis posséder, je veux dire de toutes les façons possibles. Mentalement et physiquement. »

Il tremblait de rage. Elle glissa une main sur son bras dans l'espoir d'apaiser cette colère sourde mais ça ne fit que l'accentuer davantage. Il irradiait littéralement de fureur.

« Je crèverai plutôt que de le voir poser ses sales pattes sur toi, c'est clair ?! »

Elle hocha simplement la tête en silence. Elle crut qu'il était calmé, mais quand il se pencha pour l'embrasser, ça n'avait rien de tendre ou d'amoureux. C'était possessif, primaire.

« Tu es à moi. » déclara-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Il lui fit l'amour lentement, torturant son corps jusqu'à la faire hurler plusieurs fois de plaisir, comme pour la défier de démentir ses paroles. Ce qu'elle se serait bien gardé de faire. Si une part d'elle se révoltait contre cette notion de soumission et d'appartenance, une autre y consentait volontiers. Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour lui, parce qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle. Et elle devinait que si jamais Daniel devait effectivement poser ses mains sur elle, la haine de Jack à elle seule serait assez forte pour le tuer.

Même plus tard, alors qu'elle reposait, épuisée mais comblée, sur sa poitrine, il ne la lâcha pas. Ses mains passaient et repassaient dans son dos, la menant progressivement vers le sommeil. Somnolente, elle s'obligea pourtant à réfléchir encore. Il y avait une solution à chaque équation… Mais ça faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus fait quoi que ce soit ressemblant à des mathématiques… ou de la physique…

« J'ai un plan. »

Elle entrouvrit un œil qu'elle ne se rappelait pas avoir fermé, surprise de la tristesse qu'elle avait perçue dans sa voix. S'il avait vraiment un plan, alors à son avis, ça valait plus un youpi que des tremolos. Sauf, bien sûr, s'il avait reconsidéré l'idée de céder à Daniel.

« Je vais me rendre. »

Elle leva brutalement la tête. « Quoi ? »

Il arrangea le drap sur eux, refusant de rencontrer ses yeux.

« Tu vas dire à Daniel que j'ai pris contact avec toi et que j'accepte de me rendre s'il relâche les prisonniers. Je me débrouillerai pour que Maybourne vienne te récupérer. »

« Non ! »

Le cri spontané lui arracha la gorge. C'était totalement stupide. Il allait y laisser la vie, alors que son idée à elle était relativement sûre pour tout le monde.

« Sam, il y a des enfants… »

Elle n'écouta pas la suite, ne voulant rien entendre qui risque de la convaincre. Sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi, son esprit se focalisa sur ce détail. Des enfants… Un enfant…

C'était évident… tellement évident qu'elle se reprocha de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Bien entendu, c'était totalement impossible. Bien entendu… Mais elle refusait qu'il meure et il refusait qu'elle laisse Daniel croire qu'il avait gagné…

« Shifu. » lâcha-t-elle, en se repoussant pour quitter le lit.

« A tes souhaits… »

Appuyé sur le coude, il la regardait se rhabiller avec surprise et un zeste de mécontentement.

« Shifu ! » répéta-t-elle en enfilant un jean. « On va enlever Shifu ! » Elle tira un tiroir et en sortit un débardeur qu'elle passa rapidement par-dessus sa tête. « Daniel ne laissera jamais passer ça… Et c'est… relativement faisable… sans trop de risques. »

Toute à son excitation, elle ne l'avait pas entendu bouger et fut donc surprise de sentir ses deux mains sur ses épaules, bloquant ses mouvements. Elle se tourna vers lui, une interrogation dans les yeux.

« Tu veux qu'on enlève un gosse ? » demanda-t-il avec incrédulité.

Elle secoua la tête, perdant son sourire. « Je ne sais pas qui il est, mais il n'a rien d'un gosse, Jack. »

Il l'observa quelques secondes, soupira, puis acquiesça. « Ca implique de pénétrer dans la Maison Blanche mais avec ton aide, ça doit être possible… Je peux avoir une équipe en place demain. »

Elle secoua la tête. « Si on fait ça, on doit le faire en finesse. »

Il eut un petit rire. « Et tu sais exactement comment on doit procéder, je parie… »

Elle se contenta de sourire. Oui, elle savait.

Il leur fallut trois jours pour tout mettre au point. Le moindre aspect du plan avait été vu et revu plus d'une centaine de fois. L'opération toute entière reposait sur les épaules de Sam, ce qui n'enchantait pas particulièrement Jack. Mais comme le lui avait fait remarquer la jeune femme, c'était son idée, c'était normal qu'elle prenne les risques.

Trainer un peu plus tard que nécessaire à la Maison Blanche le troisième soir ne posa pas vraiment de problème. Personne ne songeait à remettre ses agissements en question et à ceux qui auraient le cran de demander, elle répondrait qu'elle vérifiait que ses hommes suivent bien ses consignes pour que la protection de Daniel et de Shifu soit optimale.

Elle pénétra donc silencieusement dans les appartements du garçon sous les coups de minuit sans que quiconque l'ait interceptée. Techniquement, il était censé y avoir avec lui deux gardes du corps. Le silencieux dont elle avait pris soin d'équiper son arme en viendrait à bout sans problème. Ca la dérangeait un peu de devoir tuer des hommes devant l'enfant, mais comme elle l'avait assuré à Jack, son esprit n'avait pas l'âge de son corps. Elle n'hésita donc pas plus que nécessaire quand elle se retrouva face aux deux corps massifs qui encadraient Shifu, les abattant avant qu'ils ne l'abattent.

L'adrénaline battait à ses tempes, la poussant à l'action plutôt qu'aux discours. Elle prit néanmoins soin de lever les mains après avoir tué les gardes, pour ne pas effrayer le garçon.

« Je ne te veux aucun mal. »

Shifu se leva du fauteuil où il était assis et lui sourit. « Ce que nous voulons et ce que nous faisons sans le vouloir ont souvent une origine commune mais un destin totalement différent. »

Elle secoua la tête, refusant de seulement tenter de décoder le langage par énigmes qu'employait Shifu. Elle s'approcha à la place de la fenêtre et vérifia que son piège était toujours en place. Pas de gardes en vue. Elle avait elle-même fait le planning et s'était arrangée pour que cette partie de la façade soit… oubliée. Elle travailla rapidement, accrochant le fin câble que Jack lui avait confié au rebord de la fenêtre, vérifiant le nœud à deux reprises et espérant qu'il supporte le poids conjugué de son corps et de celui de Shifu.

« Vous avez changé de camp, Samantha Carter. »

Il semblait amusé par cet état de fait, elle tourna la tête vers lui.

« Je me bats pour la liberté. »

Il inclina la tête, sourire énigmatique aux lèvres. « En un sens, c'est aussi ce que fait Daniel. »

Elle soupira et tira un cou sec sur le câble. Il résista. Jusque là, tout allait bien.

« Tu vas me suivre de ton plein gré ou je dois t'endormir ? » demanda-t-elle, en essayant de contenir l'ironie mordante qui la submergeait. S'ils en étaient tous là, c'était à cause de lui. C'était lui qui avait offert ce savoir à Daniel, lui qui avait transformé le gentil archéologue en tyran assoiffé de pouvoir.

« La liberté finit par asservir celui qui veut l'imposer. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et plongea la main dans sa poche à la recherche de la seringue que Jack lui avait procuré. Elle n'eut pas le temps de la trouver. La petite main de Shifu se posa sur la sienne.

« Ce qui doit advenir adviendra quoi que l'on fasse pour l'empêcher. »

Puisqu'il n'avait ni hurlé, ni appelé à l'aide, elle prit ça pour une promesse silencieuse de se tenir tranquille. Elle le fit grimper sur son dos et lui recommanda de s'accrocher avant de commencer la difficile descente en rappel le long de la façade. Il était évident qu'ils seraient repérés avant d'arriver en bas, mais elle avait espéré qu'éloigner les gardes lui donnerait de précieuses secondes d'avance. Il s'avéra qu'elle se trompait.

Ils roulèrent au sol sous les tirs ennemis. Aucun des membres de la sécurité n'avait peur de toucher Shifu car ils le savaient tous protégé par le bouclier. Serrant les dents, Sam répliqua sans vraiment prendre le temps de viser, courant vers l'endroit où elle avait laissé sa voiture, le garçon sur ses talons. Il aurait pu s'enfuir en sens inverse, mais il restait avec elle. Elle ne chercha pas à comprendre, simplement contente d'être tombé sur un otage obligeant.

La première balle lui perfora l'épaule, et elle ne put retenir un léger cri de surprise et de douleur mêlées. Ca faisait des années qu'elle n'avait plus été sérieusement blessée. Elle continua pourtant à courir, jurant quand une nouvelle balle siffla à son oreille. Elle n'arriverait jamais à la voiture en un seul morceau… Une petite main glissa dans la sienne et un écran doré se mit à miroiter autour d'elle alors que les projectiles ricochaient dessus. Elle jeta un regard étonné à l'enfant mais décida que la vitesse était désormais la seule chose qui comptait. De son bras valide, elle le souleva et accéléra l'allure.

Elle se retrouva bientôt face à une ligne de fusil d'assaut. Erigeant un mur entre elle et la douleur, elle tira à vue.

« Ce qui parait impossible est souvent d'une simplicité déconcertante. » glissa Shifu à son oreille.

« Je ne sais pas qui a dit ça… » marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents. « Mais c'était un idiot. »

Elle n'avait tué que quatre gardes et si le bouclier les protégeait toujours, ça n'allait pas les empêcher de leur mettre la main dessus. Elle avait prévu le coup pourtant… Il y avait un pain de C4 dans les buissons à leur droite, mais ils étaient trop près. Si elle déclenchait l'explosion, Shifu et elle seraient touchés.

Elle s'obligea à ralentir sa respiration pour pouvoir réfléchir plus efficacement. Il lui fallait un plan B, ce n'était pas une surprise. C'était une éventualité qu'ils avaient envisagé avec Jack… Elle ferma les yeux et chercha ce qui pourrait lui permettre de franchir le mur de soldats…

_Ce qui parait impossible est souvent d'une simplicité déconcertante_

Elle était stupide. Non seulement elle tenait le moyen de quitter cet endroit dans ses bras, mais en plus elle avait la possibilité de tester sa théorie sur l'attachement de Daniel à l'enfant en direct.

« Je suis désolée. » murmura-t-elle à Shifu.

Elle le posa au sol, le plaqua contre elle et posa le canon de son arme sur sa tempe. Les tirs ennemis cessèrent immédiatement.

« Ecartez vous ! » ordonna-t-elle.

Les hommes qui étaient auparavant sous ses ordres s'entre-regardèrent mais, perdus et déstabilisés par la trahison de leur chef, entreprirent d'obéir. Sam commença à avancer lentement, s'assurant que ni Shifu, ni elle ne risquait rien. Elle voyait sa voiture, savait qu'une fois à l'intérieur se serait terminé. Elle actionnerait le C4 ce qui enverrait voler ces soldats et le portail sur lequel elle avait pris soin de placer des explosifs. Ensuite, elle se mêlerait au trafic tardif des voitures quittant Washington et elle s'éloignerait de la ville. Ils la poursuivraient, c'était certain. Mais ils tomberaient dans un piège puisque Jack était prêt à leur tomber dessus avec ses amis.

Tout ce qu'il fallait, c'était atteindre la voiture.

Elle était au milieu des rangs ennemis mais le véhicule n'était plus qu'à quelques pas. Quelques pas et ils étaient sauvés.

« Ne bougez plus ! » ordonna la voix glacée du docteur Jackson.

Aussitôt, les armes se remirent en position visant sa tête et elle n'osa plus bouger. D'une simplicité déconcertante… bien sûr.


	3. Chapter 3

_Les guerres comme les passions les plus amoureuses proviennent toujours de la distance entre le mot et la chose. _

Hubert Nissen

**Chapitre 3 : **

Sam s'immobilisa, la respiration douloureuse et saccadée. Son épaule la lançait et sa main était crispée sur son arme. Elle tourna lentement la tête vers la droite où, sans surprise, se trouvait Daniel Jackson. Par reflexe, elle colla Shifu un peu plus contre elle.

« Lâchez-le, Sam. C'est fini. »

L'afflux d'adrénaline n'étant plus canalisé, il provoqua des tremblements. Elle serra les dents. Ils étaient coincés.

« Dites-leur de s'écarter où je tire. » cria-t-elle.

Daniel éclata de rire, apparemment franchement amusé par la situation.

« On sait tous les deux que vous ne tirerez pas sur un enfant, Sam. Alors, soyez gentille et posez votre arme. »

Elle fit un pas en arrière. Les balles rebondiraient sur le bouclier. Elle n'avait rien à craindre.

« Attrapez-la ! »

Les soldats se rapprochèrent automatiquement d'elle, et elle paniqua. S'ils l'attrapaient… Elle hésita une seconde, sachant qu'elle n'atteindrait pas la voiture. Tuer Shifu la révoltait… Elle ne pouvait pas l'envisager et pourtant… N'était-ce pas la chose à faire ?

Réprimant son envie de vomir, elle se mordit la lèvre et ferma les yeux. Elle devait le faire…

« Stop ! » hurla Daniel.

Son doigt se crispa sur la gâchette. A un millimètre près, Shifu était mort. Son ancien coéquipier la dévisageait maintenant avec intérêt.

« Il semble que je vous ai sous-estimé. »

Elle déglutit avec difficulté. « A vous de choisir, Daniel. Soit on part tous les deux vivants, soit vous devrez faire poser une nouvelle pelouse. »

Il la toisa, un rictus ironique sur les lèvres. « Pourquoi m'avoir trahi, Sam ? »

Une grimace haineuse déforma ses traits. « Ca me semble évident, non ?! »

« Vous pensez qu'il vaut mieux que moi ? » demanda-t-il, avec un air satisfait. « Mais moi, je ne vous ai jamais envoyé affronter une armée toute seule… Moi, je ne vous ai jamais mise dans la position où vous devriez choisir d'assassiner un enfant… Regardez ce qu'il a fait de vous, Sam… Si vous le choisissez, lui, vous allez devenir un monstre. »

Un silence succéda à sa tirade. Un regard compatissant dissimulait la suffisance de Daniel tandis qu'il la priait des yeux de revenir à la raison. Sa raison. Sam secoua la tête et fit un nouveau pas en arrière.

« Ce que vous n'avez pas compris, Daniel, c'est que lui ne m'a jamais rien demandé. Tout ce que je fais, je le fais librement. »

Elle recula encore, sachant qu'elle n'était plus qu'à deux pas de la voiture.

« Si vous le laissez partir, je vous pardonnerai. »

Elle éclata de rire. « Votre pardon, vous pouvez vous le mettre où je pense. »

Elle fit les deux pas qui les séparaient du véhicule. « Ouvre la portière. » ordonna-t-elle à Shifu. Celui-ci s'exécuta sans se faire prier et monta dans la voiture en prenant soin de garder sa main dans la sienne pour qu'elle soit toujours englobée par le bouclier.

« Vous êtes à moi ! » hurla l'archéologue avec colère.

A moitié assise sur le siège, elle planta son regard dans celui de Daniel. Celui-ci n'était plus que haine et fureur.

« Même pas en rêve. » cracha-t-elle. Ensuite, elle claqua la portière et mit le contact, démarrant à toute blinde. Dès qu'elle jugea la distance suffisante, elle sortit le détonateur et l'actionna. L'explosion derrière eux n'eut d'égale que celle qui fit décoller le portail. Elle fonça à travers les flammes sans une hésitation. Le temps n'était plus à la prudence.

Evitant de se servir davantage de son bras droit, elle fonça jusqu'à se mêler au trafic du soir, tentant de semer les 4X4 noirs qui les coursaient. Elle se répétait que le plus dur était fait sans réussir, pourtant, à s'en convaincre tout à fait. Si les hommes de Daniel réussissaient à leur mettre la main dessus, elle passerait un sale quart d'heure. Elle zigzagua entre les autres voitures, jurant quand au détour d'une rue, elle vit un barrage en règle.

C'était soit s'arrêter et laisser Daniel s'emparer d'elle, soit forcer la chance et s'en remettre au destin.

« Attache ta ceinture. »

Shifu s'exécuta, les yeux rivés sur les voitures et les hommes qui leur barraient le chemin.

« Est-ce bien sage ? » demanda-t-il.

Grinçant des dents sous la morsure de douleur dans son épaule, elle reposa sa main droite sur le volant et appuya sur l'accélérateur.

« Non. » répondit-elle tout de même.

Elle choisit de passer sur la droite, sachant que forcer le passage au milieu serait inutile. Le coffre de la voiture de droite en revanche…

Le choc fut brutal et l'espace d'un instant, elle pensa sincèrement que son bras s'était détaché. Mais elle tint bon, continuant d'accélérer. A sa grande surprise, ils passèrent. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'était qu'elle toucherait le réservoir de l'autre voiture.

Quelqu'un leur tira dessus, et derrière eux, ce fut un brasier. L'onde de choc les propulsa plus loin et elle se cogna la tête contre le volant. Légèrement assommée, elle redémarra pourtant immédiatement, remerciant le Ciel que sa voiture soit solide. Elle continua à rouler droit devant, surveillant attentivement les voitures qui les suivaient toujours. Un bruit incongru la poussa à lever la tête et elle n'eut même pas un mouvement de surprise à la vue de l'hélicoptère.

« Ca va ? »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son passager silencieux, espérant qu'il n'était pas trop effrayé. Elle avait beau savoir que son enfance n'était qu'un mirage, elle ressentait néanmoins ce besoin inexplicable de le protéger. Cinq ans avaient eu beau passer, il avait toujours la même apparence. Il n'avait pas grandi, n'avait pas changé… Pour n'importe qui, c'était un garçon de neuf-dix ans ordinaire. Il hocha simplement la tête sans répondre.

Décidant qu'elle ferait mieux de se concentrer sur sa conduite, elle reposa son attention sur la route devant elle. Elle allait vite. Beaucoup trop vite pour la ville où les quelques autres conducteurs nocturnes respectaient les limitations de vitesse. Elle slalomait entre les voitures, montant sur le trottoir quand il le fallait. C'était dangereux…

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir enfin retrouvé sa place.

Brusquement, une fusée déchira la nuit et l'hélicoptère au dessus d'elle éclata en morceau. Sourire aux lèvres, elle fonça dans la direction du tir. C'était la cavalerie…

Les voitures qui la suivaient semblèrent hésiter mais continuèrent néanmoins de la suivre, elle continua à rouler sans s'en occuper, ne cachant pas sa satisfaction quand elles explosèrent à leur tour. Les hommes de Jack étaient efficaces.

« La violence ne devrait pas répondre à la violence. » constata calmement Shifu.

Elle ne répondit pas. Avant, elle partageait cet avis. Maintenant, elle en comprenait la nécessité. Et, ce qui était le plus triste, ne voyait plus vraiment comment régler les conflits autrement. Elle savait d'expérience que les mots faisaient parfois plus de mal qu'une arme.

Méditant ses sombres pensées qui lui gâchaient le gout de la victoire, elle prit la direction de l'endroit où Jack lui avait donné rendez-vous, à l'extérieur de la ville. Elle le rouva sans mal et libéré de poursuivants. Quatre voitures l'y attendaient. Elle coupa le moteur et descendit, impatiente de retrouver les bras de Jack. Shifu l'imita sagement avant de contourner la voiture pour se ranger à ses côtés. Elle fut surprise qu'il glisse sa main dans la sienne, mais ne la rejeta pas.

Les phares d'une des voitures s'allumèrent, et l'éblouirent. Le temps qu'elle retrouve sa vue, une poigne ferme emprisonnait ses bras par derrière tandis qu'une femme la délestait de son arme et de tout matériel. Un homme se planta devant elle, une lueur mauvaise dans l'œil. Les années avaient beau avoir passé, elle se découvrit pour lui un mépris toujours aussi intense.

« Où est Jack ? » demanda-t-elle à Harry Maybourne.

L'homme derrière elle tira un peu plus franchement sur ses bras, emprisonnant ses poignets dans un métal froid. Elle ravala avec difficulté un haut le cœur tant son épaule irradiait de douleur. Incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, elle se força à maîtriser la souffrance que les menottes provoquaient dans son corps.

« Elle est blessée. » intervint Shifu en faisant un pas devant elle.

Elle lui en aurait été très reconnaissante si ça avait servi à quelque chose. Au lieu de ça, le regard froid et calculateur de Maybourne s'arrêta sur lui et il fit un signe de tête à l'homme qui était derrière elle.

« Attache le mioche aussi. On ne sait jamais. »

Puisant dans ses réserves, elle redressa la tête. « Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Il n'a pas résisté quand… »

« Toi, tu la fermes. » ordonna froidement Maybourne. Il y avait tellement d'autorité dans le ton, qu'elle ferma la bouche avant même d'avoir terminé sa phrase. « Tu as peut-être réussi à embobiner Jack en écartant les cuisses, mais moi, je ne suis pas convaincu. Il te donne le bénéfice du doute, moi je ne te croie pas. »

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Shifu tendre docilement les mains pour qu'on les lui lie. Sans qu'elle s'explique pourquoi, ça la mit en colère.

« Où est Jack ? »

L'homme leva les yeux au ciel, et attrapa son bras pour la guider vers une des voitures.

« Il dirigeait l'équipe qui a couvert votre sortie. Il doit encore régler quelques petites choses en ville, il nous rejoindra plus tard. D'ici là, tu m'auras avoué tout ce que je veux savoir. »

Sam serra les dents, une fureur sourde irradiant en elle. Elle se força à se rappeler qu'elle s'était jurée d'accepter les conséquences de ses actes… C'est pourquoi elle ne se débattit pas quand un des hommes lui noua un bandeau autour des yeux, alors que son instinct lui hurlait de frapper et crier. Shifu dût subir un sort identique, mais il intervint néanmoins une nouvelle fois.

« Il faut soigner son épaule. »

Plongée dans l'obscurité, elle ne vit rien de ce qui se passait, mais elle entendit distinctement un des compères de Maybourne lui ordonner de monter dans la voiture et de la fermer s'il ne voulait pas qu'il le bâillonne. Elle sentit en revanche des mains, qu'elle devinait appartenir à l'ancien Colonel, se balader sur son omoplate. Elle ravala un cri de douleur quand il examina la plaie sans aucune douceur. Au bout de quelques secondes, il soupira.

« Ce n'est pas très joli. » déclara la voix de l'homme qui s'était occupé de Shifu.

Elle devina le haussement d'épaules de Maybourne. « Aucune chance qu'elle meure avant qu'on arrive au camp, malheureusement. »

Elle s'obligea à respirer lentement comme on le lui avait appris à l'académie. Faire circuler l'oxygène. Quoi que Maybourne veuille faire d'elle et de son épaule, il ferait mieux de le faire vite parce qu'elle avait vraiment besoin de s'asseoir.

« O'Neill ne va pas être ravi, si elle y passe, Harry. Ses ordres étaient clairs. »

Quelqu'un –et il y avait fort à parier que c'était l'ancien militaire- la poussa en avant et elle s'écroula sur la banquette arrière d'une voiture. Par réflexe, elle ramena ses jambes avant que la portière ne claque. Elle entendit néanmoins la réplique acerbe de Maybourne disant qu'ici, c'était lui qui commandait et que, de toute manière, pour ce qu'ils en savaient, Jack pouvait être en train de croupir en prison à l'heure qu'il était.

« Samantha Carter ? » murmura l'Harsiesis.

Elle se redressa tant bien que mal, comprenant que ce qui était sous sa tête n'était pas un coussin mais l'enfant. Elle se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang, tentant d'ignorer l'afflux de douleur que chaque mouvement provoquait. Elle devrait faire avec. Si la balle avait touché une artère, elle serait déjà morte. Avec un peu de chance, l'hémorragie ne l'emporterait pas avant qu'ils arrivent au fameux campement de Maybourne et, une fois là bas, quelqu'un consentirait peut-être à la soigner.

« Tout va bien se passer, Shifu. »

Jack allait les sortir de là… Et l'entendre au passage sur la façon dont on traitait les otages chez les rebelles.

Le claquement distinctif des portières à l'avant du véhicule dissuada probablement Shifu de répondre, et le silence tomba sur la voiture. Quand elle en fut à cent-vingt-six minutes, elle cessa de compter, s'abandonnant plutôt à la monotonie silencieuse du voyage et à la régularité avec laquelle son épaule pulsait. Quand elle eut perdu la notion du temps, la seule chose qui avait encore un sens pour elle fut la tête du garçon appuyée contre son bras. Elle n'avait même pas protesté sous la morsure douloureuse quand il s'était installé.

Quand la voiture finit par s'arrêter, elle releva brutalement la tête et déduisit qu'elle avait dû s'assoupir. Elle ne savait pas du tout où ils étaient et une boule d'angoisse commença à se former dans son ventre. Jack n'était probablement toujours pas là, son épaule lui faisait vraiment mal, elle était fatiguée et elle voulait juste retrouver ce sentiment de sécurité dans sa présence.

L'idée insidieuse que, peut-être, il l'avait manipulée pour qu'elle lui apporte l'aide dont il avait besoin lui traversa l'esprit, mais elle la rejeta. Quand bien même était-ce vrai, il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse y faire. Et puis elle voulait garder sa confiance en Jack… Même s'il la trahissait… l'avait trahie, elle ne pouvait plus imaginer un monde où il n'était pas là pour elle. Le cas échant, elle pourrait accepter sa haine à son égard, mais pas son indifférence.

Quelque part, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était à cause de cette forme plus subtile de détachement qu'elle avait suivi Daniel au lieu de lui, cinq ans plus tôt. Daniel, dès le début, lui avait offert sa confiance et des responsabilités. Jack, lui, de son côté, protestait à tout va contre les méthodes que leur ami employait, fourrait son nez partout et lui reprochait la mort accidentelle de Teal'c. Quand Daniel avait fait savoir en termes modérés qu'il souhaitait que le Colonel soit renvoyé du SGC, elle n'était pas intervenu outre-mesure parce que, si elle était honnête avec elle-même, les questions qu'il posait la dérangeaient.

Il ne le lui avait jamais vraiment pardonné.

Il avait beau la fréquenter toujours autant qu'avant, leur amitié n'était plus pareille. Alors que les choses auraient enfin pu se développer entre eux, il lui avait fait payer le fait qu'elle ait soutenu Daniel en la tenant à l'écart de sa vie. Elle avait deviné qu'il s'opposerait à l'archéologue avant que l'idée ne lui ait simplement effleuré l'esprit à lui. Il voyait un danger là où elle prenait soin de voir le côté doré, il voyait la vérité là où elle se contraignait à voir les mensonges, il était jaloux de la loyauté qu'elle dispensait envers Danny et elle n'avait jamais songé à le rassurer…

Toujours est-il que quand il lui avait finalement expliqué ce qu'il comptait faire et lui avait proposé de l'aider à renverser Daniel, de s'enfuir avec lui, elle avait refusé. Elle l'avait traité de fou, lui avait assuré qu'il changerait d'avis… Elle avait dissimulé sa peur sous un masque habile de colère… Et il était parti, persuadé qu'elle ne croyait plus en lui.

Alors, non, s'il s'était servi d'elle pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, elle ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher.

La portière à côté d'elle s'ouvrit et un courant d'air froid s'engouffra dans le véhicule, la faisant frissonner. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'habituer au changement de température, une main peu amicale empoigna son bras valide et la tira à l'extérieur. L'homme la traînait plus qu'il ne la guidait et elle manqua trébucher plus d'une fois. Elle faillit demander qu'on lui ôte le bandeau, mais se retint. Ca ferait trop plaisir à Maybourne qu'elle se plaigne.

Elle sut qu'on l'avait fait pénétrer dans un bâtiment à la chaleur réconfortante qui enveloppa son corps et à la disparition des obstacles. Le sol s'offrait devant elle, lisse. La main qui la guidait la jeta sans ménagement sur une chaise et la débarrassa de ses menottes. Elle gémit de douleur quand ses bras retrouvèrent leur position normale. Le mouvement libéra une nouvelle décharge de souffrance, elle sentait son tee-shirt poisseux de sang coller à son épaule comme une seconde peau.

« Il va falloir s'occuper de cette épaule. » constata platement la voix de son nouvel ami, avant de la débarrasser du bandeau.

Elle allait répliquer qu'effectivement, elle aurait apprécié l'aide d'un médecin ou d'un infirmier quand elle réalisa que ce n'était pas à elle que l'homme s'adressait mais à Maybourne. Celui-ci la dévisageait en silence, et donna un ordre muet à celui qui se tenait derrière elle d'un simple coup de tête.

Aussitôt, l'acier des menottes emprisonna son poignet gauche et l'enchaîna au dossier de la chaise. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Elle avait une épaule en moins et ils tentaient de bousiller le bras qui lui restait.

« Elle n'a jamais eu de pitié pour les nôtres. Pourquoi on en aurait pour elle ? »

Comprenant que, quoi qu'elle dirait, Maybourne ne serait ni convaincu, ni satisfait, elle décida de garder le silence. Au moins, ils n'avaient pas cru bon de faire de même avec Shifu… C'était un point positif…

Elle détailla son environnement, cherchant par réflexe une porte de sortie éventuelle. Si elle n'avait pas eu une balle dans l'épaule, maîtriser ces hommes aurait été d'une simplicité déconcertante. Le problème, c'est qu'elle était blessée et épuisée. C'était une pièce vide. Il n'y avait rien à dire de plus. Le sol était recouvert d'un carrelage classique à dallage noir et blanc, la peinture qui recouvrait les murs était écaillée à pas mal d'endroits et on devinait le plâtre d'origine. Il n'y avait pas de meubles. Simplement la chaise sur laquelle on l'avait assise et une forte odeur de moisi. Une porte dont le bois était abimé. Cet endroit avait vu des jours meilleurs…

« C'est quoi ton plan, Carter ? Tu vas envoyer un signal à tes petits amis pour qu'ils viennent nous serrer ? »

Elle planta son regard dans celui de Maybourne, prenant bien soin de doter chaque mot du profond mépris qu'elle éprouvait pour lui.

« Cette inquiétude serait touchante si elle n'était pas purement égoïste. »

Elle ne fit rien pour éviter la gifle. Elle ne cilla même pas quand la chaise bascula et qu'elle tomba au sol, recevant tout son poids sur son mauvais côté. Elle combattit le haut le cœur que la douleur déclencha mais envisagea sérieusement de se soulager sur les chaussures qui venaient d'entrer dans son champ de vision.

« Quel est le plan ?! »

Elle resta où elle était, le sol froid soulageant progressivement sa blessure. Elle vit le pied se soulever et sut qu'il allait atterrir dans son estomac. Elle ferma les yeux pour anticiper le choc, se promettant de ne pas réprimer sa nausée cette fois-ci.

Le coup ne l'atteignit jamais. La porte s'ouvrit en grand et une femme blonde entra avec précipitation. Sa vue brouillée par la souffrance, elle mit quelques secondes à la reconnaître. Elle ne l'avait après tout vu qu'une seule fois dans sa vie…

« Où est Jack ? Harry, il n'était pas… »

La crainte tirant sur la panique nettement perceptible dans sa voix faillit la faire vomir pour de bon.

« Il va bien, Sara. » coupa Maybourne. « Il est resté derrière… Il sera là dans quelques heures. »

Sam ferma les yeux pour ne pas entendre le soupir franchement soulagé de l'autre femme. La boule qui était coincée dans sa gorge était plus douloureuse que son épaule ou le reste de son corps courbaturé. Evidemment… Evidemment, Sara n'avait pas commis la même erreur qu'elle… Evidemment… Sara l'avait suivi…

Il avait toujours aimé Sara… Les temps étaient dur… Il était pratiquement certain qu'ils s'étaient remis ensemble. Sinon, pourquoi montrerait-elle autant d'inquiétude ? Pourquoi tant d'empressement ? Jack et Sara… Sara et Jack…

Comme elle était naïve… Si Jack avait couché avec elle, c'était pour s'assurer de sa coopération. Il s'était servi de ses remords, avait joué avec elle… avec ses sentiments pour lui…

Elle aurait fait ce qu'il lui demandait sans ça, interposa une petite voix dans son esprit.

Oui, mais il n'avait aucun moyen d'en être sûr… Or, en partageant son lit, il avait endormi sa méfiance. Il l'avait convaincue qu'il l'aimait et pourtant… jamais il ne le lui avait dit. Il avait dit d'autres choses tout aussi adorables, mais pas qu'il l'aimait. Et s'il n'avait pas voulu qu'elle accepte de se rapprocher de Daniel, c'était pour ne pas qu'elle retombe sous sa coupe. Tout était calculé d'avance… Tout…

« Est-ce que c'est elle ? » demanda Sara avec un intérêt évident dans la voix.

Elle aurait voulu crier que oui, c'était elle. Savait-elle qu'elle avait couché avec son mari ? Savait-elle qu'il avait gémi son nom avec passion ? Qu'il l'avait fait hurler de plaisir ?

Ce ne pouvait pas être feint… Pas ça…

Et pourtant… Pourtant…

« Elle est blessée… » constata sa rivale, dégoulinante de compassion.

La jeune femme se rapprocha et elle se serait accroupie si Maybourne ne l'en avait empêchée.

« Ne vous approchez pas. Ca pourrait être dangereux. »

Dangereux ? Elle était recroquevillée sur le sol, attachée à une chaise, l'épaule explosée, et elle était dangereuse ? Elle éclata d'un rire désespéré qui glaça les trois personnes présentes dans la pièce. Sara… Elle ne l'avait même pas envisagé… Elle s'était laissée prendre comme une idiote, trop contente encore qu'il daigne lui pardonner et lui offrir une nouvelle chance. Trop flattée qu'il accepte de l'aimer.

« Jack a dit… » commença Sara avant d'être coupée une nouvelle fois par Maybourne. « Je sais ce que Jack a dit, Sara. Je sais aussi que j'ai raison. »

Raison ? Mais qu'ils la tuent… Tout serait résolu et elle, elle aurait enfin la paix qu'elle ne méritait pas. Jack…

« Harry, elle va s'évanouir. » intervint la voix de l'autre homme.

La pièce perdait de sa consistance, les reliefs se faisaient plus clairs et elle comprit que oui, elle allait perdre connaissance. Quelle importance ? Quand elle se réveillerait, Jack serait là pour la torturer en personne… Peut-être qu'il ne valait pas mieux que Daniel au fond… Peut-être que, comme elle, ils avaient oublié ce qu'était l'humanité…

« Je vais m'occuper d'elle. » proposa Sara.

Maybourne refusa tout net, et Sam n'entendit jamais la fin de sa réplique. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, ses mains étaient à nouveau attachées dans son dos et elle était allongée sur un sol de grosses pierres froides. Il faisait sombre. Très sombre. Trop sombre.

« Samantha Carter ? » appela la voix fragile de Shifu.

Sans prendre la peine de cacher son cri de douleur, elle se redressa et avisant un mur à sa droite, s'y traina. Adossée à la pierre humide qui lui glaçait la peau, elle ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir la pièce obscure tourner et tourner encore.

« Samantha Carter ? » répéta encore le garçon, et elle fut étonnée de découvrir une note craintive dans son ton.

« Appelle-moi Sam. » finit-elle par réussir à lâcher au profit d'une réflexion trop laborieuse. Aussitôt, elle sentit un déplacement d'air dans la pièce et, si elle se refusa à ouvrir les yeux, elle sentit la main fraiche de Shifu se poser sur son front quelques secondes plus tard.

« Vous avez de la fièvre, Sam. »

Elle grogna en réponse. Elle s'en doutait assez… Elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang et la petite entrevue avec l'ancien Colonel n'avait certainement pas arrangé les choses. Sans parler de ce que la découverte de Sara avait fait à son mental.

« Soif. » marmonna-t-elle.

« Il n'y a pas d'eau, Sam. Il n'y a rien ici. » répondit-il immédiatement.

Il irradiait de l'enfant une peur sourde qu'il s'efforçait de cacher. C'était elle l'adulte. A elle de dissimuler ses émotions…

« Tu n'as pas une maxime sur le sens du vide ? »

Elle se força à adopter un ton léger, très lointain de la sensation d'oppression qui étouffait son esprit. Que Jack l'ait manipulée, elle pouvait comprendre. Qu'il l'ait trahie, elle pouvait aussi l'accepter… Mais qu'il ait joué avec elle d'une façon aussi sordide…

« La peur n'est qu'un reflet de notre esprit. » déclara Shifu après un temps de silence. Il marqua une pause. « Mon esprit semble vouloir me jouer beaucoup de tours aujourd'hui. »

Le petit rire spontané qui la secoua la surprit et la réveilla un peu. Il fallait penser à des choses pratiques. Elle n'avait jamais envisagé l'hypothèse que Jack fasse du mal à Shifu, mais Maybourne n'aurait probablement pas les mêmes scrupules s'il pressentait un danger. Et ce n'était qu'un enfant… Un enfant dont elle était responsable puisque c'était elle qui l'avait mis en danger.

« Tu as toujours le bouclier ? » demanda-t-elle.

Elle rouvrit les yeux à temps pour le voir hocher la tête.

« Très bien. » continua-t-elle. « Ne leur dis pas et ne l'enlève jamais. »

Ca lui assurerait une protection relative s'ils décidaient de s'en prendre à lui. Elle sentit, plus qu'elle ne vit, sa main se poser sur le haut de son épaule. Elle grimaça de la proximité de sa blessure.

« Vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang. » constata-t-il. « Je n'aime pas cet homme. »

Devinant qu'il parlait de Maybourne, elle appuya sa tête sur le mur derrière elle et ferma à nouveau les paupières.

« Personne ne l'aime. » marmonna-t-elle.

A côté d'elle, Shifu haussa les épaules. « Alors, peut-être est-ce la raison de son comportement… »

« Peut-être… » concéda-t-elle. Elle était fatiguée. Trop pour argumenter sur Maybourne. L'image de Sara dansait devant ses yeux alors qu'elle l'imaginait se jeter dans les bras de Jack dès qu'il reviendrait… Il se pencherait pour l'embrasser et…

« Mieux vaut vivre enchaîné près de celui que l'on aime, que libre au milieu des jardins près de celui que l'on hait. » souffla doucement Shifu.

« Qui a dit ça ? » Se demandant comment il pouvait savoir à quoi elle pensait exactement, elle tourna légèrement la tête vers lui.

« C'est un proverbe. » dit-il simplement.

Refoulant un rire amer, elle se laissa aller à la fatigue.

« Approprié. » commenta-t-elle.

Shifu ne répondit pas et garda le silence quelques minutes. Elle était sur le point de s'endormir, sachant pourtant que, dans son état, c'était risqué, quand il reprit la parole.

« Cet endroit est très froid. »

Elle trouvait aussi. Froid, humide et sombre.

« Installe-toi contre moi. »

Il fit comme elle le lui avait recommandé, s'allongeant à côté d'elle et calant sa tête sur son ventre. Ca ne lui apporta pas la chaleur qu'elle escomptait mais elle se consola en se disant que lui, au moins, n'aurait pas froid. A la condition, bien sûr, qu'elle ne meure pas pendant la nuit. Là, elle le traumatiserait à coup sûr.

« Dors… » murmura-t-elle doucement, espérant que ça le rassurerait même s'il ne voulait pas admettre ses peurs.

Dors… et oublie.


	4. Chapter 4

_Dans chaque ami, il y a la moitié d'un traitre._

Rivarol

**Chapitre 4 : **

Ce furent des éclats de voix lointains qui la réveillèrent. Elle ouvrit les yeux, étonnée que tout soit si sombre alors qu'elle voyait un rayon de soleil percer par une petite fenêtre, elle voulut se redresser. Elle n'y parvint pas. Shifu dormait toujours, se servant de son ventre comme oreiller. La position ne devait pas être des plus confortables et il aurait probablement des courbatures en se réveillant.

Elle tenta de bouger ses mains sans réel succès. Ses doigts, ses bras étaient engourdis… Sans faire davantage d'efforts, elle se laissa à nouveau aller contre la pierre humide derrière elle. A quoi bon tenter quoi que ce soit ? Elle allait mourir de toute façon…

Elle avait vu assez de blessures similaires pour en connaître le schéma classique. Elle savait également où elle en était. Comme Shifu l'avait fait remarquer la veille, elle avait de la fièvre. Ce n'était jamais bon. Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle saignait aussi… Et personne n'avait bandé la plaie. Il y avait fort à parier qu'elle ne tenait pas sur ses jambes. Avec regret, elle ferma les yeux. Elle avait imaginé une mort plus… spectaculaire. Elle s'était toujours vu partir une arme à la main.

Le bruit de la dispute se rapprocha sans qu'elle parvienne à en comprendre la teneur. Contre elle, Shifu s'agita.

« Ouvre moi cette foutue porte ! »

C'était la voix de Jack. Et elle s'agaça du bond que fit son cœur… Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux, se contentant d'attendre. Attendre la sentence et son rendez vous avec le destin.

« Jack ! Bon sang ! »

Il y eut un bruit sourd de l'autre côté de la porte, et elle imagina sans mal le coup de poing que Jack venait d'asséner à Maybourne. Bien entendu, ce n'était que son imagination… Pourquoi aurait-il frappé son ami ?

« Sam ? »

La voix de Shifu comportait une question à laquelle elle n'avait pas de réponse. Elle voulut lui assurer que Jack ne lui ferait aucun mal mais les mots se brisèrent sur ses lèvres sèches. Elle ne pouvait même plus ouvrir ses paupières… et elle n'avait aucune envie de lutter pour le faire.

Il y eut un juron et un grincement. Elle supposa que la porte venait de s'ouvrir et pria pour mourir sur le champ. Elle ne voulait pas affronter Jack. Elle ne voulait pas…

« Pour l'amour du Ciel ! Harry, qu'est ce que tu as fait ?! »

Elle sentit Shifu se lever d'un bond et ne put réprimer un grognement quand le léger mouvement se répercuta dans son épaule.

« Je ne lui ferai pas de mal, bonhomme. » assura la voix inquiète de Jack.

Elle n'avait plus de forces… Puisant dans sa volonté, elle entrouvrit les yeux assez longtemps pour voir Shifu, debout devant elle, tentant visiblement de la protéger malgré ses mains liées. La vue des menottes aux poignets de l'enfant sembla décupler une colère déjà bien exacerbée. Jack se tourna vers Maybourne qui, sur le seuil, frottait une joue rouge.

« Un gosse, Harry ? Tu as attaché un gosse ?! Tu croyais quoi ? Qu'il allait jouer les exorcistes ?! »

Sans prêter attention au grognement de Maybourne, il dépassa Shifu et s'accroupit auprès d'elle. Des larmes lui picotèrent les yeux quand son parfum titilla ses narines. C'était plus dur que ce qu'elle avait imaginé…

« Carter ? » appela-t-il en tapotant sa joue.

Elle ne répondit pas, n'ayant pas la force de former des mots. Son regard avait beau le fixer, elle ne voyait plus grand-chose. Les images étaient floues. Jack était flou. Il passa une main derrière son cou et la pencha vers l'avant. La position lui fit mal, mais il la rappuya bien vite contre la pierre.

« Les clefs. » ordonna-t-il à Maybourne d'une voix froide.

« Jack, ouvre les yeux… »

« Donne-moi ces putains de clefs avant que je ne te brise le crâne. » coupa-t-il.

Elle chercha son regard mais il ne la regardait pas. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi était-il fâché qu'elle soit mourante ? Il devrait en être soulagé… A moins qu'il désire l'achever lui-même… En un sens, il l'avait déjà fait. Sara était un poignard dans son cœur.

« Détache le petit. »

Il tendit la main et une nouvelle fois, il la déplaça. Il l'appuya contre sa poitrine le temps qu'il farfouille dans son dos et elle ne songea même pas à se débattre. Elle n'en aurait de toute façon pas eu la force. Mais là… le nez contre son épaule… entourée par sa chaleur… Elle ne refoula pas le sanglot qui la secoua.

« C'est fini, Carter… » murmura-t-il contre son oreille alors que les menottes cédaient enfin. « Je suis là. »

Son épaule protesta ardemment à la nouvelle position qu'il imposa à son bras, en le ramenant contre elle. Il la soutint ensuite au niveau de la taille et la releva. Immédiatement, le sang battit à ses tempes et sans l'aide de Jack, elle se serait écroulée. Son corps ne lui répondait plus suffisamment pour qu'elle avance comme le Colonel voulait qu'elle le fasse.

Comprenant probablement qu'il n'arriverait à rien comme ça, il resserra la prise qu'il avait sur sa taille et se pencha pour passer un bras sous ses genoux. Elle se retrouva coincée contre son torse et ça provoqua un nouveau sanglot. Elle aurait cent fois préféré qu'il cesse sa comédie. Il voulait peut-être la sauver en échange d'informations qu'elle pourrait avoir…

Mais elle ne savait plus rien… Elle ne voulait plus rien…

« Suis-moi. » ordonna-t-il simplement à Shifu qui leur tournait autour. Il s'arrêta au niveau de Maybourne et, de là où sa tête était posée sur l'épaule de Jack, elle vit parfaitement la rage mêlée d'inquiétude qui déformait les traits de l'ancien Colonel.

« Si elle meurt… » dit-il simplement. « Je te tue. »

En sécurité dans les bras de Jack, elle traversa ce qu'elle identifia comme être un vieux village en ruine, vaguement retapé. Mais à travers le barrage que la fièvre imposait à son esprit, les choses n'étaient pas très claires. Brusquement, il ouvrit la porte d'une des maisons d'un coup de pied.

« Sara ! » hurla-t-il.

Ca lui broya le cœur et elle décida, à cet instant, qu'elle ne voulait plus lutter. A quoi bon ? Pour quoi ? Pour qui ? Elle maudit cet élan instinctif qui la poussait à s'accrocher encore et toujours. Elle maudit aussi la femme à qui appartenait la voix effrayée qui demandait ce qui se passait. Elle ne la connaissait pas. Ne voulait pas la connaître. Mais elle la détestait par principe. Parce qu'elle était tout ce qu'elle n'était pas. Douce et fragile.

« Va chercher le toubib. Vite. »

Jack dispensait des ordres calmes malgré l'inquiétude qui lui étranglait la voix. Ils passèrent une autre porte et il la posa sur un lit.

« Accroche-toi, Carter… » Il écarta les mèches poisseuses qui lui tombaient sur les yeux. « Accroche-toi. »

Il lui retira son tee-shirt et la tourna sur le dos. Elle sentit ses mains jouer près de la plaie sur son épaule. Elle l'entendit distinctement jurer. Elle entendit aussi la petite voix de Shifu demander s'il était trop tard. Elle ne manqua pas le silence angoissé qui lui répondit.

Et puis, le monde explosa. Une porte claqua… des bruits de pas trop lourds… une voix trop forte.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe, ici, Jack ? »

Le Colonel ne répondit pas mais l'exclamation de l'homme inconnu prouva qu'il avait compris de quoi il retournait. En moins d'une seconde, il donnait des ordres. Shifu disparut de la chambre, entraîné par Sara et des mains étrangères se refermaient sur son épaule. Un instrument de métal entama sa peau, lui tirant un gémissement.

« Désolée, ma belle. » tenta d'apaiser la voix. « Je ne peux pas gaspiller d'anesthésiant pour une petite égratignure comme ça. »

Des doigts s'enroulèrent autour de sa main gauche et elle devina qu'il s'agissait de Jack. Par réflexe, elle s'y accrocha.

« Elle doit avoir des plaques ou un truc du genre. » déclara la voix. « Trouve-moi son groupe sanguin, Jack. »

Son épaule était en feu. Il farfouillait à l'intérieur, probablement à la recherche de la balle perdue. Il dut la trouver parce qu'il claqua la langue, et un éclair se propagea le long de son bras. Trois secondes plus tard, une aiguille mordait sa peau et recousait les chairs.

« A+ » répondit tranquillement Jack, sans faire un geste vers elle.

Le docteur sembla étonné. « Tu la connais ? Je pensais que c'était une prisonnière. »

Son pouce caressa doucement le dessus de sa main. « Il y a eu… une confusion. »

Une confusion… Bien entendu.

« Il y a une petite infection mais la blessure en elle-même n'est pas très grave. Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang par contre. Il lui faut une transfusion. »

Le médecin s'excusa pour aller chercher le nécessaire. Il était sur le pas de la porte quand Jack posa la question dont elle aurait préféré ne pas connaître la réponse.

« Elle va s'en sortir ? »

L'homme se tourna vers lui. Si sa position lui interdisait de voir le visage de Jack, celui du médecin en revanche était droit dans sa ligne de mire. Il semblait à la fois amusé et surpris.

« En cinq ans, c'est la première fille pour qui tu manifestes de l'intérêt. Mis à part Sara, évidemment. »

Elle sentit immédiatement Jack se mettre sur la défensive. L'espace d'une seconde, elle se serait crue revenue au SGC, et fut donc étonnée qu'il ne reprenne pas sa main…

« C'était… C'est une amie. »

Elle ne sut pas ce qui lui fit le plus mal. L'hésitation sur le temps ou le fait qu'il la considère comme une amie. Une amie avec qui il appréciait de s'envoyer en l'air à l'occasion. Comme c'était ironique…

Elle fit l'effort de retirer sa main de la prison de ses doigts. Elle ne voulait pas de son amitié. Son amitié ressemblait un peu trop à de la pitié. Prise par une mauvaise toux, elle se recroquevilla sur son côté gauche. Le médecin en profita pour disparaître et elle nota, dans l'aveuglement de la fièvre, qu'il n'avait fait aucun pronostic quant à sa survie.

« Carter… » appela doucement Jack. Il se retrouvait face à son dos et elle ferma les yeux pour ne pas avoir à le regarder. C'était le moment des explications qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre.

« Je suis désolé, Sam… Si j'avais su… » Il posa une main sur son bras mais elle ne réagit pas. Qu'y avait-il à dire ? Si elle, elle avait su…

« Jack… »

La voix de Sara l'empêcha de continuer et Sam se replia un peu plus sur elle-même. Elle ouvrit néanmoins les yeux, tombant sur le sourire ravi de Shifu. Elle sourit en retour, étrangement réconfortée que quelqu'un s'intéresse encore à elle et se soucie réellement de son sort.

« Dormez… » dit-il gentiment en écartant les mèches de cheveux qui tombaient sur son visage, imitant le geste de Jack un peu plus tôt. « Je veille. »

Elle trouva ça adorable et, au lieu de la colère latente qu'elle ressentait envers Jack, ce fut avec de la tendresse qu'elle sombra dans le sommeil réparateur qui lui tendait les bras.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle sut instinctivement que des heures avaient passé. La fièvre avait disparu, les choses étaient à nouveau claires et nettes. Son esprit vif et tranchant comme l'acier. Elle devina à la sensation désagréable au creux de son bras qu'elle avait eu sa fameuse transfusion, il y avait un moment déjà, et qu'on avait certainement dû lui donner des médicaments. Pas d'antidouleur au vu des éclairs qui zébraient son épaule et descendaient le long de son dos.

Elle refoula la douleur, la peur et tous ces sentiments si contradictoires qui entouraient Jack et ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui. Avec précaution, elle entreprit de s'asseoir. S'assurant qu'elle n'éprouvait aucun vertige, elle se leva doucement. Les premiers pas furent aussi hésitants que ceux d'un tout petit enfant, mais elle réussit néanmoins à se trainer jusqu'au mur opposé. Se servant de lui comme appui, elle gagna la porte.

Celle-ci, entrouverte, laissait filtrer le bruit calme d'une discussion. Elle hésita une seconde à révéler sa présence. Il y avait dans son dos une fenêtre qui pourrait, le cas échéant, lui fournir une porte de sortie. Trouver un véhicule et s'enfuir ne poseraient certainement pas un énorme problème. Ensuite… elle pourrait se cacher, se faire oublier et prendre une autre identité. Laisser le monde tourner sans elle.

Soupirant, elle ouvrit la porte en grand, affrontant stoïquement les trois paires d'yeux qui se posèrent sur elle. Elle n'était pas du genre à fuir. Du moins, pas pour le moment. Plus tard, peut-être… Si elle voyait que la situation ne lui plaisait pas. Elle dévisagea les trois personnes toujours muettes, prenant soin de dissimuler une quelconque trace de faiblesse. Si son regard passa rapidement sur Jack, trop d'émotions auxquelles elle ne voulait pas faire face, elle s'attarda sur Sara et Maybourne.

Elle ne cacha ni son mépris, ni sa rancœur. Et si la première parut surprise, le second se contenta d'un rictus amusé.

« Tu ne devrais pas être debout ! » gronda Jack dès qu'il eut reprit ses esprits.

Il s'était levé, une main tendue pour l'aider avant même d'avoir fini sa phrase. Elle se contenta de le toiser, ignorant ses pathétiques efforts pour paraître amical. Se reposant sur sa fierté plutôt que sur lui, elle avança jusqu'à la grande table et s'y appuya. La mâchoire serrée, elle parcourut la salle à manger du regard. Elle devinait une autre chambre et une cuisine sur sa droite. C'était une petite maison. Une petite maison maladroitement restaurée.

« Où est Shifu ? »

S'ils l'avaient jeté à nouveau dans ce tombeau sordide où ils avaient été enfermés cette nuit, Dieu lui en soit témoin, elle allait faire un massacre, récupérer le gosse et s'enfuir loin d'ici. Il y avait des choses qu'elle ne tolérait pas. Qu'on joue avec ses sentiments et qu'on maltraite un enfant en faisaient partie.

« Dehors. » répondit calmement Jack, en posant une main sur son épaule valide.

Elle se dégagea brutalement et il en parut à la fois surpris et blessé. Sans attendre, elle se déplaça tant bien que mal vers la fenêtre. Elle n'avait pas regagné toutes ses forces et être énervée et en colère lui demandaient bien plus d'énergie qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Elle repéra sans mal Shifu au milieu d'un cercle de trois enfants. Deux garçons et une fille. Le fait qu'on puisse garder des enfants au sein d'un campement actif, les exposer aussi ouvertement au danger, lui sembla aberrant. Jack avait dit que les prisonniers qu'il voulait échanger contre Shifu étaient en grande majorité inoffensifs… Dans ce cas, les rebelles auraient dû les laisser derrière. C'était peut-être douloureux, mais ça aurait été le mieux pour leur sécurité.

« Qu'est ce qu'ils font ? » demanda-t-elle, méfiante.

Elle avait appris. En cinq ans, elle avait appris. Les seules limites à ce que l'on pouvait faire résidaient dans notre imagination. Si vous vouliez quelque chose, à vous de trouver une façon de l'obtenir. Dresser des enfants à récolter des renseignements ne pouvait pas être si compliqué.

« Ils jouent. » répondit la voix trébuchante de Sara. Et même si elle ne pouvait pas la voir, Sam était persuadée qu'elle avait haussé les épaules.

« Shifu ne joue pas. » rétorqua-t-elle.

« Dans ce cas, ils discutent. » répliqua Jack, une impatience notable dans la voix. « Retourne te coucher. »

Elle se tourna lentement vers lui, une fureur sourde dans le regard. Elle détestait qu'on la materne. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être maternée. Elle avait été le cauchemar de ses hommes pendant cinq ans, elle n'avait pas besoin que Jack O'Neill lui dise quoi faire. A vrai dire, elle pensait sérieusement qu'il aurait pu prendre des leçons auprès d'elle. Parce que, niveau perfidie, elle ne s'était jamais abaissée à coucher pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

« Vous avez ce que vous vouliez. Je veux partir. »

Un pincement au cœur, qu'elle s'efforça d'ignorer, l'avertit qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'abandonner Shifu aux mains de ces gens. Elle s'était trompée. Ils étaient comme Daniel et cette guerre n'avait pas de bons ou de mauvais côtés. Jack valait Daniel.

« Tu plaisantes ? » demanda-t-il, incrédule.

L'éclat de rire de Maybourne détourna son attention de la douleur brute qui voila les yeux de Jack à sa demande. Il était clair qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se débarrasser d'elle. Il pensait sans doute ce qu'il disait. Elle était son amie. Ou avait été. Dans tous les cas, l'amitié n'était pas vraiment ce qui intéressait Sam. Encore une fois, elle aurait accepté qu'il la rejette ou lui dise la vérité, pas qu'il la… trompe.

« Ca illustre exactement ce que je disais. » s'exclama Maybourne. « Elle sait où est le camp, alors elle va nous livrer. Ce que tu es naïf, Jack… »

Il était heureux pour lui qu'elle soit devenue si habile dans l'art de contrôler ses émotions. Ainsi, elle ne lui éclata pas la tête, ce qui lui aurait fait très plaisir, se bornant à la place à lui sourire.

« Il n'y a pas de raison qu'on ne trouve pas un accord. » tenta-t-elle. « Je n'ai aucun intérêt à appeler Daniel, vu que je ne suis pas suicidaire. Alors, je sors d'ici, tout de suite, et vous n'entendrez plus jamais parler de moi. Je disparaitrai. »

« Ou… » répondit Maybourne, sourire aux lèvres. « On vous enferme jusqu'à ce qu'on déloge Daniel de son charmant fauteuil. Ceci, si on ne décide pas de vous tuer avant, bien entendu. »

« Personne ne tuera ou n'enfermera personne. » coupa Jack.

« Bien. » déclara-t-elle avec un sourire satisfait. « Alors je m'en vais. »

Elle fit deux pas vers la porte, fut prise d'un vertige et posa la main sur le mur pour se stabiliser.

« Tu n'iras nulle part sauf dans cette chambre. »

Il attrapa son bras gauche et la tira vers l'arrière. Trop faible pour résister, elle bascula contre sa poitrine. Agacée du désir qui la submergea et furieuse contre lui pour l'avoir provoqué, elle frappa un bon coup sur son torse de son poing gauche.

« Lâche-moi ! »

Surpris de l'attaque autant que de sa virulence, il s'exécuta et elle se rattrapa de justesse à une chaise. Ses jambes ne la soutenaient plus vraiment et son corps entier tremblait de l'effort qu'elle lui imposait.

« Ecoute, Carter… » il fit un pas vers elle et elle se força à ne pas bouger, ne pas admettre de faiblesse. « On a besoin de toi. Daniel veut procéder à l'échange demain. »

Elle secoua la tête. « Avec un peu de chance, demain je serai au Mexique. »

« Carter ! » soupira-t-il, exaspéré. « Tu étais d'accord pour rester ici. Qu'est ce qui, au nom du Ciel, a pu changer en deux jours ?! »

Son regard glissa furtivement vers Sara et, durant la milliseconde que dura l'échange, elle eut l'impression que l'autre femme savait pertinemment que c'était sa présence qui avait changé la donne. Refusant néanmoins d'admettre ça devant qui que ce soit et encore moins à elle-même, elle grimaça.

« J'ai vu l'accueil chaleureux qu'on faisait aux nouvelles recrues, ici. C'était vraiment sympa, vraiment… » Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Mais finalement, je n'ai signé nulle part et je ne pense pas que cet endroit soit pour moi. »

« Si tu t'en vas, tu vas te faire tuer ! »

Ils venaient de passer de la discussion animée à la dispute.

« Ce que je fais ne regarde que moi ! » rétorqua-t-elle.

« Maybourne est un connard ! » cria Jack, ignorant le petit bruit de protestation de l'intéressé. « Il l'a toujours été ! Tu vas faire quoi ? Foutre ta vie en l'air à cause de ça ?! »

Brusquement le besoin de lui faire du mal, de le blesser comme il l'avait blessée se leva en elle. Puissant. Trop pour qu'elle y résiste.

« Foutre ma vie en l'air ?! » hurla-t-elle en retour « Tu ne te dis pas que c'est toi qui a foutu ma vie en l'air ? Avant que tu débarques, j'étais en sécurité, j'étais du bon côté de la barrière ! Et maintenant, je fais quoi ?! Tu es… »

Elle ne finit jamais sa phrase. Combattant le vertige, elle fit deux pas chancelants en arrière et bascula, se retrouvant une nouvelle fois dans les bras de Jack. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais il la foudroya du regard.

« Tais-toi. » ordonna-t-il simplement.

Elle le laissa le guider jusqu'au lit de la pièce à côté, sans oser lever les yeux sur Sara ou Maybourne. Elle était ridicule de crier ainsi. Si elle devait réclamer des explications, elle devait le faire en privé. Pas comme ça. Elle n'en avait pas le droit. Elle n'avait pas le droit de prétendre à autre chose. Ce qui lui arrivait n'était que ce qu'elle méritait. Luttant légèrement contre son aide, elle s'allongea. Quand il s'assit sur le bord du lit, elle détourna les yeux.

« Dégage. »

Ce n'était pas une suggestion et il n'y avait rien d'amical ou de tendre dans le ton. Elle ne voulait pas de lui ou de sa pitié. Elle ne voulait rien. Elle était en colère qu'ils ne l'aient pas laissée mourir, en colère d'avoir à vivre ça.

« Carter… » dit-t-il tristement. « Je suis désolé. »

Il approcha la main de son visage mais elle recula la tête. Serrant les dents à s'en faire mal pour ne pas laisser couler ses larmes, elle se força à articuler une réponse audible.

« Ca ne suffit pas. »

Qu'avait-elle à faire de ses excuses ? Il lui avait fait miroiter un futur… une vie où elle n'aurait plus à se battre contre tous… une vie où elle aurait un allié permanent… Et tout ça, elle n'en verrait jamais la couleur parce qu'il avait menti et qu'il aimait Sara. Bien sûr, il avait des résidus de sentiments pour elle, bien sûr… Mais ce n'était pas avec elle qu'il voulait être.

« Sam… »

Sa voix se fit suppliante et elle ignora le pincement au niveau de sa poitrine. Elle choisit également d'ignorer la façon fort peu glorieuse dont sa lèvre inférieure tremblait sous l'assaut des pleurs contenus.

« Carter, j'avais donné des ordres pour qu'ils ne te fassent rien… »

Elle fronça les sourcils. Pensait-il vraiment que c'était ce qui la dérangeait ? Etait-il stupide à ce point là ou croyait-il simplement qu'elle n'avait pas pris ses promesses au sérieux ?

« Tu es un idiot, Jack O'Neill. » marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents pour mieux s'en convaincre. Il dut penser que c'était une façon comme une autre de lui accorder son pardon, parce qu'il lui sourit. Et sans savoir pourquoi, elle sourit en retour.

« C'est ce que je lui répète depuis qu'on s'est rencontrés. » lança la voix amusée de Sara du seuil de la chambre.

Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire face. C'était impossible. Elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et le ciel où un soleil déclinant brillait. Tant pis si Sara se sentait insultée, c'était mieux que faire face à celle qu'elle avait sans le vouloir contribuée à tromper. Elle se sentait trompée aussi. Et elle n'aimait pas le sentiment.

« Désolée. » s'excusa rapidement Sara. « Je ne voulais pas déranger. Je venais voir si Samantha voulait manger quelque chose. »

Elle ne pouvait pas ouvrir la bouche parce que ça se transformerait forcément en sanglots. Sentant le regard insistant de Jack, elle se contenta de secouer la tête.

« Non. Merci, Sara. » traduisit le Colonel.

Elle, elle ne l'aurait pas remercié. Fermant les poings jusqu'à ce ses ongles griffent la chair, elle se contraignit à garder les larmes sous contrôle jusqu'à ce que Sara quitte la pièce. A la seconde où elle sentit qu'elle avait disparu, elle laissa le sanglot la secouer.

« Bébé… »

Sa main dans ses cheveux et le monde cessait de tourner droit. Il se pencha sur elle, embrassant les trainées humides sur ses joues et descendant lentement jusqu'à ses lèvres. L'idée que Sara puisse revenir, le trouver comme ça et comprendre ce qu'il en était, ce qui s'était passé, la traversa et elle le repoussa fermement.

« Va-t-en. » murmura-t-elle.

Il la dévisagea avec inquiétude et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre. Elle ne voulait rien entendre, rien savoir.

« Je suis fatiguée. Va-t-en. »

Elle le sentit hésiter mais il finit par obtempérer. Elle ferma les yeux, ne voulant plus voir ce regard de chien battu qu'il posait sur elle. Elle ne savait plus ce qui était sincère ou ne l'était pas. Ensuite, elle somnola. Plongée dans un demi-sommeil où chaque bruit la faisait sursauter, elle ne se réveilla tout à fait que lorsque Shifu vint s'étendre à côté d'elle.

Il ne demanda pas la permission, ne fit aucun signe prouvant qu'il sache qu'elle était consciente. Il se contenta de se coucher à côté d'elle et elle devina au bruit de sa respiration qu'il s'était endormi. Curieusement, sa présence la rassura. C'était apaisant. Jack ne viendrait pas avec lui ici, et elle n'aurait pas à demander ou à recevoir une quelconque explication. Elle s'abandonna donc au sommeil, sachant qu'il valait mieux emmagasiner autant d'énergie que possible.

Ce fut le petit cri qui la réveilla en sursaut. Ca faisait des années que son sommeil était léger. Trop d'entraînement, trop de stress… Elle en chercha l'origine et comprit que c'était Shifu qui s'agitait. Il cauchemardait. Comment le lui reprocher ? Si elle avait traversé tout ce qu'il avait traversé à son âge, elle aurait hurlé de terreur.

Mue par un instinct étrange, elle passa gentiment une main dans ses cheveux comme sa mère le faisait autrefois pour elle. Ca apaisait toujours ses craintes quand elle faisait ça. Elle ne dut pas le faire correctement car au lieu de cesser de gigoter et de geindre, il se redressa d'un bond. Son regard parcourut rapidement la chambre avant de se poser sur elle.

« Jacob. » souffla-t-il, et Sam sentit son cœur se serrer. « Daniel détient Jacob. »

« Comment peux-tu le savoir ? » demanda-t-elle, méfiante. Ca pouvait être une ruse. Elle ne devait se fier à personne, ne pouvait se fier à personne.

« Je le sais. » répondit-t-il simplement dans un haussement d'épaule. « Je suis lié à lui. »

« Comment ? »

Elle refusait de penser que Daniel pouvait réellement avoir capturé son père. Parce que pour le sortir de ses griffes, ça serait l'enfer. Elle le ferait bien sûr, même si Jacob avait clamé dès que Daniel avait rompu l'Alliance avec la Tock'Ra qu'il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec elle. Elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi, à l'époque, mais Jacob avait toujours été du côté de Jack.

« C'est compliqué. »

Elle secoua la tête, n'acceptant pas cette réponse évasive. « Explique-moi, si tu veux que je te croie. »

« Ce n'est pas à moi de croire, c'est à vous. Je dis la vérité, vous seule pouvez choisir votre chemin. »

Il semblait peiné qu'elle ne considère pas ses paroles avec plus de soin. Elle se redressa, s'asseyant en tailleur.

« Explique-moi. » exigea-t-elle.

Shifu hésita. « Le concept est trop compliqué pour vous. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Simplifie-le, alors. »

« En lui donnant mon savoir, » commença-t-il. « j'ai lié nos esprits. D'ordinaire, je lui donne une portion de savoir chaque jour. Puisqu'il n'en a pas été ainsi aujourd'hui, son esprit cherche le mien. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Comme une drogue ? »

Il inclina la tête. « En un sens. »

Sam soupira. « Pourquoi avoir fait ça, Shifu ? Pourquoi lui avoir donné ce savoir ? Tu savais forcément que quelque chose comme ça risquait d'arriver… »

Une profonde tristesse se peignit sur les traits du garçon. « Je pensais que lui donner le savoir l'effacerait de mon esprit, mais il n'en a rien été. J'en sais plus sur l'univers, sur le monde qui nous entoure, qu'un être peut en apprendre au cours de cent vies. J'espérais qu'il pourrait m'apprendre la seule chose que je ne sais pas. »

Elle ne put retenir le petit rire amer qui brûlait sa gorge. « Je pensais que tu savais tout. »

Il secoua la tête avec peine. « Je ne connais pas l'amour d'un père ou d'une mère. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être un vrai enfant. Je garde cette apparence parce que je veux savoir. Je ne grandirai pas tant que je ne saurai pas. »

A cette seconde, elle sut qu'elle était perdue. Son cœur saignait pour lui. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé ça.

« Pourquoi avoir continué puisqu'il ne t'a pas donné ce que tu voulais ? »

Shifu haussa les épaules. « On n'est jamais aussi seul que lorsqu'on est sans espoir. »

Troublée, elle ne répondit pas. Etrangement, elle comprenait ce qui avait poussé Shifu à donner à Daniel ce qu'il voulait. C'était le pouvoir qui avait corrompu Daniel, pas l'enfant. L'archéologue avait toujours voulu bien faire, et il s'était laissé prendre par cette envie. En un sens, ce n'était la faute de personne. Ils avaient été victimes des circonstances. Tous.

« Tu es sûr pour mon père ? » demanda-t-elle tout de même.

Il hocha lentement la tête, et elle se mordit la lèvre pour empêcher le soupir de quitter l'abri de sa gorge. Elle était à nouveau face à un dilemme. Quoi qu'il n'y ait plus rien à contrebalancer à essayer de sauver Jacob. Ce n'était pas comme si Jack allait lui offrir une autre vie… Elle devrait quand même le mettre au courant. C'était une information que Daniel pourrait tenter de retourner contre lui.

« Rendors-toi. » finit-elle par chuchoter. « Demain sera une grosse journée. »

Il papillonna des paupières et reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller. Elle l'observa tandis qu'il commençait à se rendormir, un malaise persistant se frayant un chemin en elle. Comment allait-elle pouvoir autoriser Daniel à reprendre Shifu après cette confession ? Sans y prendre garde, elle passa à nouveau à main dans ses cheveux, fredonnant sans y prêter attention.

« Est-ce que c'est cela ? » demanda le garçon, à moitié endormi déjà.

« Quoi ? »

Elle était en train d'échafauder un plan qui lui permettrait de sauver à la fois son père et Shifu, et de se perdre dans une rêverie totalement stupide. Elle devait se ressaisir, prévenir Jack et s'en aller dès que possible. Pas forcément dans cet ordre, d'ailleurs.

« Est-ce que c'est ce que ferait une mère ? »

La question la prit tellement au dépourvu qu'elle resta la bouche ouverte, incapable de répondre. Elle le regarda s'endormir, consciente que si elle avait la réponse à sa question, elle ne voulait pas, ne devait pas, l'accepter. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Elle ne devait pas s'attacher. A personne. A lui moins qu'à quiconque. Trop de choses pouvaient mal tourner. Elle devait partir. Maintenant.

Ne tentant même pas de maîtriser la vague de panique qui déferlait sur elle, elle se leva et se glissa hors de la chambre. Quitter la maison ne fut pas plus difficile. Levant les yeux vers le clair de lune, elle soupira. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver un moyen de transport. Et un plan…


	5. Chapter 5

_La passion est un ouragan, quelque chose de sublime qui précipite le désastre. C'est une histoire qui se finit toujours mal._

Tahar Ben Jelloum « L'auberge des pauvres »

**Chapitre 5 : **

Avec pour tout éclairage la lumière blanche de la pleine lune, Sam entreprit de quitter la maison. Une fois à l'extérieur, elle jura de cette clarté qui lui compliquait singulièrement la tâche. Elle avait prévu de redevenir l'ombre sans visage créée par Daniel. De se fondre dans l'obscurité et de disparaître. La lune contrariait ses projets.

Longeant le mur de la maison, elle avisa une petite ruelle à sa gauche. C'était étonnant ce que les rebelles avaient fait de cet endroit. Ils avaient restauré assez de ruines pour s'y établir et monter un camp organisé. Bien entendu, sa fuite renforcerait l'idée qu'ils se faisaient d'elle et de son retournement. Tant pis. Elle se débrouillerait pour prévenir Jack de ce qui était arrivé à Jacob et elle se préoccuperait du reste en temps et en heure. Elle n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de la petite allée quand une voix surgissant de la nuit, stoppa son avancée.

« Je savais que tu ferais quelque chose comme ça. »

A nouveau, le poing métallique se referma sur ses entrailles jusqu'à les rouler en boule d'angoisse. Elle ne voulait pas de confrontation.

« Et tu as décidé de m'en empêcher. » commenta-t-elle, sans enthousiasme.

Elle ne bougea pas, lui tournant toujours le dos, jusqu'à ce que sa main se pose sur son épaule et l'oblige à se retourner.

« Où vas-tu, Carter ? »

Elle haussa les épaules, ignorant l'éclair qui transperça son bras droit.

« A Washington. »

Le visage du Colonel se décomposa avant qu'il ne cache tout ça derrière un masque neutre.

« Pour nous livrer ? »

Il semblait déçu, dégouté et même blessé. De quoi avait-il peur ? De perdre sa précieuse collaboration ? Mais n'avait-il pas encore compris qu'en enlevant Shifu, elle s'était mise Daniel à dos pour le reste de sa vie ? Elle ne pourrait plus espionner ou faire autre chose pour lui.

« Bien sûr, Jack. Pour vous livrer. » répondit-elle avec mépris. « Ca t'arrangerait de le croire, non ? Ca te faciliterait les choses ! »

Elle avait beau ne pas avoir élevé la voix, les mots lui laissèrent un goût amer, comme si elle les avait hurlés.

« Ca m'arrangerait ?! » répliqua-t-il, sans prendre la peine de dissimuler la colère qui l'agitait. « Mais, pour l'amour du Ciel, Carter ! Qu'est ce qui te prend ?! »

Un instant, elle eut la tentation de lui balancer la main dans la figure, juste pour lui apprendre à vivre. Mais elle se ressaisit rapidement, se souvenant qu'elle devait redevenir froide et détachée. C'était encore le meilleur moyen de s'en sortir dans ce monde.

« Va te faire foutre, Jack. » cracha-t-elle.

Elle se retourna et se remit à marcher sans, cette fois, chercher à se cacher. Elle se dirigea droit vers la voiture qu'elle voyait garée de l'autre côté de la place, abandonnée et encombrée de débris, qui faisait face à la maison de Jack et Sara. Jack et Sara… Ca lui donnait envie de vomir. Mais elle supposait qu'à la guerre comme en amour, tous les coups étaient permis.

« Je ne peux pas te laisser partir, Carter ! »

Comme en écho à son cri, un chien aboya quelques rues plus loin. Sans cesser de marcher, elle se retourna vers lui et lui renvoya un sourire ironique.

« Alors, tue-moi ! Parce que j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire que rester ici à te servir de faire-valoir. »

Recommençant à avancer normalement, elle se dirigea droit vers la voiture qui n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres. Elle n'alla pas plus loin. Son bras gauche fut fermement agrippé par la poigne du Colonel et il l'entraîna vers la maison.

« Lâche-moi tout de suite ! » exigea-t-elle, tout en se débattant. Elle aurait eu plus de facilité si elle n'avait pas été handicapée par son bras droit, toujours douloureux.

« Pas avant que tu ne m'aies expliqué ce que qui se passe ! »

Finalement, à bout de patience, elle glissa sa jambe entre les siennes, ce qui eut pour effet de les faire rouler tous deux sur les grosses dalles de pierres disloquées. La chute faillit lui arracher un petit cri de douleur qu'elle bloqua dans ses dents serrées. Jamais, _plus jamais_, elle ne le laisserait voir une quelconque faiblesse.

« Carter ! »

Refusant de l'écouter davantage, elle se releva rapidement. Pour retomber quelques secondes plus tard quand il agrippa sa jambe. Elle leva les mains par réflexe pour amortir la chute, et le choc se répercuta un peu trop violemment dans son épaule. Elle se tourna sur le dos, en se tenant le bras, et laissa son regard se perdre dans le ciel étoilé pour ne pas verser les larmes de douleur et de peine qui menaçaient depuis un moment de déborder.

« Et merde ! » jura Jack, en s'agenouillant près d'elle. « Je t'ai fait mal ? »

C'était un moment rêvé pour profiter de la situation et l'assommer. Elle n'aurait pas hésité quelques semaines plus tôt. Pourtant, quand il glissa une main inquiète sur son front, repoussant dans le mouvement, les courtes mèches de sa frange, elle sut qu'elle n'en ferait rien. Ce n'était pas en se battant contre lui qu'elle réglerait les choses.

« Je dois partir. » se contenta-t-elle donc de lâcher à la place.

Il fronça les sourcils et retira sa main. « Pourquoi ? »

Son ton était calme, miroitant le sien. Sam se dit qu'ils devaient présenter un curieux spectacle à ceux qui les observaient peut-être. Elle, couchée sur le dos en plein milieu de la rue et lui, agenouillé auprès d'elle.

« Daniel détient mon père. Je dois le délivrer. »

La nouvelle sembla le perturber une seconde, puis il soupira.

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit, Carter ? »

Elle cessa de regarder la lune pour planter son regard dans le sien. « Parce que je ne le sais que depuis un quart d'heure. »

« Comment ? » demanda-t-il alors, complètement perdu.

« Shifu. Il en a rêvé. »

Cette fois, il secoua carrément la tête. « Il en a rêvé ? Et tu crois ça ?! »

Sans s'expliquer pourquoi, elle se sentit vexée. « Je crois ce que je veux, Jack ! Et si tu avais vraiment confiance en moi, tu le croirais aussi ! »

Mais bien évidemment, comme elle le réalisa en lui jetant ces mots au visage, tout le problème était là. Il n'avait jamais eu confiance en elle. Pas depuis longtemps.

« Tu t'es attaché à ce gosse. » lui reprocha-t-il. « Tu t'es attaché à ce gosse et c'était une erreur. »

Elle fut secouée d'un rire amer et désabusé. Elle était consciente d'avoir placé Jack O'Neill sur un piédestal mais, en ce moment, il avait tendance à dégringoler rapidement dans son estime.

« Pardon, c'est vrai que la meilleure façon de traiter un enfant est de le jeter dans un cachot ! » rétorqua-t-elle.

Elle ne manqua pas la lueur douloureuse qui passa dans son regard et comprit, que sans le vouloir, elle avait réveillé des souvenirs liés à Charlie. Et comme des années plus tôt, Charlie l'amenait à se mettre sur la défensive.

« C'est vrai… Quand tu tuais sans regarder qui était à l'autre bout de ton arme, tu faisais preuve de beaucoup plus d'humanité. »

La froideur mortelle avec laquelle il dit cela, la glaça. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait fait, n'avait pas besoin qu'on le lui rappelle. Frappée par la haine qu'il éprouvait pour ce qu'elle avait été, ce qu'elle était toujours en un sens, elle resta muette. Il cherchait son regard, certainement pour l'obliger à affronter ce qu'il voyait d'elle, mais quand elle détourna résolument les yeux, il se contenta de soupirer.

« Je suis désolé, Carter. Je ne peux pas te laisser partir. C'est trop risqué. » Il se releva et lui tendit la main. « Quand on aura récupéré les otages, on verra ce qu'on pourra faire pour Jacob, ok ? »

Elle passa sur les pieds en dédaignant sa main et fit de son mieux pour contenir la rancune qu'elle sentait monter.

« Il sera trop tard et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. » Elle serra les dents et planta son regard dans le sien, décidée à faire face à tous les fantômes qui y danseraient. « Je sais ce que tu penses de moi, Jack. Mais c'est mon père. »

Et il y avait eu un moment dans leur vie où, en un sens, ça avait été le sien aussi. C'était du moins, la meilleure façon de décrire leur relation.

« Je regrette, Sam. » répondit-il avec tristesse. « Si tu cherches à le délivrer et que tu te fais prendre, tu nous mettras tous en danger. »

Elle aurait pu lui assurer qu'elle ne les trahirait pas, mais est-ce que ça changeait vraiment quelque chose ?

« Je suppose que ma parole ne te suffit pas ? » tenta-t-elle quand même.

Ils s'étaient remis à marcher, et ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques pas de la maison. Il y avait des sanglots coincés dans sa gorge à l'idée qu'il l'oblige à abandonner une nouvelle fois son père. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, ils s'étaient disputés, et quand Daniel lui avait annoncé que la Terre n'avait plus besoin de ses alliés et que le mieux était encore de rompre tout contact, elle n'avait rien fait pour l'en empêcher.

« Ca n'a rien à voir là dedans, Carter. » répondit-il plus doucement. « Si je te laisse partir, tu vas te faire tuer. »

Elle fut agacée qu'il pense avoir encore un quelconque droit de lui donner des ordres, mais quand il leva la main vers son visage et pencha la tête vers elle dans l'intention évidente de l'embrasser, elle fit un bond en arrière.

« Arrête cette comédie ! »

Elle se détesta pour les quelques larmes de rage et de peine mêlées qu'elle ne put retenir et se replia dans le seul refuge possible pour l'instant, à l'intérieur de la maison. Elle claqua la porte derrière elle, sans réellement penser qu'il y avait d'autres personnes qui dormaient du sommeil du juste. Mais quand elle vit simultanément Sara sortir de la chambre, en pyjama et l'air totalement perdu, et Jack pénétrer à sa suite dans la salle à manger, elle ne parvint pas à réfréner l'élan de colère qui la traversa.

« Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire tout ce cirque. » lança-t-elle au visage du Colonel stupéfait par les contorsions qui tordaient ses traits, alors qu'elle s'efforçait de retenir ses pleurs hystériques. « Je t'aurais suivi quand même. »

Avant que quiconque ait pu ouvrir la bouche, elle se précipita dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Shifu et ferma doucement la porte derrière en constatant rapidement que les éclats de voix n'avaient pas réveillé le garçon. Elle s'adossa au battant de bois et se laissa glisser au sol, entourant ses genoux de ses bras. Ignorant la douleur qui se diffusait dans son dos, elle se laissa aller aux sanglots énormes qui la secouaient.

« _Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ?!_ » demanda la voix de Sara de l'autre côté de la porte.

Ca ne fit qu'accentuer encore les secousses qui la traversaient. A tel point, qu'elle était presque certaine qu'on l'entendait parfaitement se donner en spectacle de l'autre côté.

« _Je_ _ne suis pas sûr de savoir exactement, Sara_. »

« Est_-ce que tu lui as expliqué ?! Jack, pour nous ! Est-ce que tu lui as expliqué pour nous ?_ »

Elle se mordit la lèvre, n'ayant aucune envie d'assister à leur dispute conjugale. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne. Jack ne voulait pas qu'elle aille délivrer Jacob toute seule ? Elle allait le faire quand même ! Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui. Elle n'avait besoin de personne. Elle entendit à peine la réponse du Colonel dans son dos, elle se releva et alla jusqu'au lit en chancelant. Elle déposa sans y penser un baiser sur le front de Shifu, sachant avec regret que, si elle tentait de sauver Jacob par elle-même, il y avait très peu –voire aucune- chance pour qu'elle parvienne à faire de même avec lui.

Refoulant toutes ses peurs derrière un mur de détachement, elle avança résolument jusqu'à la fenêtre qu'elle avait repérée plus tôt dans la journée. La poignée joua sans difficulté sous ses doigts et la vitre s'ouvrit. Ne prêtant aucune attention à son épaule douloureuse, elle entreprit d'enjamber le rebord de la fenêtre. Ce fut au moment où elle sauta de l'autre côté que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.

« Carter ! » s'écria Jack.

Mais c'était déjà trop tard, elle était dehors. Elle se mit à courir, sachant qu'il allait la poursuivre et probablement lâcher d'autres gens à sa poursuite. Il fallait qu'elle profite des quelques secondes d'avance qu'elle avait.

Elle sut qu'elle n'arriverait pas à la voiture quand elle fut à moitié chemin. La fatigue liée à sa blessure la ralentissait et elle entendait le bruit de la puissante foulée de Jack à quelques centimètres derrière elle. Une seconde plus tard, il l'avait rattrapée et elle était collée contre sa poitrine. Elle se débattit. Ruant, griffant, frappant tout ce qui passait à sa portée… Mais il continuait de la serrer plus fort, l'emprisonnant de sa chaleur, ne faisant rien pour l'empêcher de le blesser.

« Tu es une idiote. » marmonna-t-il. « Tu es une idiote. »

Elle le savait. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il le lui dise. Elle s'était laissée avoir, l'avait cru… Avait cru à ses baisers, à son désir…

« Salaud ! » cria-t-elle en tambourinant sur sa poitrine avec ses poings. Elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point elle voulait le massacrer pour ce qu'il lui avait fait jusqu'à cet instant. « Salaud ! »

« Arrête ! » ordonna-t-il. « Arrête… »

Elle réalisait qu'il ne semblait pas en colère ou désolé ou quoi que ce soit qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'il soit. Aveuglée par sa colère, elle joua de son genou et ce fut seulement grâces à ses prodigieux réflexes qu'il évita de finir impuissant. Dans le processus, il dût la lâcher et elle se remit à courir.

« Carter ! » appela-t-il derrière elle. « Je ne t'ai jamais trompée ! »

Elle s'arrêta. Peut-être à cause du désespoir dans sa voix, peut-être parce qu'elle avait envie de le croire… Tellement envie.

« Je suis désolé… Sara m'a dit que tu pensais peut-être que… »

Elle avait beau lui tourner le dos, elle savait qu'il approchait lentement.

« _Sara_. » coupa-t-elle avec fureur. « Sara ! » Elle se retourna et le fusilla des yeux. Sa respiration était hachée, elle avait le cœur au bord des lèvres. « Comment tu peux faire ça à quelqu'un comme elle ?! Comment tu peux me faire ça à moi et me regarder en face ?! »

Il ouvrit la bouche et leva les mains dans une piètre tentative pour l'apaiser, mais elle ne le laissa pas en placer une. Ca devait sortir. Ca la pourrissait de l'intérieur.

« Je t'ai dit que je n'attendais rien de toi, Jack ! Que je ne voulais pas de seconde chance ! Tu n'avais pas à coucher avec moi pour t'assurer de ma collaboration ! Tu nous as trompées ! Toutes les deux ! » La fureur laissa place à une amertume nauséeuse. « Tu me dégoutes. »

Elle avait cessé de crier mais, à la vue de la tête du Colonel, c'était peut-être pire. Elle se mordit la lèvre et secoua la tête.

« Bien sûr, tu vas dire que _je_ te dégoute… Et tu auras raison. » Elle déglutit péniblement, toute colère retombée. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de voir le monstre qui se tapissait désormais en elle. Le monstre qu'elle avait été. « Tu as dû avoir du mal à te forcer… A faire semblant de… m'aimer… »

Sa voix se cassa et elle tourna la tête. Il avança vers elle mais elle ne bougea pas. A quoi servait-il de fuir ?

Il resta devant elle, trop loin pour la toucher mais trop près pour qu'elle puisse penser clairement. Finalement, elle accepta de croiser son regard et fut sonnée par la douleur qui ravageait ses traits… Cette culpabilité…

« Je comprends pourquoi tu as fais ça. » déclara-t-elle faiblement. « Je comprends aussi pourquoi tu aimes une femme comme Sara plutôt que quelqu'un comme moi. » Elle cligna des paupières, chassant les larmes qui floutaient sa vue. « Je suppose qu'elle sait pour ces nuits là… mais qu'elle considère que ce n'est pas grave puisque coucher avec moi ne voulait rien dire pour toi. »

Elle baissa les yeux et fixa le sol, attendant qu'il se dévoile enfin. Avec un peu de chance, il ne lui jetterait pas ses crimes au visage… Il lui dirait simplement que s'il l'avait aimée un jour, c'était il y a longtemps, et qu'elle n'était plus cette femme là. Elle était un assassin aux mains rougies par le sang des innocents, et à l'esprit perverti par le pouvoir que sa fonction lui avait assuré. Tout comme Daniel Jackson.

« Coucher avec toi… »

Il s'arrêta et elle ferma les yeux, perturbée par la tendresse incongrue qui perçait dans sa voix. Elle sentit sa main presser sous son menton pour qu'elle relève la tête. Elle le fit, tentant d'empêcher ses lèvres de trembler sous l'assaut des pleurs qui menaçaient à nouveau de la submerger.

« Coucher avec toi… » reprit-il, en plantant son regard dans le sien. « Ca signifiait beaucoup pour moi, Carter. »

A nouveau, elle détourna la tête. « Tu n'es pas obligé de… » Elle prit une grande inspiration. « Je ne veux plus entendre de mensonges, Jack. Ca ne changera rien à ma décision de rester de ton côté. Je ne veux juste _plus_… de mensonges. »

« Plus de mensonges. » promit-il après une minute d'un silence gênant.

Il attrapa sa main et l'attira contre lui. Elle se laissa faire parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre, et parce qu'elle désirait prétendre, une dernière fois, qu'il lui appartenait. Elle passa son bras gauche autour de sa nuque, le droit sagement replié contre son ventre pour ne pas tirer davantage sur son épaule, et soupira presque de contentement quand il nicha sa tête dans son cou.

« Coucher avec toi… » répéta-t-il une troisième fois, et elle se mordit la lèvre parce que les mots, prononcés contre sa peau, résonnaient dans tous son être. « est la meilleure chose que j'ai faite de toute ma vie. »

Elle resta silencieuse, tentant de décrypter ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle savait qu'elle était douée dans ce genre d'activité et, avouons le, ensemble c'était génial, mais… ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de choses qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui dise pour s'excuser ou se faire pardonner. Et en fait, c'était… perturbant. Il dût sentir son malaise parce qu'il fut secoué d'un petit rire qui faillit lui arracher un gémissement, quand il se répercuta le long de sa nuque.

« Pardon, Carter… Ca ne sonnait pas comme ça dans ma tête. »

Mal à l'aise, elle voulut s'écarter mais il ne la laissa pas faire. Il la maintint contre lui, se mettant à caresser ses cheveux comme pour l'apaiser. L'intimité du geste la dérangea parce que si elle pouvait lui pardonner de s'être servi d'elle, elle ne pourrait pas lui pardonner de tromper une femme qui avait été aussi gentille avec elle malgré son attitude désagréable.

« Jack… »

« Ce que j'essayais de dire. » coupa-t-il en relevant la tête pour la regarder en face. « C'est que je ne regrette pas ce qu'on a fait. Je ne l'ai pas regretté une seconde. Et ça, parce que je… »

Il s'interrompit et elle en fut presque reconnaissante parce qu'elle était à moitié persuadée que ce qui allait suivre était une déclaration d'amour. Et elle ne voulait pas d'une déclaration d'amour. Pas d'un homme déjà en couple.

Son regard la suppliait de comprendre ce que son esprit refusait. En un sens, elle était soulagée de savoir qu'il n'avait pas totalement joué avec elle et fait semblant d'avoir envie d'elle pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. D'un autre côté, ça rajoutait un poids insupportable à sa culpabilité vis-à-vis de Sara.

« Non. » Elle secoua la tête avant qu'il ne se décide à formuler ce qu'elle pouvait de toute façon lire dans ses yeux. « Non, je ne serai pas cette femme là. »

Il fronça les sourcils, visiblement perdu, et elle recommença à lutter pour qu'il la lâche. Ce qu'il refusa de faire, puisqu'il la serra un peu plus fermement.

« Quelle femme, Carter ? »

Elle cessa de se débattre et laissa sa tête retomber avec lassitude sur son épaule. « Une briseuse de ménage. »

Il éclata franchement de rire et ça la blessa irrationnellement qu'il se moque aussi ouvertement d'elle.

« Bébé… » Il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe et elle s'en voulut d'apprécier le contact. « La seule personne avec qui je suis en ménage, c'est toi. »

L'information mit un moment à pénétrer la bouillie qui lui servait désormais de cerveau, mais quand elle fit enfin son chemin, elle leva brusquement la tête, cherchant son regard.

« Bien que ça ressemble plus à un cirque qu'à un ménage, si tu veux mon avis. » déclara-t-il en souriant.

Elle fronça les sourcils, ignorant ses pathétiques tentatives pour alléger l'atmosphère.

« Et Sara ? » demanda-t-elle, refusant de laisser l'espoir faire son trou pour rien.

Il secoua la tête. « Sara est une amie. Ca fait longtemps qu'il n'y a plus rien de… romantique entre nous. »

Elle chercha son regard et n'y lut que de la sincérité. Pas de mensonges, rien d'autre que de la tendresse et de l'amour. Elle se sentit stupide.

« Je ne te trahirai pas, Sam. » souffla-t-il. « Jamais. »

Elle s'humecta les lèvres, toute son attention désormais concentrée sur sa bouche, et elle glissa à nouveau son bras valide autour de son cou.

« Je suis désolé. » poursuivit-il en faisant courir ses mains dans son dos. « Je pensais que tu étais en colère à cause de Maybourne. Je n'avais pas pensé à ce que la situation devait avoir l'air à tes yeux. »

Elle secoua la tête, se sentant stupide en réalisant que personne n'avait jamais rien dit qui prouve que Sara et Jack s'étaient remis en couple.

« C'est moi qui suis désolée, je… »

Elle s'arrêta, faute de savoir quoi dire et soupira. Il déposa un nouveau baiser sur sa joue et rapprocha sa bouche de son oreille.

« Ca veut dire que si j'essaye de t'embrasser, tu ne vas plus me frapper ? »

Elle éclata d'un rire léger et captura ses lèvres, jouant à le provoquer. Elle n'eut pas vraiment à insister longtemps avant qu'il prenne le contrôle du baiser et ne laisse ses mains dériver vers des endroits indécents. Sa bouche roula vers son cou et il mordilla la peau tendre, éveillant le feu qui brûlait ses entrailles.

« Jack… »

Ce qu'elle avait voulu comme un avertissement ne fut qu'un long gémissement. Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules, profitant du maigre contrôle qui lui restait pour le repousser. Il décolla ses lèvres de son décolleté mais uniquement pour les reposer sur les siennes.

« Jack. » grogna-t-elle à nouveau.

Cette fois, il s'écarta pour la dévisager.

« Carter… »

Elle aurait pu s'amuser de la supplique dans son regard s'il n'y avait pas eu cette même envie au fond d'elle, ce même besoin. Elle ne voulait rien d'autre que de s'abandonner à ses étreintes sur le champ… Mais pas au point de le faire en plein air.

« Je ne veux pas commencer quelque chose qu'on ne pourra pas finir. » trancha-t-elle.

Il lui sourit. Un de ces sourires lents et sexys qu'il n'arborait en général qu'après l'amour… Evidemment, elle se sentit fondre en réponse.

« Qui a dit qu'on ne finirait pas ? »

Elle s'obligea à s'éclaircir les idées même si elle devait admettre que le ballet incessant de ses mains dans son dos, descendant de plus en plus bas, ne l'aidait en rien.

« Il y a déjà un garçon dans mon lit. » gémit-elle alors qu'il reposait à nouveau sa bouche sur la peau tendre de son cou, mordillant la chair jusqu'à laisser une légère marque.

« Pas besoin de lit. » marmonna-t-il dans le creux de sa gorge, et elle eut, pendant une seconde, la sensation tenace que ses genoux allaient céder sous elle.

Se raccrochant au maigre bon sens qui lui restait encore, elle agrippa sa nuque et tira en arrière sans prendre garde à son petit cri de douleur indigné. Quand elle fut sûre d'avoir son attention totale, elle prit ses lèvres, les torturant jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus penser correctement. Alors seulement, elle s'écarta, fière de l'éclat de frustration dans ses yeux.

« Je ne vais pas faire l'amour avec toi ici, Jack. Alors, réfléchis. Vite. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel. « Tu es un démon. »

Elle perdit son sourire. Ca sonnait un peu trop près de ce qu'elle se répétait la nuit quand les cauchemars ne lui offraient aucun répit. Elle était un démon et ne méritait pas de rédemption.

« Hey, non… Bébé… » Il glissa la main sur sa joue et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux. « Tu n'es pas un démon. » affirma-t-il, avec conviction. « Tu es un ange. »

Elle secoua la tête, serrant les dents contre la vague d'émotions sincères qu'elle n'avait pas anticipée.

« Je n'ai rien d'un ange, Jack. »

Il valait mieux qu'il se sorte cette idée de la tête. Même à l'époque où ils s'étaient rencontrés, elle n'avait rien eu d'un ange. Elle n'aimait déjà pas la comparaison, à ce moment là, et Dieu sait que Jonas l'avait appelée comme ça souvent. Mais aujourd'hui… Non, elle n'était pas un ange. Un ange déchu, à la limite… Un monstre… Un démon.

Mal à l'aise brusquement de rechercher un plaisir et un bonheur auxquels elle n'avait aucun droit de prétendre, elle s'écarta plus franchement. L'air frais la fit frissonner. Elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il faisait froid là dehors, accaparée comme elle l'était par Jack et les sensations qu'il faisait naître sur sa peau.

« Sam. »

C'était ferme. Presqu'un ordre.

Par réflexe, elle leva la tête et planta son regard dans celui du Colonel.

« Plus de mensonges, n'est ce pas ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle acquiesça lentement, pas prête pour autant à entendre les vérités qu'il pourrait éventuellement lui dire. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il parle, la console ou la condamne, il n'en fit rien. Silencieusement, il attrapa sa main et entreprit de la traîner à sa suite. Elle ne se fit pas prier, totalement confiante tandis qu'il l'entrainait dans les ruelles.

Progressivement, ils arrivèrent à la périphérie de la partie habitée du village, et Jack s'arrêta devant une petite maison à moitié écroulée. Il joua de l'épaule pour ouvrir la porte aux gonds rouillés et fit de même pour la refermer. Délaissant la partie droite où s'entassaient des débris, il l'emmena vers une petite pièce. Sam n'était pas vraiment rassurée par l'apparente instabilité du bâtiment et allait lui demander s'il était sûr de ce qu'il faisait quand ils débarquèrent dans ce qu'elle supposa être une chambre.

Son regard fut immédiatement attiré par le toit. Ou plutôt l'absence de toit… Les étoiles scintillaient gaiment au dessus d'eux, les narguant de leur éternité éphémère. Elle observa, du coin de l'œil, Jack tirer un simple matelas de derrière un renforcement et l'installer au milieu de la chambre. Les quatre murs étaient intacts. Il ne manquait que le toit. Il avait dû beaucoup travailler pour débarrasser les gravas… Mais c'était le genre d'endroit que Jack adorait. A l'abri mais ouvert au monde… Elle pouvait parfaitement l'imaginer ici, les soirs de beau temps…

Un léger baiser sur sa nuque la sortit de son imagination et elle tourna la tête vers lui, un fin sourire sur les lèvres. Elle resta hésitante tandis qu'il glissait ses mains sur son ventre, la collant contre lui dans le processus. Son dos épousant parfaitement son torse, elle appuya la tête sur son épaule, et laissa tristement son regard dériver une nouvelle fois vers le ciel.

S'il y avait une justice, les âmes de ceux qu'elle avait assassinés devraient y être… Elle n'était déjà pas certaine de croire aux âmes, encore moins à la justice… Et si elle devait être honnête avec elle-même, elle devait admettre que ça faisait des années qu'elle ne croyait plus en rien.

Jack déposa un nouveau baiser dans son cou, tendrement, et elle réalisa que c'était faux. Quelque part, elle avait toujours cru en lui. En ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Elle croyait en l'amour à défaut d'autre chose, mais elle supposait que c'était mieux que rien.

« Ce serait mentir de te dire que tout le monde va t'accepter, Carter. » murmura-t-il, la dureté de ses propos contrastant avec la douceur de son étreinte. « Beaucoup vont t'en vouloir. Beaucoup vont te rejeter. Beaucoup vont penser que tu as senti le vent tourner et que c'est pour ça que tu as quitté Daniel. »

Expirant faiblement, elle posa ses mains sur les siennes, refusant de cacher leur tremblement. Elle en avait assez de cacher ses faiblesses, et sans aller jusqu'à les porter en étendard, elle était décidé à les exprimer un peu plus librement. En réponse, il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui.

« Ce que tu as fait… » continua-t-il doucement. « La façon dont tu l'as fait, surtout… Sans la moindre trace d'émotion, sans hésitation… » Il secoua la tête. « Oui, beaucoup pensent et continueront à penser que tu es un démon. Tu incarnais le côté sombre de Daniel, Carter… Personne ne peut oublier ça. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre pour contenir les larmes que ses mots, aiguisés comme des lames, provoquaient. Son corps entier tremblait sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire à présent. Un de ses bras quitta sa taille et elle pensa simplement qu'il la repoussait –comment aurait-elle pu le lui reprocher ?- mais sa main se posa sous son menton et il tourna sa tête vers lui. Elle se laissa faire comme une poupée désarticulée.

« Mais, Sam… » Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres. Il ne pouvait pas rater l'humidité de son regard mais il ne chercha pas non plus à l'apaiser par ses gestes. « Pour moi, tu as toujours été, tu _es_ un ange. Un peu cassé, un peu brisé peut-être… Mais… » Il marqua une pause et s'humecta les lèvres. « _Mon_ ange. »

Ses yeux voyagèrent brièvement jusqu'à ses lèvres, mais ils paraissaient hésitants, ne sachant visiblement pas comment elle avait pris son étrange déclaration. Elle ne le savait pas elle-même, à vrai dire. Elle était à présent bouleversée pour une toute autre raison et si elle brûlait de lui demander ce qu'elle avait fait pour le mériter, elle se contenta sagement de l'embrasser à en perdre la raison. Le baiser passa rapidement de langoureux à passionné et moins d'une minute plus tard, elle s'écroulait sur le matelas, grimaçant discrètement quand la chute brutale se répercuta dans son épaule.

Elle ne s'en soucia plus dès l'instant où les mains agiles de Jack la débarrassèrent de ses vêtements superflus et, tandis qu'il se déshabillait lui-même, elle fit rouler deux ou trois fois l'articulation de son bras, se forçant à s'habituer à la douleur. Elle avait vécu pire.

« Ca va ? » demanda-t-il gentiment, en désignant sa blessure d'un mouvement de tête.

Un sourire aguicheur étira ses lèvres et elle inclina la tête. « Viens vérifier. »

Il ne se fit pas prier et elle soupira quand leurs peaux se rencontrèrent enfin, après tant de jours de séparations. Elle découvrit ensuite un phénomène étrange. Qu'elle ferme ou qu'elle ouvre les yeux… elle voyait des étoiles…

Lorsqu'ils furent enfin rassasiés l'un de l'autre, elle s'installa partiellement sur sa poitrine. Assez pour profiter de sa chaleur mais pas assez pour le gêner et commença à retracer distraitement les nombreuses cicatrices qui barraient son torse. Elle en était à la cinquième quand son oreiller improvisé fut pris de secousses.

« Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ? »

En réponse, il se mit à caresser doucement ses cheveux.

« C'est ironique. » dit-il.

Elle retraça la sixième et sourit en sentant sa respiration s'accélérer sous ses caresses.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle paresseusement, au bout de quelques secondes.

« La vie. »

Elle sentit une certaine amertume dans le ton, et elle se souleva légèrement pour le regarder.

« En quoi ? »

Il lui sourit. « Imagine que Shifu ne soit jamais entré dans nos vies… Tout aurait continué comme avant et on ne serait pas dans ce merdier. »

Elle acquiesça. « Je suppose. Même si ce n'est pas vraiment la faute de Shifu. »

Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de prendre la défense de l'enfant maintenant qu'elle connaissait les raisons de son comportement. Jack ignora délibérément sa dernière remarque. Il ne voulait probablement pas tomber dans le piège où elle s'était si consciencieusement précipitée : s'attacher au petit garçon.

« Dans ce cas là, Carter, toi et moi n'aurions jamais réussi à dépasser ce qui nous séparait et nous en serions toujours au même point. Et ça m'embrouille parce que je sais qu'il y a deux mois, j'aurai tout donné pour revenir à cette époque là, et maintenant, je serais incapable de te sacrifier pour ça. »

Elle analysa ses mots quelques minutes, sachant qu'il y avait plus de variables que ça à prendre en considération. D'abord, rien ne disait qu'ils seraient tous les deux encore vivants… Ensuite, elle avait changé de camp pour lui… Elle aurait donc certainement fini par briser un aussi petit règlement. Mais au final, elle comprit son point de vue. Avant qu'elle ne l'épargne, tout était clair dans sa tête. Et maintenant…

« C'est ironique. » concéda-t-elle, avant de reposer sa tête au creux de son épaule. Il recommença à caresser ses cheveux et elle se laissa faire, se laissant absorber par les sensations.

« Jack ? » demanda-t-elle, au bout d'un moment.

« Mmm ? » répondit-il d'un ton endormi.

Elle passa la langue sur ses lèvres, espérant apaiser la soudaine sécheresse de sa gorge. Elle savait qu'il n'allait pas forcément aimer ce qu'elle était sur le point de lui demander.

« On va sauver mon père ? »

Certainement alerté par la fragilité de sa voix, il descendit sa main sur son épaule et la serra une seconde dans une tentative de réconfort.

« On fera ce qu'on peut, Carter. Mais je ne peux pas te promettre qu'on réussira. »

Elle se colla un peu plus contre lui, et laissa trainer ses ongles sur sa poitrine, hésitant à continuer.

« Sam, pourquoi tu ne dirais pas ce que tu as dans la tête ? »

Elle soupira, en le maudissant de la connaître si bien, et posa sa main à plat sur son cœur.

« Imaginons qu'on réussisse à le sauver… On pourrait aussi essayer de ramener Shifu. »

« Carter. » gronda-t-il immédiatement.

Elle ferma les yeux, sachant qu'elle aurait mieux fait de se taire.

« Il ne nous voulait aucun mal, Jack ! On l'a forcé à faire ça. Et… »

« _Et_, il a fait de Daniel un monstre inhumain ! » coupa-t-il.

Un peu choquée qu'il ait élevé la voix, elle se redressa totalement. Son regard était froid, prudent.

« Daniel… » commença-t-elle à lui exposer sa théorie selon laquelle ce n'était pas non plus réellement sa faute.

« Daniel est devenu un tyran, Sam. » l'interrompit-il une nouvelle fois. « Ne prends pas sa défense devant moi. _Jamais_. »

Il avait beau avoir abaissé à nouveau la voix, elle eut l'impression qu'il lui avait craché le dernier mot au visage. Troublée, elle s'éloigna légèrement de lui.

« Tu le hais tellement… »

Il la dévisagea avec incrédulité et elle se sentit devenir rouge. Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas rougi…

« Pas toi ? »

La rhétorique la frappa et elle eut conscience que derrière la question s'en cachait une autre. A savoir, à qui était-elle fidèle aujourd'hui ? Toujours à Daniel ? Ou à lui ?

Agacée sans s'expliquer pourquoi, elle attrapa ses vêtements et entreprit de se rhabiller, prétendant que c'était le froid et non la conversation qui la faisait frissonner.

« Non. » finit-elle par répondre, décidant que l'honnêteté était encore la meilleure approche. « Je hais ce qu'il est devenu. Mais le vrai Daniel, celui qui se cache sous toute cette horreur, est mon ami. Je ne pourrais jamais oublier cela. »

Il secoua la tête, et planta son regard dans les étoiles. « Alors, tu es bien naïve. Il n'aura pas ce genre de considération pour toi. »

Elle se rassit et ramena ses jambes contre elle, entourant ses genoux de ses bras. Elle se sentait fatiguée et perdue par la façon dont l'ambiance était passée d'agréable à tendue. Elle n'aimait pas voir Jack aussi dur. Elle n'aimait pas que, par mimétisme, elle se referme elle aussi comme une huître.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu le hais à ce point ? »

Sa mâchoire se tendit et elle pensa qu'il ne répondrait pas. A vrai dire, elle caressait l'idée de retourner à la petite maison et de se recoucher à côté de Shifu pour oublier le désastre de cette fin de nuit. Elle n'était pas sûre d'elle-même quand il était question de sentiments. Elle préférait fuir plutôt que d'être rejetée.

« Parce que c'était mon ami, et qu'il m'a trahi. »

La voix était calme, prudente. Elle sentit la myriade complexe d'émotions qui se dissimulait derrière cette courte explication. Elle comprit néanmoins beaucoup mieux ce qui animait Jack. Il avait fait confiance à Daniel et celui-ci s'était retourné contre lui. Il le haïssait parce qu'il l'avait aimé.

« Et moi ? »

La question le prit au dépourvu et il tourna la tête vers elle. Elle le suppliait des yeux de répondre honnêtement à la question.

« Quoi, toi ? » demanda-t-il, aussitôt radouci.

« Est-ce que tu m'as haïs comme tu le hais ? »

Il y eut un très court silence, puis il tendit la main vers elle, attendant qu'elle la prenne. Elle le fit avec hésitation, regrettant déjà d'avoir posé une question qui, à coup sûr, allait lui faire du mal. Il l'attira contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait repris sa position initiale et que sa tête soit à nouveau sur son épaule. Sa main revint jouer dans ses cheveux, et elle ferma les yeux, préférant savourer le moment.

« Je n'ai jamais pu te haïr, Carter. » répondit-il calmement. « Dieu sait que j'ai essayé, mais je n'y suis jamais arrivé. »

Elle soupira imperceptiblement, soulagée. Son cœur reprit une course un peu plus normale et elle se détendit.

« Je t'en ai voulu de ne pas m'avoir suivi. » continua-t-il. « J'étais en colère que tu ais choisi Daniel plutôt que moi, et je l'ai haïs davantage pour ça. »

Tristement, elle déposa un petit baiser dans son cou. « Je regrette… »

Il acquiesça. « Je sais. » Il marqua une pause, puis prit une grande inspiration. « Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue avec moi ? »

Elle devina à la neutralité du ton que c'était une question qu'il avait tournée et retournée dans sa tête pendant cinq ans. C'était quelque chose qui l'avait perturbé, dévoré et consumé. Elle s'était tant de fois posé la même, que la réponse quitta ses lèvres sans qu'elle ait le temps de peser ses mots.

« Parce que tu ne t'es pas battu pour moi. Je ne t'étais pas essentielle alors que Daniel avait besoin de moi. J'avais l'impression de compter pour lui… Et toi… tu m'ignorais depuis des mois. »

Il réagit assez mal à ses propos. Elle sentit sa respiration ralentir dangereusement et quand elle leva la tête pour vérifier que tout allait bien, il la renversa. Elle se retrouva sur le dos, son visage à quelques centimètres à peine du sien. Il semblait à la fois triste et en colère… mais pas contre elle. Plus contre lui-même.

« Je t'aimais, Carter. Bien sûr que tu m'étais essentielle. »

Elle battit des paupières, sentant un malaise grandir dans son ventre là où il n'aurait dû y avoir qu'étincelles.

« Tu m'_aimais_ ? »

Il lui fit un vrai sourire. « Oui. »

Fermant les yeux, elle détourna la tête. Elle aurait voulu pleurer mais se le défendit formellement. Elle avait assez pleuré pour aujourd'hui, pour la semaine et probablement pour le reste du mois.

« Oh ! Non, non, non… »

Elle refusa de rouvrir les yeux malgré son ton paniqué.

« Sam. »

A nouveau cet ordre, mais cette fois un peu effrayé. Elle se demanda s'ils allaient toujours finir par retomber dans les vieux réflexes ou s'ils passeraient au-dessus, en fin de compte. Obéissant néanmoins par habitude, elle le regarda dans les yeux.

« Je t'_aimais_, oui. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai arrêté, enfin… » Il semblait adorablement confus. « Je t'aime encore, ça c'est sûr. Je voulais dire… » Il ferma les yeux et soupira. « Je crains pour les relations amoureuses, Carter. »

Elle ne put pas contenir son sourire amusé, les papillons étant cette fois à leur place dans son ventre.

« Je vois ça. »

Il rouvrit les paupières et fronça les sourcils, faussement énervé.

« Tu te moques de moi ? »

Elle hocha la tête sans scrupule, éclatant de rire quand il fondit sur ses lèvres en représailles. Soupirant de contentement, elle laissa à nouveau son regard se perdre dans les étoiles. Cette nuit… Cette nuit valait toutes les éternités du monde.


	6. Chapter 6

_Il est grand temps de rallumer les étoiles._

Guillaume Apollinaire « Les mamelles de Tirésias. »

**Chapitre 6 : **

Elle avait toujours su que ça finirait mal. Le pressentiment ne l'avait pas lâché depuis le réveil. Il n'avait cessé de la titiller alors qu'elle se disputait avec Jack sur le bien fondé de sa présence durant l'échange, lui, arguant qu'elle ne pourrait pas se défendre avec l'épaule droite en charpie et elle, rétorquant qu'elle tirait aussi parfaitement de la main gauche que de la main droite. Il avait grandi en elle durant le trajet qui les menait au lieu de rendez vous isolé que Maybourne avait choisi et si Jack s'était gentiment moqué d'elle, prétendant qu'elle n'avait pas fait ça depuis longtemps, il devait désormais regretter de ne pas avoir écouté son instinct avec plus d'attention.

Agrippant fermement son arme d'une main, l'autre serrant inconsciemment les petits doigts de Shifu, Samantha Carter était perdue. Devant elle, Daniel, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, réitéra calmement son ordre.

« Venez ici, Sam. »

Elle resta pourtant immobile, refusant de tourner la tête vers Jack pour prendre ses ordres. Le silence était à couper au couteau, tous attendant qu'elle fasse un choix.

Avancer aux côtés de Shifu ou déclencher les hostilités.

Tout avait pourtant bien commencé. Ils étaient arrivés en avance, les rebelles se déployant rapidement de façon stratégique, laissant Sam, Jack et Maybourne se tenir au milieu de la route avec l'enfant. Deux camions transportant les prisonniers, deux Jeep et une limousine avaient fait leur apparition. Sam avait été déstabilisée, ne pensant pas que Daniel viendrait en personne. Pourtant, il était là devant eux, et Jack l'avait visiblement mal vécu.

Il avait donné l'ordre qu'on libère ceux qui étaient dans le premier camion, et les rebelles, à l'intérieur, qui étaient effectivement des femmes et des enfants mals en point, s'étaient dispersés dans les bois où leurs hommes les avaient récupérés. Daniel avait alors demandé qu'on lui rende Shifu. Jack avait refusé, ordonnant qu'on libère ceux qui étaient dans le deuxième camion.

Daniel s'était contenté de sourire et de demander à Jack d'ouvrir lui-même la porte. Ce n'était pas Jack mais Maybourne qui s'était avancé, avant de revenir précipitamment à leurs côtés. Il n'y avait rien à sauver dans le camion. Rien que des cadavres.

Jack était furieux. Il donna un ordre de repli, mais Daniel ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Un simple geste vers Harisson et il se précipita vers la Jeep avec empressement, tirant un homme affaibli en pleine lumière. C'est là que leur ancien coéquipier avait porté le coup de grâce. Les prisonniers qu'il avait libérés étaient un témoignage de sa grande magnanimité, mais maintenant, Jack avait le choix. Soit il lui rendait ce qui lui appartenait de droit, soit il abattait Jacob Carter.

Et quand il parlait de ce qui lui appartenait, il ne faisait pas seulement référence à Shifu. Sam était comprise dans le lot.

Elle se reprocha une nouvelle fois de ne pas avoir vu clair dans son jeu. Evidemment qu'il n'allait pas se servir de Jacob comme souffre-douleur. Il n'était pas allé traquer un Tock'Ra pour son bon plaisir… Elle avait été stupide de se laisser accaparer par Jack au point de ne plus pouvoir réfléchir correctement. La situation aurait pu être évitée.

« Sam. » s'impatienta Daniel. « Dépêchez vous. »

Soupirant, elle baissa les yeux vers Shifu dont le regard sombre était posé sur elle, attendant qu'elle se décide.

« Sam. » appela calmement la voix de Jack, un peu plus loin sur la droite. Par réflexe, elle leva la tête. « A terre. »

L'ordre précéda de peu la première salve. Elle eut à peine le temps d'entraîner Shifu rouler dans la poussière avant que les tirs nourris ne commencent. Elle trouva rapidement un abri derrière un arbre au tronc large, et s'accroupit vers l'enfant, haletante.

« Il faut que tu te sauves. » dit-elle rapidement. Il n'y avait plus aucune raison de le rendre à Daniel puisqu'il n'y avait plus rien à échanger. Elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à sacrifier Shifu à son père, tout comme elle ne pouvait faire l'inverse.

« Samantha Carter… » commença le garçon, oubliant le surnom.

Elle leva la main, l'interrompant, et avisa Jack un peu plus loin, à couvert lui aussi derrière un tronc massif. Elle traça du regard un chemin relativement sûr et reporta son attention sur l'enfant.

« Le bouclier est toujours actif ? »

Il hocha lentement la tête, ses yeux se perdant lui aussi vers Jack, comme s'il savait d'avance ce qu'elle allait lui demander. Sam se contraignit à rester calme malgré les battements anarchiques de son cœur. Un plan se dessinait peu à peu dans son esprit. Un plan que Jack n'allait pas aimer et qui pourrait bien le faire tuer.

« Contourne les arbres par là, tu vois ? » Elle lui désigna l'endroit de la main, quand il acquiesça, elle posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules et plongea son regard dans le sien. Faire courir un danger au garçon lui déplaisait même si le bouclier le protégerait sûrement efficacement.

« Je veux que tu le protèges pour moi, Shifu. »

Il posa une main sur son cœur. « Je le promets sur ma vie, Sam. »

Fronçant les sourcils, elle secoua la tête. « Non. Pas sur ta vie. »

Elle hésita une seconde puis ébouriffa ses cheveux, mal à l'aise. « Et quand je reviendrais, on reparlera de cette histoire d'apprendre à être un enfant. »

C'était plus un si qu'un quand, mais elle connaissait les règles. Rester positive. Et elle n'avait pas non plus de temps à perdre. Elle l'envoya dans la bonne direction d'une gentille poussée. Son regard se perdit une fois de plus vers Jack. Elle aurait aimé confier un message au garçon pour lui… Mais qu'y avait-il à dire qu'il ne sache déjà ?

Elle attendit que Shifu l'ait atteint et se soit accroché à son pare-balle pour mettre son idée à exécution. Refusant de l'observer tandis qu'il écoutait les explications incomplètes de l'harsiesis, elle entreprit de se frayer un chemin dans le bois. Contourner l'affrontement ne lui prit pas beaucoup de temps.

Ils étaient tous à couvert. Tous, sauf Jacob et Daniel.

Comment elle parvint jusqu'à eux sans encombres et sans une nouvelle balle dans le corps, c'était un mystère. Toujours est-il qu'elle se planta devant l'ancien archéologue au moment précis où la voix puissante de Jack ordonnait un cessez-le-feu. Le silence retomba aussi rapidement qu'il avait été brisé. Priant pour que Jack ait l'intelligence de dissimuler l'enfant à la vue de Daniel, elle prit une grande inspiration.

« Laissez partir mon père. » demanda-t-elle calmement à son ancien ami. « Vous m'avez moi. C'est tout ce que vous obtiendrez aujourd'hui. »

Daniel secoua la tête. « Malgré la haute opinion que vous avez de vous-même, Sam, vous n'êtes pas si importante. » Le ton léger se durcit rapidement. « Je veux Shifu. »

Un sourire ironique étira les lèvres de Sam. « Il est déjà loin. C'est moi ou rien. »

« Carter ! » hurla Jack derrière elle. Trop proche pour être encore à l'abri de l'arbre.

Elle lui tournait le dos et c'était encore le mieux. Sans se laisser démonter, elle croisa le regard hésitant de Daniel.

« C'est moi ou rien, Danny. Ce n'est pas négociable. »

L'emploi du surnom sembla le perturber quelques secondes, puis il fit un signe de tête à Harisson qui s'empara de Jacob et le jeta dans la Jeep. Elle refoula la vague d'inquiétude à son manque de réactions inhabituel et se contenta d'attendre la décision de Daniel. Quand il posa doucement la main sur son bras, en regardant par-dessus son épaule avec un sourire amusé, elle comprit que Jack était plus prêt qu'elle ne l'avait cru. Et de fait, avant qu'elle ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Harisson l'avait mis en joue et avait tiré.

Elle se retourna dans un cri de terreur pure. Le hurlement mourut dans sa gorge quand elle vit l'unique balle se fracasser sur un écran doré. Elle comprit dans un moment de soulagement écrasant que Shifu lui avait donné le bouclier.

« Sam ! » cria-t-il, en tirant dans la direction d'Harisson. « Rejoins-moi ! »

Elle tourna la tête vers la Jeep où son père avait été jeté. Son regard tomba ensuite sur la main que Daniel avait posé sur son avant-bras. Elle pourrait se dégager sans problème… Oui, mais elle ne pouvait pas abandonner Jacob.

« Jack. »

Il cessa de tirer et planta ses yeux dans les siens, indifférent aux multiples balles qui s'écrasaient lamentablement contre le bouclier.

« Ne fais pas l'idiote ! Pour une fois dans ta vie, Samantha, fais ce que je te dis, et ramène tes fesses ici ! »

Il semblait paniqué et, de sa part, c'était perturbant. Pourtant, il avait déjà compris qu'elle ne reviendrait pas. Elle le lisait dans ses yeux.

« Je suis désolée. » marmonna-t-elle, avant de se tourner vers Daniel, luttant contre les larmes stupides qui lui brouillaient la vue. « Allons-nous-en. »

Il avait un sourire satisfait en place. Lentement, il dévisagea Jack, et leva les sourcils.

« Il semblerait que ce soit moi qui gagne, Jack. »

La mâchoire du Colonel était tendue à l'extrême et elle était persuadée que si Daniel avait été plus près, il l'aurait frappé sans la moindre hésitation.

« Touchez-la… » répliqua-t-il, d'un ton posé d'où émanait une agressivité difficilement contenue. « Touchez-la, et je vous… »

« Vous quoi ? » coupa Daniel avec amusement. « Vous me tuerez ? Si vous en aviez eu les capacités, ce serait déjà fait. »

Un rictus déforma les lèvres de Jack. « Je vous tuerai. »

C'était une promesse. Une promesse qui fit frissonner Sam alors que les yeux de Jack quittaient Daniel pour se poser sur elle. Là aussi, il y avait une promesse. Il la sauverait.

« Vous voulez Sam ? » demanda Daniel. « C'est très simple. Rendez-moi Shifu. »

Elle vit dans le subtil changement d'attitude de Jack qu'il envisageait sérieusement cette possibilité là. Or, elle ne voulait pas qu'il explore cette idée.

« Jack ! » intervint-elle. « Tu sais ce que je veux. »

Elle voulait qu'il prenne soin de Shifu pour elle, le temps qu'elle se sorte de ce guêpier. Plus que ça, Shifu était un avantage tactique qu'il ne devrait pas envisager de sacrifier pour sa sécurité à elle. Elle l'implora du regard de comprendre, d'accepter ce qu'elle lui demandait. Elle savait qu'elle exigeait beaucoup. Beaucoup trop. Elle savait aussi qu'il n'y avait pas d'alternative.

« Oui… » finit-il par répondre. « Oui, je le sais. »

Il baissa son arme. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas hurler quelque chose d'une banalité affligeante qui lui enlèverait toute crédibilité. A la place, elle se contenta de se laisser entraîner par Harisson vers la seconde Jeep garée un peu plus loin. Elle l'autorisa à lui lier les poignets, ne laissant rien paraître quand le fer mordit sa peau. Au loin, elle entendit Daniel assurer à Jack qu'il ne voulait rien d'autre que lui rendre sa nouvelle alliée, et qu'il serait, quant à lui, ravi de récupérer Shifu. Elle n'entendit pas la réponse de Jack parce que l'homme l'avait poussée à l'intérieur de la voiture et prit place à côté d'elle.

La Jeep démarra cinq minutes plus tard, et Sam n'eut même pas à se forcer pour contenir ses larmes. Elle était vide de toute émotion. Une coquille abandonnée. Le bavardage insipide et supérieur de Harisson l'amusait presque. Il se pensait vainqueur car il avait pris sa place et l'avait capturée… Grand bien lui en fasse. Son égo lui ferait une belle jambe quand il brulerait en enfer.

C'était un paradoxe si étrange que dans son semi-brouillard, elle faillit éclater de rire…

Elle ne croyait plus au Ciel ou à une quelconque rédemption…

Mais elle croyait à l'enfer.

Elle y croyait tellement que ça la terrifiait. S'il y avait une chose dans cet univers qui l'effrayait vraiment, qu'on pouvait considérer comme sa phobie, c'était le feu. Etre avalée par les flammes… Et quelles meilleures descriptions de l'enfer qu'un déluge de magma incandescent et d'incendie à perte de vue, prêt à la dévorer pour l'éternité ?

Elle ne résista pas quand Harisson la poussa hors de la voiture et qu'elle s'écroula sur l'herbe. Elle ne protesta pas quand il lui flanqua un coup de pied dans le ventre parce qu'elle ne se relevait pas assez vite. Et bien entendu, elle ne s'étonna même pas quand ils la balancèrent dans une pièce plus sordide encore que le caveau où Maybourne l'avait enfermée.

Ici, il n'y avait pas de grands murs de pierres froides travaillées et sculptées dans un but précis… Pas non plus de petite fenêtre laissant percer la lumière du jour… Il n'y avait que quatre parois de béton gris uniforme. Une fois la porte refermée, vous étiez enfermé dans un cube. Un cube gris. Un cube sans droite ou gauche, devant ou derrière, dessus ou dessous. Vous étiez simplement prisonnier, captif d'un étrange monde monochrome où plus rien n'avait de sens.

Elle savait où elle était. La prison de marque. Celle où Daniel faisait enfermer les détenus trop importants pour être simplement tués ou emprisonnés dans un des pénitenciers. Celle où il parquait ceux dont il fallait soutirer des renseignements. Celle d'où on ne sortait jamais.

Cachée sous la Maison Blanche elle-même, elle était inconnue de tous et surtout indétectable. A moins de savoir où chercher, personne ne trouverait jamais le passage dissimulé dans la cheminée du deuxième étage qui y menait. Un rire primaire secoua sa poitrine tandis qu'elle réalisait la pleine ironie de la situation. Elle n'était pas censée être de ce côté-ci de la barrière… Elle aurait dû être, avait été, celle qui jetait les gens dans cette pièce.

Elle avait pensé qu'ils l'interrogeraient tout de suite. Elle savait que ce qui l'attendait serait loin d'être joli. Elle savait qu'elle allait souffrir. Elle état prête, ce n'était pas la question… Mais elle aurait préféré qu'on en finisse rapidement. Ils l'interrogeaient, elle refusait de coopérer, ils finissaient par la torturer et avec un peu de chance, ils avaient la main trop lourde et elle ne se relevait pas. Au lieu de ça, ils allaient la laisser croupir dans l'incertitude pendant quelques heures pour affaiblir son mental. Grand bien leur en fasse, il en faudrait plus que ça.

Harisson quitta la pièce dans un ricanement et elle leva les yeux au ciel devant un tel cliché. S'adossant au mur, elle détailla ce qui l'environnait… Son regard tomba immédiatement sur la silhouette couchée à sa droite. Son cœur s'accéléra, en constatant son immobilité quasi-totale. L'homme lui tournait le dos et elle ne discernait même pas le mouvement rassurant de sa respiration.

Avec une grimace, elle s'approcha tant bien que mal de la forme recroquevillée que présentait son père. Elle n'avait pas la force de se lever, et rampa à moitié. Ces salopards n'avaient pas lésiné sur les coups tout au long de son transport et elle était presque sûre que les points de suture étaient à deux doigts de lâcher. Légèrement tremblante, elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de Jacob et appuya gentiment pour qu'il se retrouve sur le dos.

« Papa… »

Le mot roula étrangement dans sa bouche. Ca faisait des années qu'elle ne l'avait plus prononcé, des années qu'elle ne pensait seulement plus à le prononcer… Avait-elle seulement le droit de se référer à lui par ce titre ? Il avait été clair la dernière fois… Il n'avait plus de fille. Cela signifiait-il qu'elle n'avait plus de père ?

« Papa. » insista-t-elle, avec plus de fermeté, le secouant légèrement.

Ses paupières finirent par s'ouvrir mais elle comprit immédiatement en croisant son regard que ce n'était pas Jacob.

« Selmac… » souffla-t-elle, un peu déçue.

Elle comprenait qu'il ne veuille pas lui parler… A sa place, elle n'aurait plus voulu se parler non plus. Mais de là à envoyer Selmac… Il était évident à son apparence et aux nombreuses plaies et contusions qu'il avait été battu, peut-être pour des renseignements, peut-être pour le plaisir… C'était dur de dire avec les agents de Daniel… Dans tous les cas, il serait plus prudent que Selmac se concentre à soigner son hôte plutôt que de faire la conversation.

« Nous aimerions savoir ce que nous faisons là, Major Carter. » grinça la grosse voix peu aimable de Selmac.

Il était clair que Jacob n'était pas le seul à désapprouver ce qu'elle avait fait de sa vie.

« C'est ma faute… » avoua-t-elle, dans un soupir. « Puis-je parler à mon père ? »

Elle ne put contenir l'exaspération qui menaçait de l'étouffer. Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle avait perdu l'habitude de rendre des comptes…

Les yeux de l'ancien Général devinrent légèrement vitreux, signe, elle ne pouvait en douter, ayant vécu l'expérience de première main, d'une profonde conversation entre le symbiote et son hôte. Finalement, les yeux marron de son père revinrent se poser sur elle, mais ils n'exprimaient toujours pas le panel, pourtant réduit, d'émotions qu'elle était habituée à y lire.

« Jacob ne souhaite pas vous parler. » répliqua la Tock'Ra, d'un ton définitif. « Et je tiens à dire que la Tock'Ra n'a jamais plié devant un Goa'uld quel qu'il soit, elle ne pliera pas devant un pitoyable petit humain. »

Il y avait autant de mépris dans les mots de Selmac que dans ceux de Jack. Sam comprit dans un sursaut de lucidité qu'ils pensaient qu'elle cherchait à obtenir des informations. Ils pensaient qu'elle espionnait la Tock'Ra pour le compte de Daniel et de l'un de ses projets dont il avait le secret. Ils ne réalisaient pas qu'elle était prisonnière au même titre qu'eux. Sans doute étaient-ils trop faibles physiquement pour le comprendre.

Ca n'empêcha pas la désagréablement familière sensation de fureur de distiller son poison dans son estomac. Si son père et son pompeux symbiote n'avaient pas eu la bête idée de se faire capturer, elle serait sous les étoiles, couchée dans les bras de Jack, à cet instant.

Reléguant cette pensée dans un coin de son esprit, elle secoua la tête. Jack… Ce n'était pas un sujet sur lequel elle voulait s'attarder… Trop frais, trop douloureux.

« C'est ça… » lâcha-t-elle avec une pointe de colère. « La Tock'Ra ne plie jamais devant personne mais elle ne se salit pas non plus les mains. »

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si la Tock'Ra n'avait pas été aussi enthousiasmée par les idées de Daniel, cinq ans auparavant, personne ne l'aurait autant encouragé et ils ne seraient peut-être pas là où ils étaient aujourd'hui.

« Les vôtres, en revanche, sont plus sales que celles de nombreux Goa'ulds. »

Si elle en avait eu la force, Selmac –agissant probablement sous l'impulsion de son père- l'aurait certainement frappée. Les mots qu'elle avait employés avaient pourtant eu un effet plus dévastateur. Reculant, Sam serra les dents. Ce mépris… Cette haine…

Elle l'avait méritée.

De la part du symbiote, elle savait que l'insulte était terrible. Les Tock'Ra et les Goa'ulds… Ce n'étaient vraiment pas les meilleurs amis du monde.

Elle retourna s'appuyer contre le mur, laissant le corps de son père se remettre tant bien que mal de ses blessures. Selmac ne devrait pas tarder à l'avoir complètement guéri. Remontant les genoux contre sa poitrine, Sam les entoura de ses bras et enfouit son visage dans l'espace entre ses jambes et son torse. Ainsi, elle ne voyait plus rien que du noir… Du noir…

Tout était si noir…

Le monde… et sa vie par reflet.

Jack avait apporté de la couleur… Mais elle le regrettait presque. Parce que c'était pire d'être à nouveau plongée toute entière dans l'obscurité. Physiquement et moralement. Ca faisait mal. Douleur latente qui attendait son heure pour mordre. Douleur invincible qui brisait chacun des maigres espoirs qu'elle lui opposait. Douleur omniprésente qui lui faisait presque oublier que quelqu'un l'attendait dehors. Et que c'était ça qui faisait la différence…


	7. Chapter 7

_Je publie en parallèle un os nommé « Behind Blue eyes ». Disons que c'est le point de vue de Danny sur la situation. Si vous aimez cette fic, je vous encourage à le lire. ^^

* * *

_

_La souffrance est notre plus fidèle amie : elle revient toujours. Souvent, elle change de robe, et même de figure ; mais nous la reconnaissons aisément à son étreinte cordiale et intime. _

Carmen Sylva, extrait de « Les pensées d'une reine »

**Chapitre 7 :**

Ils la balancèrent sans aucun ménagement sur le sol de béton gris et elle resta allongée là, incapable de bouger. Ils s'étaient contentés de frapper encore et encore chaque centimètre possible de son corps, de sorte qu'elle avait la désagréable sensation d'être un punching-ball. Une seule question. Répété si souvent qu'elle était persuadée que son écho la hanterait à jamais. _Où est O'Neill ?_ Là où Daniel ne le trouverait jamais, aurait-elle voulu cracher. Elle s'était contentée de garder sagement le silence.

Sur le ventre, la joue posée à même le sol, elle ravala avec difficulté une irrésistible envie de se mettre à pleurer. Il semblait que cette tendance aux larmes était revenue avec Jack… C'était quelque chose dont elle se serait volontiers passée. Mais elle avait si mal…

Son corps tout entier n'était qu'ecchymoses et il était clair qu'au moins deux points de suture avaient sautés, elle sentait le sang dégouliner doucement le long de son dos. Si seulement ça avait pu la tuer… Mais non, il lui faudrait affronter plusieurs autres séances similaires avant qu'ils commencent à l'interroger plus sérieusement. Et beaucoup d'autres avant qu'ils ne perdent patience et ne finissent par faire une erreur et la tuent.

« A quoi tu joues, Samantha ? »

Alarmée tout d'abord par la voix qui s'éleva de sa droite, elle se ressaisit en comprenant que c'était son père. Elle l'avait presque oublié. Avec une grimace, elle roula sur le dos. C'était pire ainsi. Ses côtes douloureuses s'enfonçaient sans pitié dans tout ce qu'elles pouvaient trouver… Beaucoup plus dur de respirer. Le gout métallique du sang dans sa bouche… Elle avait dû se mordre sans s'en apercevoir.

« Tu daignes enfin me parler ? » demanda-t-elle en retour, ne pouvant écarter de sa voix l'amertume et le ressentiment que la froideur de son père avait provoqués.

Lentement, elle tourna la tête vers lui… Même son cou était douloureux. Lui n'avait plus l'air d'avoir mal nulle part. Adossé au mur, il l'observait d'un regard inquisiteur. Elle ne put supporter longtemps ses yeux perçants et se détourna la première. C'était comme s'il pouvait voir la noirceur que constituait son âme… Et à l'inverse de Jack qui l'avait acceptée, promettant de l'aider à s'en laver, il la jugeait. Pour lui, elle n'était qu'un assassin… Un monstre qui ne méritait plus son amour paternel.

« Il semble que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. » rétorqua-t-il. « Selmac pense que nous n'avancerons pas tant que je ne l'aurais pas fait. »

Elle voulut hausser les épaules mais la simple amorce du mouvement lui fit trop mal et elle abandonna l'idée. Jacob pensait-il qu'elle était devenue une sorte de psychopathe ? Qu'elle cherchait à l'attendrir ?

« Avancer ? » répéta-t-elle, sans une once de curiosité. En vérité, elle se foutait bien de ce qu'il pouvait envisager, mais parler la distrayait de son corps douloureux, et à ce stade, elle prenait ce qu'elle pouvait.

« Dis-moi ce que tu veux, Sam. » gronda son père. « Comme ça, je pourrai t'envoyer sur les roses et tu cesseras ce numéro stupide. »

Incapable, cette fois, de maîtriser tout à fait les larmes qui lui picotaient les yeux, elle sourit tristement.

« Ce que je veux ? » Elle balaya l'air de la main, comme si ses propos n'avaient pas d'importance. « Je voulais te sauver. »

Le fait que son père choisisse ce moment précis pour céder le contrôle à Selmac la blessa plus qu'elle n'aurait pu l'exprimer.

« Le second de Daniel Jackson voudrait nous aider ? » ironisa le Tock'Ra. « C'est aussi ridicule que ces simulacres de blessures. »

Fermant les yeux, elle tourna la tête de l'autre côté. Tentant d'oublier la cruauté innocente de Jacob et de Selmac, elle fixa ses pensées vers Jack. Si elle forçait suffisamment sur ses paupières et qu'elle cessait de réfléchir, elle pouvait presque s'imaginer dans ses bras… Et au dessus d'eux, brillaient insolemment les étoiles.

Du regard, Jack retraça une après l'autre les constellations. Quand il eut fini, il recommença. Encore et encore. C'était plus simple de se perdre dans le ciel que dans ses pensées. Il savait que la nuit ne serait pas éternelle et que, à un moment donné, le jour se lèverait. Oui, il savait. Mais c'était tellement plus facile que de commencer à accepter ce qui s'était passé.

Les autres étaient en deuil. Pour ceux qu'ils avaient perdus dans le deuxième camion… Et il souffrait aussi, bien sûr. Il connaissait la plupart de ces gens. Mais rien ne faisait aussi mal que la perte de Carter… et que personne d'autre que lui en soit peiné. Ils ne voyaient pas ce que, lui, voyait en elle. Ils ne comprenaient pas à quel point toutes ces années l'avaient usée, à quel point elle regrettait. C'était Daniel le responsable.

Une bouffée de haine le poussa à serrer les dents, si fort que ça lui fit mal. Daniel… S'il la touchait…

Il ferma les yeux, très fort, imaginant qu'elle était là, couchée à côté de lui. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas morte. _Pas encore_. Ils allaient la torturer, l'interroger… Et elle ne dirait rien, bien entendu…. Ils la frapperaient plus fort, ils la feraient souffrir… Et ça, ça il ne pouvait le tolérer.

Pourquoi avait-il accepté de la sacrifier à Shifu ? Et pourquoi commençait-il à réaliser qu'elle avait raison et que le gamin n'était, comme elle, qu'une victime ? L'enfant n'avait pas hésité à lui confier son bouclier pour qu'il tente d'aller la chercher… Et c'était soit très stupide de se révéler ainsi, soit très courageux… Même si, au fond, il soupçonnait que c'était plus dans le but de protéger Sam que lui…

« Jack ? »

Surpris, il tourna la tête vers la femme qui se tenait sur le seuil de la chambre délabrée. Sara n'avait aucune formation militaire et, sans se déplacer bruyamment, était facilement repérable, or, il ne l'avait pas entendu venir. D'autre part, Sara ne venait jamais jusqu'ici. Quand il faisait beau, il dormait ici, à ciel ouvert, sinon, il allait dans la maison qu'elle s'était appropriée. Jamais pourtant elle n'était venue le chercher ici, comme si, par un accord tacite, ils avaient décidé que c'était l'espace dont il avait souvent besoin.

Quand, cinq ans plus tôt, il avait monté sa petite rébellion, Sara avait été une des premières à le suivre. Curieusement, il ne s'était jamais demandé pourquoi et n'avait jamais pensé à lui poser la question. Sam avait refusé de venir avec lui et Sara s'était avérée être une alliée de choix. Elle savait parler aux gens, les convaincre… Un peu comme Daniel le faisait du temps de SG1.

« Jack. » répéta-t-elle un peu plus sévèrement, avec son ton de maîtresse d'école. Il repensa avec nostalgie à la manière dont elle exerçait son métier avec passion quand ils s'étaient rencontrés… Elle avait tout abandonné pour Charlie et lui.

« Quoi ? » aboya-t-il. Il savait que c'était injuste de s'en prendre à elle. Il savait aussi qu'à l'instant, tout ce qu'il voulait était se perdre dans sa douleur et qu'il regrettait l'absence d'alcool dans leur petit campement.

« Tu devrais venir. » dit-elle simplement en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Il secoua la tête et retourna son regard aux vagues dessins que formaient les étoiles. Il ne savait même pas où ils l'avaient emmenée. Il y avait des dizaines d'endroits sûrs où Daniel gardait les prisonniers de valeur, mais il y en avait aussi des inconnus que Jack avait autant de chance de trouver que la neige de recouvrir l'enfer.

« Je n'ai aucune envie d'entendre les autres gémir et se plaindre, Sara. »

Elle leva les sourcils, la bouche pincée en un rictus mécontent. « Harry est en train de mettre le feu aux poudres, Jack. »

Le militaire éclata d'un rire amer et balaya l'air de la main comme pour souligner que ça lui était bien égal. « Qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut, je m'en fous. »

Maybourne était lui aussi un des premiers à l'avoir suivi et soutenu. Devenu son second, leur amitié précaire avait subi des tensions graduelles. Leurs divergences d'opinion sur la façon d'opérer et de mener leur petite armée avaient fini par créer deux factions au sein des rebelles et Jack craignait, qu'à force, cela ne les amène à leur perte. Aujourd'hui, ça n'avait plus d'importance. Que Harry prenne la tête du mouvement si c'était ce qu'il désirait, lui ne croyait plus vraiment en rien.

« Jack… » supplia-t-elle presque. « Tu… »

« Daniel dirige des moutons. » coupa-t-il. « Je n'ai pas la vocation de berger. Je préfère que mes hommes suivent Maybourne de leur propre chef plutôt que de les obliger à se reposer sur moi. Qu'ils partent ! Quelle importance ?! »

Cette fois, Sara parut réellement en colère. Un tic nerveux agitait sa paupière.

« Tu vas jeter tout ce pour quoi on a travaillé aux orties et rester là à te morfondre ? Pour elle ? »

La rage sourde qui tourbillonnait sans répit dans son ventre se leva à ses mots. Il se redressa brusquement, la mâchoire contractée et prêt à hurler sur Sara. Ce ne serait certainement pas leur première dispute depuis le début de leur fuite.

« Ne parles pas d'elle. » ordonna-t-il. « Tu ne la connais pas. »

Il ne supporterait pas de l'entendre être critiquée. Pas maintenant. Pas dans cette situation. Il ne la défendrait pas avec ses paroles mais avec ses poings. Et il était tellement fou de douleur que le fait que ce soit Sara ne l'arrêterait pas.

« Tu l'aimes, Jack. » affirma-t-elle avec une pointe de surprise, comme si le fait qu'il ait pu avoir des sentiments sincères pour Carter était quelque chose de soudain. Son visage se voila un instant, et il se demanda si elle en était peinée. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment refait sa vie… Charlie la hantait toujours et elle n'avait pas eu la chance de trouver la Porte des Etoiles sur sa route. Jack avait fini par passer au dessus, petit à petit, laborieusement.

« J'ai confiance en elle. » se contenta-t-il de répondre. Mais c'était tout ce qu'il fallait pour que Sara comprenne. Un sourire un peu attristé étira ses lèvres.

« Je suppose que c'est logique que tu aimes une femme comme elle… Je comprends. »

La sensation ténue qu'en venant avec lui, Sara avait espéré que, peut-être, ils finiraient par se remettre ensemble, s'insinua lentement en lui mais il la repoussa. Même si c'était vrai… Rien ne changerait, il tenait trop à son amitié pour en discuter et le simple fait que Sam soit revenue dans sa vie mettait les choses au clair entre eux.

« Tu sais… Elle m'a dit sensiblement la même chose en parlant de toi. »

Son ex-femme haussa les épaules, un air profondément perplexe altérant les lignes de son visage.

« C'est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Il suffit de la voir une fois pour le comprendre. Que ce qu'elle fasse soit bien ou mal, elle fait partie de ces gens qui peuvent influencer le destin. Je ne suis pas de cette race là, toi si. Elle n'aurait même pas dû penser que tu pouvais créer de vrais liens amoureux avec moi. »

Jack inclina la tête, mal à l'aise. Parler de sentiments n'étaient pas son fort, Sara le savait mieux que quiconque, alors pourquoi le mettre dans cette position là ?

« Je t'ai aimé, Sara. Beaucoup. »

Pas suffisamment… c'était vrai. Son esprit dériva vers Charlie et la période si sombre qui avait suivi l'accident… mais ça ne fit que le ramener vers Carter et il entendit à peine ce qu'elle disait.

« Mais pas autant. Pas au point de renverser un empire. »

Sans y prêter attention, il hocha la tête. Il ne se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait qu'en voyant son regard blessé et déglutit péniblement. Ses pensées étaient tellement focalisées sur Carter qu'il ne contrôlait plus vraiment ses actes.

« On ne devrait pas parler de ça, Sara. C'est… »

« Gênant ? » termina-t-elle.

Il acquiesça lentement et observa avec soulagement, son ancienne femme lui sourire avec sa chaleur habituelle.

« Alors est-ce que tu vas laisser ton second prendre le contrôle de tes hommes et abandonner la femme que tu aimes aux mains de ton ancien meilleur ami ? »

Il leva un sourcil. Il continuait à faire ça sans s'en apercevoir même si Teal'c était mort depuis des années. D'une certaine façon, il avait l'impression que ça le gardait en vie.

« Dit comme ça, ça a tout d'une tragédie grecque. »

Elle haussa les épaules en souriant, mais redevint bien vite sérieuse.

« Tu as le choix, Jack. Soit tu restes ici et tu t'enfermes dans ta douleur, soit tu sors et tu affrontes le monde. »

Il secoua la tête. « Ca ne me la rendra pas. »

Un nouveau sourire triste apparut sur le visage de Sara. « Non… Mais tu le lui dois. »

Il pesa un moment ses paroles tandis qu'elle disparaissait dans l'ombre. Finalement, il se releva et prit le chemin de la grande maison où il savait que Maybourne était en train de le rendre responsable de la débâcle de la journée. Il mettrait probablement tout sur le dos de Carter… Cette idée le remit d'aplomb et il élabora rapidement dans sa tête un discours capable d'influencer ses hommes. Il avait appris les règles. Il fallait convaincre avant de diriger.

Sam heurta violemment le sol de sa cellule pour la troisième fois en très peu de temps. Ils faisaient exprès de l'interroger sans régularité pour, qu'épuisée, elle s'endorme et perde toute notion de l'heure ou du jour. Elle savait d'expérience que même si elle avait l'impression d'être prisonnière depuis une semaine, il se pouvait en fait qu'elle ne soit là que depuis quelques heures… quelques jours, pas plus. La douleur ne l'aidait pas à garder l'esprit clair et elle doutait que son père accepte de la renseigner.

Gémissant, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Elle avait mal partout. Les points que l'ami de Jack avait patiemment posés pour fermer la blessure par balle n'étaient plus qu'un lointain souvenir et elle saignait à nouveau. Moins, c'était vrai, mais elle saignait néanmoins. Il était aussi clair qu'elle avait des côtes cassées. Une au minimum. Il était possible que les autres soient simplement fêlées, elle ne savait pas… C'était dur de dissocier les lames brûlantes les unes des autres. Le reste de ses membres n'étaient pas dans un meilleur état et elle ne parlait même pas de son visage. Son œil droit, d'un violet sombre tirant sur le jaune, la lançait terriblement et elle n'était pas certaine que sa pommette ne soit pas fracturée…

« Joli maquillage. »

Epuisée, elle éclata de rire. Ses nerfs lâchaient et l'ironie de la situation était un peu trop évidente pour qu'elle se retienne. Les secousses déchiraient sa poitrine, brutalisant ses côtes douloureuses, et se transformèrent bientôt en spasmes incontrôlables. La souffrance était telle qu'elle voulut vomir, mais son estomac était vide et elle ne parvint à rien si ce n'est se faire davantage mal.

« Arrête ce numéro. » ordonna la voix sèche de Jacob.

Elle aurait volontiers obéi. Volontiers. Seulement son corps ne semblait pas vouloir lui répondre. Pliée en deux, elle se mit à tousser, cherchant à expulser quelque chose de ses poumons. Le sang qu'elle cracha confirma ses soupçons quant à ses côtes brisées.

« Sam ? » appela la voix, soudain inquiète, de son père.

Elle l'entendit, plus qu'elle ne le vit se rapprocher, mais elle garda résolument les yeux fixés sur le liquide sombre qui tranchaient sinistrement avec le gris de son environnement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, _papa_… » parvint-elle à ironiser, malgré sa respiration sifflante. « Ce n'est qu'un effet spécial. »

Elle sentit la main de son père se poser sur son épaule mais têtue, elle se dégagea. S'il ne voulait pas d'elle, pourquoi voudrait-elle de lui ? Elle allait mourir de toute façon…

« Sam… »

Elle sentit l'horreur dans sa voix, dans la façon dont il se raidit quand il réalisa que ce n'était pas du maquillage et que ses blessures n'étaient pas feintes. Cependant, elle garda le silence alors que, dans sa tête, elle pouvait deviner la question de Selmac et l'indécision de son père. Pouvait-elle aller jusqu'à se faire tabasser volontairement pour obtenir des renseignements ? Et, dans ce cas, pourquoi ne leur poser aucune question ?

« Je voulais vraiment te sauver… » dit-elle doucement. « Je suis désolée d'avoir échoué. »

Elle chercha le regard du Tock'Ra mais ses yeux étaient rivés à la tache de sang, perdus dans le vague. La conversation entre son père et son symbiote devait être houleuse.

« Sam, dis moi ce qui se passe ici. » ordonna-t-il anxieusement.

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais n'eut pas le temps de seulement commencer à expliquer combien elle était affreuse. La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit dans un grincement sordide et Jacob fut violemment repoussé sur le côté. Avant qu'elle ait pris conscience de ce qui se passait, Harisson la soulevait par un bras comme si elle était une poupée de chiffon et elle repartait en direction de la salle qui était devenu son enfer personnel.

Jack regarda l'enfant s'agiter dans son sommeil et, par réflexe, passa la main sur son front pour l'apaiser. Il ne comptait pas le nombre de fois où il avait fait ça pour Charlie. Shifu semblait faire un cauchemar et il hésitait à le réveiller, sachant qu'il était parfois préférable de traverser ses terreurs nocturnes pour les battre une fois pour toute. Dieu, sait qu'il en avait eu sa part.

Il s'était retrouvé là par hasard. Il pleuvait et ça lui interdisait de camper dans sa maison délabrée. Shifu occupait toujours la chambre d'ami et Sara lui avait proposé de dormir avec elle, en toute amitié, mais il avait refusé, prétextant que de toute façon il n'avait pas sommeil. Il avait passé les deux jours suivant la capture de Carter à régler les problèmes internes. Il avait parlé, écouté, négocié…

En un sens, ça l'avait arrangé. Il avait été trop accaparé pour seulement songer à monter une expédition de secours qui aurait peu de chances d'aboutir. Il avait également eu peu de temps à consacrer à la terreur qui grandissait dans son ventre. Plus le temps passait et plus les chances de revoir Carter en vie diminuaient.

Maybourne avait mis le camp à feu et à sang. Il encourageait les autres à se rebeller contre lui, à comprendre qu'en restant ici, ils se mettaient tous en danger… Il était si certain que Sam avait été une espionne à la solde de Daniel et qu'elle allait les livrer. Il était arrivé précisément à ce passage là du speech d'Harry… Et pendant une folle seconde, il avait voulu le croire. Parce que si elle l'avait trompé et l'avait trahi, au moins elle était vivante et en bonne santé. Mais il savait que c'était impossible.

Comme il l'avait répété durant les deux derniers jours, le fait qu'ils ne soient pas encore morts et leur camp mis à sac, prouvait qu'elle était de bonne foi. Bien entendu, comme avait immédiatement rétorqué Maybourne, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne finirait pas par parler. Et à part assurer une nouvelle fois qu'il répondait de Carter comme de lui-même, il n'avait pas pu réellement démentir.

Les choses étaient donc plus que tendues et lui qui détestait la politique se retrouvait à devoir faire des courbettes. Et voilà où ils en étaient… Après cinq ans de lutte… Son regard s'attarda sur les traits crispés de l'enfant et il soupira, laissant sa tête tomber dans ses mains. Carter lui avait demandé de prendre soin du gamin… Mais…

Deux de ses hommes, de ceux qui ne voyaient en Maybourne qu'un opportuniste, étaient venus le trouver plus tôt dans la soirée avec une information perturbante. Ils avaient été désignés pour surveiller le lieu de l'échauffourée qui les avait opposés à Daniel. Simple précaution inutile. Seulement une Jeep avait débarqué, deux agents travaillant pour la Maison Blanche était sortis, avaient déposé un téléphone et était repartis. Ils savaient forcément qu'il y avait des gardes dans le bois mais ils n'avaient rien tenté.

Daniel essayait donc de le contacter.

Que faire ? Etait-ce un piège ? Et avait-il encore le choix ?

En boule sur le sol, Sam attendit en serrant les dents que le prochain coup tombe. Plus loin sur sa droite, elle sentait le regard lourd de Daniel. C'était la première fois qu'il assistait à une « séance » et, vu son air satisfait, il devait avoir un as dans sa manche.

« Me direz-vous enfin ce que je veux savoir, Sam ? » demanda-t-il d'un air sincèrement attristé. Comme si chaque nouveau bleu ne le réjouissait pas secrètement…

Sam prit une grande inspiration mais ne put se résoudre à dire quoi que ce soit. Elle n'avait plus l'énergie nécessaire. Harisson leva le poing et elle anticipa avec passivité la douleur qui allait suivre. Rien. Daniel avait levé la main, interrompant la frappe de son nouveau second. L'autre homme la remit sur ses pieds et la soutint pour qu'elle se tienne droite et tranquille.

Lentement, son ancien coéquipier s'approcha d'elle. Une peur insidieuse monta en elle mais elle la mit soigneusement à l'écart. La peur était un luxe qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre.

« Où sont Jack et Shifu ? »

Il envahissait son espace personnel, trop proche pour qu'elle puisse faire abstraction de la dizaine de petites choses qui lui rappelaient le Daniel d'avant et lui donnaient une fausse impression de sécurité. Trop proche également pour qu'elle puisse totalement supprimer le frisson de dégout alors qu'il avançait encore, rapprochant son visage du sien.

« Va te faire foutre. » cracha-t-elle, avec tout le mépris dont elle était encore capable.

La gifle qu'il lui assena lui fit la sensation d'avoir une cloche à l'intérieur du crâne. Durant quelques secondes, elle ne sut plus où elle était, qui elle était et pourquoi elle était là. Et c'était encore mieux.

« Que vous parliez ou pas, je saurai ce que je veux savoir, Sam. » grinça-t-il dans un sourire faussement avenant. « Il y a d'autres moyens. »

La menace dans ses yeux était réelle. Et brusquement, il se penchait vers elle et s'emparait de ses lèvres et qu'importe combien elle se débattait, il continuait de l'embrasser. Elle hurla mais le cri resta prisonnier de sa bouche, faible écho silencieux.

Finalement, il recula. Et elle tremblait. De peur, de dégout… Tout la révoltait dans ce qu'il s'était permis de faire. Elle était à Jack… A Jack…

« Il vous a souillée. » dit-il en secouant la tête. « Je ne peux plus rien faire de vous. »

Un coup traître s'abattit sur sa nuque et le monde recommença à bouger. Une seconde elle était en train d'être torturée, la suivante elle était jetée sans ménagement dans la cellule où Jacob l'attendait d'un pied ferme.

« Sam… » murmura-t-il en s'accroupissant près d'elle.

La réalité s'effaçait dans un brouillard opaque de plus en plus dur à percer. La douleur perturbait ses sens et altérait les sensations. Le sanglot secoua son corps avec brutalité, déchirant davantage ses côtes.

« Jack ! » cria-t-elle, sans savoir si c'était un appel ou une mise en garde. Elle le voulait près d'elle. Elle le voulait loin d'elle. Elle voulait qu'il la protège. Elle voulait le protéger.

« Sam… » chuchota la voix de Jacob.

Elle repoussa la main qu'il cherchait à poser sur son front comme elle repoussa celle qui appuyait sur son épaule. Tout n'était qu'un piège. Tout… ils voulaient Jack. Ils voulaient… C'était un piège. Un de plus.

« Jack… » sanglota-t-elle.

Cherchant à fuir la boule brûlante qu'était devenu son corps, elle voulut replier ses jambes vers sa poitrine mais la poigne ferme de son père l'arrêta. Il la força à rester immobile alors qu'elle continuait à se débattre. Quand épuisée, elle cessa de lutter, il entreprit d'examiner ses blessures.

« Alors, tu as fini par retrouver tes esprits… » constata-t-il platement.

Entrouvrant les paupières, elle s'humecta les lèvres, étonnée de les trouver si sèches et craquelées.

« Quoi ? »

Jacob lui sourit tendrement, et un instant, elle se revit trente ans plus tôt, quand elle était petite et que son père veillait sur elle alors qu'elle était malade.

« Tu es allée retrouver Jack. »

Ce n'était pas une question, c'était une affirmation. Sam déglutit péniblement. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour de l'eau…

« Oui… »

« Et c'est pourquoi nous sommes là. » conclut son père.

Lentement, avec difficulté, elle entreprit de résumer ce qui s'était passé, du jour où elle avait épargné Jack au moment où elle s'était rendue. Quand elle eut fini, Jacob secoua la tête, ce qui aurait pu passer pour un sourire amusé jouant sur les lèvres.

« Vous ne pourrez jamais faire les choses simplement tous les deux, hein ? »

Elle ne savait pas si c'était les conséquences de ses blessures ou bien la fatigue… Il se pouvait également qu'elle ait perdu quelques neurones en route… Mais elle ne comprenait rien.

« Quoi ? »

A nouveau, Jacob secoua la tête. « Tu sais ce qui m'a mis le plus en colère quand j'ai appris que tu soutenais Daniel alors que ce qu'il faisait n'était clairement pas bien ? »

Elle haussa son épaule valide. « Que je sois devenue l'associée d'un tyran ? »

Il lui sourit gentiment. « Non, Sam. Ce que je vais te dire va peut-être te choquer, mais si les rôles avaient été inversés… Si Daniel avait été Jack et Jack avait été Daniel, j'aurais compris que tu restes. J'aurai compris que tu deviennes un agent de ce simulacre de gouvernement. »

Sam fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi ? »

Elle ne voyait pas la différence. Qu'elle soit restée pour Jack ou pour Daniel, elle aurait tout de même été un monstre. Elle était un monstre.

« Parce que, par amour, on fait n'importe quoi. »

Elle aurait voulu protester, mais elle n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Pourquoi cacher ce que tous savait ? Elle aimait Jack… Et, pour une raison aberrante, il l'aimait aussi. Soudain soucieuse, elle attrapa son bras.

« Tu me crois, n'est ce pas ? »

Il dut lire l'urgence dans son regard parce qu'il s'empressa d'acquiescer. Puis quand elle se fut calmée, il lui sourit.

« Alors, ma chérie, est-ce que ce bougre d'âne de Jack te rend heureuse ? »

Son esprit divagua un instant vers les trop rares moments d'intimité qu'ils avaient vécus, et elle sourit en retour, repensant à la dernière nuit qu'ils avaient partagées sous les étoiles.

« Pendant environ douze heures, il l'a fait… »

Le téléphone vissé à l'oreille, Jack attendait qu'on lui passe Daniel. Les cinq hommes qui l'escortaient étaient nerveux, ils gardaient les armes pointées vers les bois, anticipant déjà l'attaque surprise que Jackson aurait lancée. Pourtant, le Colonel savait qu'il n'y avait pas d'entourloupe. Il le sentait. Daniel tenait trop à Shifu pour mettre d'éventuelles négociations en danger. Le diplomate ressortait.

Cependant, il n'avait pas voulu tenter le diable et avait ordonné qu'on ne ramène pas le téléphone au camp. Il tenait à se déplacer lui-même en cas d'embuscade. Ce projet avait ravivé, au sein des troupes, les remous qu'il s'était tant appliqué à apaiser…

« _Jack_ ! » s'exclama la voix faussement enjouée de Daniel à l'autre bout du fil.

« Que voulez-vous, Daniel ? » demanda-t-il immédiatement.

Un petit rire, horripilant de suffisance, éclata dans son oreille, et il dut serrer les dents pour ne pas se mettre à hurler. Il devait sans cesse se rappeler que c'était lui qui avait Shifu, lui qui avait le pouvoir. Carter ne pouvait pas, ne devait pas compter.

« _Droit au but, Jack ? On peut faire ça…_ » Sa voix perdit toute sa chaleur hypocrite. « _Vous avez quelqu'un d'important pour moi et j'ai la femme que vous aimez. Je pense qu'on peut facilement parvenir à un accord, non_ ? »

Exactement ce qu'il redoutait et espérait à la fois. Il n'aurait pas dû venir, il le savait. Comment lui dire non, maintenant ? Comment dire non alors que tout le poussait à dire oui ? Cette brûlure dans son ventre, ce besoin de Carter… Il avait le pouvoir de remédier à ça… Il avait le pouvoir…

« _Shifu contre Sam_. » reprit l'archéologue, devant son silence. Son ton se fit séducteur, perfide. « _Vous vous moquez de Shifu, Jack… Et vous savez ce que je ferai à Sam, si vous refusez…_ »

Le visage de la jeune femme passa devant ses yeux mais il ferma les paupières. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il ne pouvait pas. Carter avait été claire, il ne devait pas sacrifier Shifu pour elle. Pourquoi obéissait-il à Carter alors qu'il était censé diriger, il ne le savait pas. Mais comme toujours en cas de doute, il y avait cette voix dans sa tête qui lui demandait ce que, elle, ferait à sa place.

« Je regrette, Daniel. » dit-il aussi calmement que possible. « Ca ne va pas être possible. »

Il y eut un silence à l'autre bout de la ligne, un moment de panique.

« _Je vais la briser, Jack_. » la voix était dure, sèche. « _Je vais la briser, la faire plier puis la tuer. Vous allez la perdre. »_

Il referma sa main libre en un poing. Ses ongles, pourtant courts, griffèrent sa peau et la douleur soudaine lui fit du bien. Il ne survivrait pas sans Carter… C'était une certitude affreuse qui pulsait dans sa poitrine. Mais ça… Daniel n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

« Vous savez quoi, Danny ? » demanda-t-il avec une joie totalement feinte. « Je l'ai déjà perdue une fois… et j'ai survécu. »

Il coupa la communication avant que son ancien équipier ait le temps de répondre, de renchérir. Délibérément, il laissa tomber le téléphone au sol et le réduisit en bouillie d'un coup de botte. D'un sifflement strident, il ordonna à ses hommes de se replier. Et tandis qu'ils retournaient vers leur Jeep, l'énormité de ce qu'il venait de faire le heurta de sorte qu'il eut l'impression d'avoir foncé dans un mur à pleine vitesse.

Il venait de condamner Carter.

« C'est votre dernière chance ! » hurla-t-il, avant de lui assener une gifle monumentale qui lui fit voir des étoiles. « Trahissez le comme il vous a trahie et je vous pardonnerai peut-être. »

Sam serra les dents, mais même ça n'était plus vraiment efficace. Le gout âpre du sang envahissait sa bouche et le fait que ce soit son propre sang ne la consolait pas du tout. Pas plus que le fait que Daniel Jackson la juge assez importante pour conduire lui-même l'interrogatoire. Plus elle observait ses mains prises de tremblements réguliers, plus elle détaillait son visage pâle, les cernes qui s'étalaient sous ses yeux, plus elle comprenait à quel point Shifu avait raison. Son esprit cherchait celui du petit garçon mais ça avait sur lui l'effet d'une drogue… Et il était en manque.

Accro à la connaissance… C'était pour Daniel d'une ironie mordante.

« Vous ne comprenez pas, Sam ? » Sa voix doucereuse était plus menaçante que ses cris. « Il se moque de vous… Vous n'êtes rien pour lui. »

Elle ferma son esprit. Elle ne voulait plus rien entendre. Jack avait fait ce qu'il fallait en refusant de négocier et elle savait le prix qu'il avait dû payer.

Une nouvelle claque l'empêcha de plaindre davantage le pauvre Colonel qui devait pertinemment savoir l'avoir exposée au courroux de Daniel Jackson.

« Très bien ! » ragea-t-il. « J'ai d'autres moyens de vous faire parler ! »

Il donna une brève série d'ordre secs et un instant, elle crut qu'il allait faire torturer son père devant elle dans l'espoir de l'atteindre. Mais elle aurait dû savoir… Jacob n'était qu'un moyen de l'attirer. Daniel aimait se renouveler.

« Vous croyez peut-être vous aviez des secrets pour moi, Sam ? »

Ignorant le ton moqueur de Daniel, elle fixa la jeune femme qu'on venait de pousser dans la pièce. La jeune femme qu'elle avait tout fait pour protéger cinq ans plus tôt. Se souvenant à peine de respirer, elle dévora Cassandra du regard, réalisant simultanément à quel point elle lui avait manqué et à quel point elle avait changé.

Fini, l'adolescente un peu mal dans sa peau. Elle était désormais une étudiante épanouie d'une vingtaine d'années classique… Mais elle était devenue si belle que ça lui coupa le souffle. Elle savait qu'elle exagérait, qu'elle n'avait pas tant grandi que ça et pourtant…

« Pourquoi l'avoir éloignée de moi, Sam ? J'aurai pu la protéger bien mieux que vous… »

Tout à coup, elle revint à la réalité. Cassie était terrifiée et posait sur elle un regard incertain. Amie ou ennemie, elle n'était visiblement pas sûre de trouver en elle une alliée. Sam fut soulagée qu'il n'y ait aucune marque de coups sur son visage. Au moins, Daniel n'était pas allé jusque là.

Mais Cassandra était à nouveau à sa merci.

Cinq ans plus tôt, quand Sam avait compris les réelles intentions de Daniel, elle avait eu peur. Pas pour elle, son âme était déjà encrassée, mais pour ses amis. Il ne lui en restait plus beaucoup. Teal'c était mort, Jack parti… Mais Janet et Cassie… Elle avait fait ce qu'elle avait pu.

Organiser un faux accident de voiture n'avait pas été compliqué. Trouver deux cadavres pour prendre leur place, des faux papiers, une nouvelle identité… Elle s'était félicitée, pensant que ni Jack, ni Daniel ne pourrait les retrouver. Convaincre Janet avait été compliqué mais au final, le docteur s'était rangée à son avis.

Personne ne savait où elle avait envoyé Janet et Cassandra. Personne. La trainée de meurtres qu'elle avait commis pour couvrir leur trace était trop bien organisée. Comme tout ce qu'elle faisait. Et voilà…

Elle avait caché Cassandra de peur que Daniel et Jack se servent d'elle pour se blesser l'un l'autre.

Et c'était contre elle qu'ils allaient retourner Cassie…

« Ne la touchez pas. » gronda-t-elle, l'élan primaire qui la poussait à la protéger aussi présent qu'au premier jour malgré la fatigue et le sentiment de plus en plus vivace qu'elle n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Blessures trop étendues, dégâts internes trop importants.

« Mais c'est très simple, Sam… » sourit Daniel. « Donnez-moi ce que je veux… »

Déchirée, elle planta son regard dans celui de Cassandra, cherchant une ligne de conduite. Mais la jeune femme se contenta de lever le menton et de secouer légèrement la tête. Fière et déterminée. Trouvant là le courage dont elle avait besoin, ses lèvres se serrèrent en une ligne fine.

« Allez vous faire foutre. » répéta-t-elle pour ce qui semblait être la millième fois.

Un grognement presque inhumain sortit de la gorge de son ancien coéquipier et il la dévisagea d'un regard fou, fulminant. Prenant sans doute ça pour une autorisation implicite, Harisson leva la main pour frapper Cassandra.

« Non ! » cria Sam au moment précis où la main descendait.

Elle chercha à se lever mais était trop faible pour aller où que ce soit, elle s'écroula lamentablement. Elle n'avait de toute façon pas besoin de s'inquiéter. Le poignet de Harisson était fermement bloqué par la main de Daniel, qui haletait. Cassandra en profita pour reculer prestement et s'éloigner de la bataille de regards qu'échangeaient les deux hommes. Sans plus de considération, elle se jeta à genoux près d'elle.

« Sam… » chuchota-t-elle, avec affolement.

Mais Sam n'avait d'yeux que pour Daniel et la flamme qui brillait dans son regard. Cette flamme qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis tellement d'année. Il ne pouvait pas faire de mal à Cass… Il tenait trop à elle…

« Danny… » implora-t-elle.

S'il revenait à la raison… S'il redevenait celui qu'il avait été…

Mais aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, la lueur s'envola. Les yeux qu'il posa sur elle étaient glacés. Sa mâchoire était contractée et rien sur son visage n'exprimait d'émotion. Il lâcha Harisson et se tourna totalement vers elle.

« Vous ne parlerez pas, n'est ce pas ? »

Sa respiration sifflait à ses propres oreilles, et Sam savait que, quoi qu'il arrive, il était peu probable qu'elle voit un autre jour. Posant une main sur l'épaule de Cassandra, elle se redressa jusqu'à se relever, le défiant du regard. Ses jambes tremblaient, son corps partait en lambeaux, mais elle tint bon.

Parce qu'il ne serait pas dit que Samantha Carter mourrait à genoux comme une lâche.

« Vous êtes idiote. » déclara-t-il lentement en secouant la tête. « J'aurai pu vous sauver. »

Il y avait un regret évident dans sa voix mais Sam se força à se concentrer. Malgré l'instant de faiblesse dont Daniel avait fait preuve quelques minutes plus tôt, ils étaient ennemis. Un sourire triste aux lèvres, il haussa les épaules.

« Je n'ai plus le choix, Sam… »

Il ajusta ses lunettes avant de mettre les mains dans ses poches.

« En ma qualité de chef des armées, je reconnais Samantha Carter coupable de désertion, de trahison envers les Etats-Unis d'Amérique, de terrorisme et enfin, de tentative de meurtre sur le Président des Etats-Unis et de l'Union des Pays Libres. »

Sam ravala un fou rire, c'était ridicule. Le discours était censé respecter la loi qui voulait que chaque condamné à mort sache de quoi il était accusé.

« Joli speech, Daniel. » se borna-t-elle à commenter. « J'ai droit à quoi ? La chaise électrique ? »

Un sourire aussi ironique que cruel déforma les traits de Daniel Jackson et elle sut qu'il n'était réellement plus le même au plaisir qu'il semblait en tirer.

« Puisque vous êtes une militaire… nous suivrons donc les anciennes traditions. Une exécution publique devrait dissuader les gens de suivre votre exemple. »

Elle déglutit péniblement mais, curieusement, sentit revenir à sa mémoire les mots que Jolinar avait crachés au visage de son assassin. _Ma mort ne fera que renforcer le feu qui brûle dans le cœur de tous les Tock'Ra…_

« Ou bien ça les convaincra de rejoindre Jack. » lança-t-elle d'un ton qui se voulait guilleret. Elle sentait l'angoisse qui irradiait par vague de Cass et ça ne contribuait pas à calmer la sienne.

« A votre avis, dans quel état sera Jack après votre mort ? Il en est le responsable. »

Elle le regarda d'un air faussement perplexe. « Je pensais que je ne comptais pas pour lui… Il faudrait savoir, Danny… »

Très mécontent, Daniel la toisa d'un regard mauvais. « On verra si vous continuerez de pavoiser face au peloton d'exécution. » Il fit un signe de tête en direction de Harisson. « Ramenez les dans la cellule. »

Et une fois de plus, elle se retrouva jetée sans ménagement sur le béton froid.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello les gens!

Juste un mot pour dire un petit (gros, énoooorme) merci à XFChemist et Akachan pour la vidéo qu'elles ont réalisé sur "On the road" si vous voulez la voir elle est sur mon compte you tube. Il vous suffit de taper Ellana-san sur you tube ou bien tout simplement "trailer on the road". Ca m'a vraiment touchée. Merci les filles.

* * *

_Regarde les étoiles, la lune et le soleil, comment ils se meurent silencieusement._

Mère Thérésa

**Chapitre 8 : **

Jack observa avec une inquiétude grandissante le garçon s'agiter dans son sommeil. C'était la troisième nuit qu'il passait assis sur cette chaise, et s'il lui arrivait de s'assoupir de temps en temps, il passait la plupart de son temps à regarder Shifu dormir et cauchemarder, en se demandant ce qu'il lui avait pris de faire ce choix là.

Carter…

Il avait renoncé à Carter.

La mâchoire contractée à l'extrême, il laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains alors que le garçon lâchait une énième plainte. Shifu lui avait vaguement expliqué cette histoire de connexion entre Daniel et lui. Ce besoin, comme une drogue, qui ne faisait qu'empirer… Les cauchemars aussi empiraient… Et si l'enfant s'était refusé à une quelconque justification, Jack avait compris.

Il avait compris à l'ombre perpétuellement grandissante qui dansait dans ses yeux bruns à chaque fois qu'il se réveillait en sursaut. Il avait compris à la terreur qui le faisait trembler quand il tournait la tête vers lui et lui assurait que tout allait bien et qu'il pouvait se rendormir. Jack ne dormait pas. Jack guettait. Il guettait à travers le sommeil d'une créature étrange à l'apparence d'un enfant le moindre coup que recevait Carter.

Puisque Shifu refusait de l'éclairer, il s'était inventé son propre barème.

Un tressautement de paupière : une gifle. Un sursaut : un coup plus franc et vicelard. S'il gémissait, c'était parce qu'elle faisait de même. Et s'il se réveillait, c'était parce qu'elle avait perdu connaissance.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir ou s'inquiéter du fait qu'il semblait de moins en moins dormir.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait être soulagé ou anxieux à l'idée qu'elle finisse par s'éteindre.

Il ne savait pas.

Et ça le tuait.

Shifu s'agitait de plus en plus, signe qu'il n'allait pas tarder à se redresser, l'air hagard. Jack était prêt. Il ne savait pas si les paroles rassurantes ou la présence qu'il prodiguait était d'une aide quelconque. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il restait là à veiller sur ce môme. Carter avait dit de le protéger pas de s'en occuper…

Mais c'était son dernier lien avec elle… Comment pourrait-il le couper ?

Le bruit sec de la porte d'entrée qui claque le sortit de la torpeur dans laquelle il se perdait toujours durant ses séances d'apitoiement morbides. Elle claqua une seconde fois et Jack se demanda pourquoi ils avaient tous autant besoin de faire du bruit. Sachant que c'était pour lui, il se leva sans attendre qu'on l'appelle.

Déjà, il entendait les reproches sourds de Sara qui rappelait à grands cris qu'il y avait un enfant qui dormait dans la maison. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il passa prudemment la main dans les cheveux en brosse de Shifu… Comme s'il était un vecteur. Comme si Carter pouvait sentir sa présence.

Ce n'était pas le cas, il le savait.

Il se leva donc et passa dans l'autre pièce. Attentif d'abord à refermer la porte sans le moindre bruit. Ce n'était pas bon pour un enfant de cet âge de passer ses nuits à cauchemarder… il fallait lui laisser le repos qu'il pouvait. Quand la chambre fut parfaitement isolée et à cet instant seulement, il se retourna pour faire face à l'urgence.

Et il resta muet de stupeur. La réaction primaire de son corps fut d'accélérer son rythme cardiaque et d'envoyer un frisson glacé le long de sa colonne. Peur que son esprit effaça dans l'instant. Il était évident que la femme qui se tenait fièrement devant lui, mains attachées dans le dos et bandeau sur les yeux, n'était pas un fantôme.

« On l'a trouvée sur la route à deux ou trois kilomètres. Elle était seule, j'ai vérifié. Pas d'armes, pas de radio, pas d'émetteur. » expliqua vaguement Harry, qui la tenait par le bras. « Elle ne veut voir que toi, parait-il. »

Il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour retrouver ses esprits et se précipiter vers Janet Fraiser pour la libérer.

« Décidemment, Maybourne… » râla-t-il « C'est une manie chez toi d'attacher les gens. »

« Jack ? » appela Janet.

« Tout va bien. » répondit-il calmement.

Harry haussa simplement les épaules, et leva les yeux au ciel, jetant un regard amusé à Sara qui elle, ne semblait pas trouver la situation très drôle.

« Si tu arrêtais de donner notre adresse à toutes tes petites amies… »

Le Colonel grogna mais ne répondit rien. Avec Maybourne le plus simple était encore de laisser couler. Quand Janet fut libre, il la dévisagea avec suspicion, se rappelant tout à coup les heures terribles qui avaient suivi l'annonce de l'accident… Janet et Cassie… Daniel les avait-il planquées ?

« Ne le prenez pas mal, Doc… Mais vous ne devriez pas être morte ? »

La jeune femme le dévisagea et pendant de longues secondes, il ne put que faire de même. Elle avait vieilli durant ces cinq ans. Des rides nouvelles jouaient au coin de ses yeux sans le choquer pour autant. Il avait sa part de rides. Ils avaient tous leur part de rides. Alors que leurs regards se croisaient et qu'ils souriaient tous deux, heureux de retrouver ne serait-ce que pour un court instant la chaleur du passé, la souffrance qu'avait causé sa mort remonta lourdement en Jack.

Il se rappelait la douleur cruellement froide qui avait étreint sa poitrine quand il s'était mêlé à la foule nombreuse qui assistait à leurs enterrements. Cassandra et Janet et, avec elles, un pan de sa vie qu'il avait mis en terre. Il se rappelait la douleur… Il se rappelait cette impression de vide, de creux… Il se rappelait la meurtrissure quand il avait vu le regard sec de Carter, le masque neutre qui ne cachait aucun chagrin, qui était devenu naturel. A cet instant, il avait réellement compris qu'elle ne le rejoindrait jamais. Si elle ne pleurait ni Cassie, ni Janet… Alors pourquoi le pleurerait-elle lui ?

« Cassandra ? » demanda-t-il un peu sèchement.

Cassie… Blessure béante qu'il n'avait pas su comment soigner. Comme Charlie… Comme le reste.

Une détresse brute déforma les traits de Janet. « Ils l'ont prise ! » cria-t-elle presque. « C'est pour ça que je suis là ! Vous devez la sauver, Jack ! Vous devez… »

Sa voix se brisa sur un sanglot qu'elle eut du mal à ravaler. Jack la considérait froidement, incapable de compatir à une douleur qui n'était pas la sienne. Bien sûr, c'était Cassie… mais c'était également de Carter qu'il était question.

« Comment êtes vous arrivée ici ? » interrogea Harry de son ton naturellement menaçant. L'homme jeta au Colonel un regard neutre. Jack aurait haussé les épaules s'il avait encore eu un quelconque intérêt pour ce qui n'était pas Carter et la lente agonie qu'on lui imposait sans aucun doute. Il savait ce qu'il pensait… ce qu'ils pensaient tous… qu'il n'était plus capable de diriger, enfermé dans son deuil pour quelqu'un qui ne méritait pas qu'on la pleure.

Ils le trouvaient ironique et cruel.

A combien d'entre eux avait-il ordonné de passer une soirée à pleurer pour leurs morts, de se saouler mais d'être prêt au travail le lendemain ?

A combien d'entre eux avait-il ordonné d'agir comme des machines ?

Aux yeux de combien d'entre eux apparaissait-il comme le pendant de Daniel Jackson ?

« Un de mes amis est dans le mouvement. » répondit la voix calme et tremblante à la fois de Janet Fraiser. Et c'était toujours étrange de se dire qu'elle n'était jamais morte. « Il m'a dit où aller en cas de danger. Et Cass… »

« Qui ? » coupa Maybourne.

C'était son rôle, réalisa soudain Jack. C'était à lui de poser les questions… A lui de prendre les décisions… Et Cassandra… Il pouvait quelque chose pour Cassandra… Peut-être… Que voudrait Carter ?

« Stanton. » répondit doucement Janet et il perçut la fêlure dans sa voix. La même fêlure que celle qui zébrait son cœur. Un regard à Sara confirma ses soupçons. Elle aussi avait assez souffert pour cataloguer les diverses sortes de chagrin. « Lee Stanton. Il est mort en couvrant ma fuite. » Elle se tourna alors vers lui, une plainte sourde dans les yeux. « Jack, les hommes de Daniel… Ils ont emmené Cassie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi… Il faut la sauver. Aidez-moi… S'il vous plait… »

Harry grimaça et ouvrit la bouche pour dire ce qu'il savait être quelque chose de désagréable. Mais ce fut lui qui parla. Lui qui releva l'évidence. Lui qui était froid, ironique et mort à l'intérieur.

« S'il vous a protégé jusqu'à maintenant, je ne vois pas pourquoi il ferait du mal à Cassandra, Janet. »

Un instant perdue, elle fronça les sourcils et secoua frénétiquement la tête. « Non ! Non… Ce n'était pas Daniel… C'est à cause de lui que nous avons dû nous cacher… A cause de ceux qu'il aurait pu blesser à travers nous… »

Son regard se planta directement dans celui de Jack et il comprit qu'il était la personne en question. Intrigué cependant, il inclina la tête.

« Qui alors ? »

Janet n'aurait jamais pu les faire disparaître de la sorte. C'était du travail de pro. Une chose que seul lui aurait pu faire. Lui ou…

« Sam… » répondit-elle doucement. « Sam, évidemment. »

Une chaleur bienfaitrice apaisa quelque peu la douleur. Sam… Elle n'avait donc pas fait que le sale boulot de Daniel tout au long de ces cinq dernières années… Elle avait aussi protégé ceux qu'elle aimait…

« J'étais surprise… » continua Janet, perdue dans ses souvenirs. « Elle a sonné à ma porte un soir… Ca faisait des mois qu'on ne l'avait pas vue… Et elle m'a expliqué pourquoi ce serait plus sûr pour nous de « mourir »… Elle était si froide… si détachée… Je l'ai à peine reconnue… »

« Mais vous l'avez fait quand même. » remarqua-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules d'un geste fataliste. Y avait-il seulement un autre choix ?

« Pourquoi prendre Cassie ? » demanda-t-il finalement. « Pourquoi maintenant ? »

Mais au fond de lui, une ombre froide et luisante lui soufflait la réponse. Qu'avait Daniel maintenant qui rendait Cassandra importante ? Il ferma les yeux sous le choc.

« Il pensait pouvoir utiliser Cassandra Fraiser pour atteindre Sam. » répondit tranquillement la petite voix de Shifu.

« … faire quelque chose ! »

La voix paniquée de Cassandra réussit, sans qu'elle sache comment, à percer le brouillard de son esprit. Elle était consciente. Elle ne l'était pas. Ses yeux étaient entrouverts mais elle ne voyait rien.

Elle sentait, en revanche.

La douleur.

Les lames de souffrance brûlantes qui partaient de son épaule pour se heurter à celles glacées de sa poitrine.

Tant de douleur.

Trop de douleur.

Pourquoi n'était-elle pas morte ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas mourir ?

« Je ne peux rien faire, Cassie. » répondit son père d'un ton désespéré. « Je n'ai pas d'appareil, je n'ai rien… Je ne peux rien faire. »

Elle voulut déglutir mais ne parvint pas à sécréter assez de salive. Mauvais signe. Jamais de sa vie, elle n'avait eu aussi mal. C'était cruel de la garder en vie dans cet état… Pourquoi ne l'aidaient-ils pas à partir ? Pourquoi ne la libéraient-ils pas ?

Où était Jack ?

Jack…

Doucement, lentement, elle sentit la faible prise qu'elle avait avec la réalité s'affaisser. Comme des fils que l'on arrache, elle perçut les attaches céder une à une et comprit, dans un éclair de lucidité terrifiante, qu'elle allait mourir. Elle ne voulait pas mourir. Elle ne voulait pas… Et pourtant… Se révolter ne servait à rien… Se révolter… Accepter…

« Non ! » cria Cassie en tapant violemment sur sa poitrine.

Le coup brutal déclencha une nouvelle vague de souffrance froide. Durant un court instant, elle ne fut que douleur glacée et aiguisée. Le hurlement lui perça les oreilles… Etait-ce elle qui avait crié ? Elle ou Cassandra ou quelqu'un d'autre ?

« Jacob ! » pressa la voix de la jeune fille. « Faites quelque chose ! S'il vous plait ! Vous devez faire quelque chose ! »

Cass pleurait et elle aurait tant voulu connaître les mots pour la consoler… Mais même si ça avait été le cas… Elle n'avait pas la volonté, l'énergie… A nouveau, son esprit chercha à se fondre avec le néant… A nouveau elle eut une pensée emplie de regrets pour Jack…

Concentrée sur cette sensation étrange, elle n'entendit pas la conversation animée qui se jouait entre son père et la jeune fille. A peine perçut-elle l'excitation qui s'était emparée d'eux…

« Ca va aller, ma chérie… » souffla tendrement son père à son oreille, et elle pensa que c'était un adieu. Elle n'était pas préparée à sentir des lèvres sur les siennes, elle n'était pas préparée à la sensation d'étouffement tandis que _quelque chose_ glissait dans sa bouche, écartait les tissus mous à l'arrière de sa gorge et pénétrait dans sa tête.

Instinctivement, elle lutta.

Mais elle n'avait plus de force à consacrer à ce combat là. Que le Goa'uld la prenne s'il le voulait… Elle n'y pouvait plus rien.

_Restez calme, Major Carter. _

Personne n'utilisait plus de grade en parlant d'elle depuis longtemps. Elle n'avait plus de grade, elle n'avait plus rien… L'idée de grade, de hiérarchie la ramena à Jack et elle sentit le flot de souvenirs se bousculer sans qu'elle puisse les arrêter.

_Non._ coupa fermement la voix dans sa tête, et elle paniqua.

Elle paniqua parce qu'elle avait mal, qu'elle avait un serpent dans le crâne et que celui-ci lui interdisait de penser à Jack. Et elle avait besoin de Jack. Désespérément besoin de Jack.

Une nouvelle brochette de scènes tambourina à sa mémoire. Vieilles et moins vieilles. Innocentes et plus indécentes.

_Ce sont des images que j'aurai du mal à dissimuler à Jacob. _déclara le symbiote avec… amusement ?_ Il ne va pas apprécier. _

Et tandis que son esprit s'égarait à nouveau vers les sensations du corps de Jack pesant lourdement sur le sien, elle réalisa que ce n'était pas un Goa'uld. C'était Selmac.

_Vous devez essayer de rester calme le temps que je répare les dégâts qu'a subi votre corps, Samantha._

Rapidement, elle tenta de comprendre ce qui se passait. Selmac s'occupait de ses blessures… Selmac essayait de la sauver… Selmac risquait de mourir avec elle…

_Avec un peu de chance, _contra le symbiote, _nous n'en arriverons pas là._

Elle sentit son inquiétude pourtant. Tout comme elle sentit celle de son père à travers lui. Et les traces de Jacob furent trop rassurantes, trop bienvenues… Elle s'y accrocha, s'y engagea et avant de comprendre, fut rapidement assaillies d'images la concernant, de souvenirs. Elle, à quatre ans devant un bonhomme de neige gigantesque et riant aux éclats. Elle, adolescente, pleurant doucement devant un cercueil dans la brise d'un printemps tardif. Elle et elle encore… Elle et toute une panoplie d'émotions que Jacob lui avait toujours cachée.

Elle percevait la présence de Selmac qui tentait à la fois d'endiguer le flot de souvenirs et de soigner ses blessures, mais échouait à faire l'un ou l'autre. Il devait se concentrer et pour ça elle devait cesser de s'agiter même si ce n'était que son esprit qui bougeait. Mais c'était impossible. Elle était prisonnière de ces scènes… Ces moments où Jacob avait semblé froid, insensible…

La fierté d'un père devant sa fille qui sauve l'univers… L'amour irrépressible mais nimbé de colère quand il lui avait jeté au visage qu'il ne voulait plus d'elle… L'immense regret et déception de cinq années passées sans elle…

Et puis, aussi soudainement que ça avait commencé, c'était fini. Elle était dans les bras de Jack et il lui caressait tendrement le visage, murmurant que plus jamais il ne la laisserait, avec pour seul témoin les étoiles brillantes au dessus de leur tête. Ce souvenir là était à elle mais c'était Selmac qui le lui avait imposé. Et curieusement, ça l'apaisa. Assez pour qu'elle cesse de se battre, de fouiller. Assez pour qu'elle réalise qu'elle empiétait sur la vie privée de son père et qu'en même temps, elle lui livrait ses propres secrets sur un plateau. Comme une douche froide, elle résolut de se tenir tranquille. Ce n'était pas une symbiose destinée à durer, ce n'était qu'un prêt.

_Malgré tout ce que Jacob a pu penser dans le passé… _déclara Selmac, visiblement très amusé _j'ai toujours dit que le Colonel O'Neill avait le don de vous aider à prendre les bonnes décisions. _

Et sur ce qui sembla être un éclat de rire, le symbiote se remit à soigner ce qui pouvait l'être.

« Il pensait pouvoir utiliser Cassandra Fraiser pour atteindre Sam. » répondit tranquillement la petite voix de Shifu.

Jack se retourna vers lui, surpris de ne pas avoir entendu la porte s'ouvrir. Il n'était visiblement pas le seul puisque trois autres paires d'yeux se fixèrent sur le garçon avec incrédulité.

« Que fait-il ici ?! » s'écria Janet, concluant sans aucun doute possible, elle aussi, que Shifu était responsable du comportement de Daniel. Jack chassa très vite cette idée. Carter avait dit qu'il ne l'était pas. Il faisait confiance à Carter.

« Et ça n'a pas réussi ? » demanda-t-il, sans s'occuper de donner au Doc les explications qu'elle voulait. Après tout, elle l'avait laissé les croire mortes…

« Non. » répondit calmement le garçon.

Jack fronça les sourcils, était-ce de la tristesse dans son regard ? « Daniel n'a pas apprécié. »

C'était un constat, pas une question et pourtant l'enfant baissa les yeux.

« Le temps est venu de confronter l'ombre à la lumière. » déclara-t-il simplement.

Avant que quiconque ait pu lui demander ce qu'il entendait par là, la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois en grand et le seul docteur du camp, celui qui avait soigné Carter, fouilla la pièce des yeux, soulagé de trouver le Colonel.

« Jack, tu dois voir ça ! »

Il repartit en courant et réagissant par réflexe, Jack le suivit, à peine conscient que les autres le talonnaient de près. Le toubib les mena jusqu'à la petite pièce qui servait aux communications. Le seul endroit où il y avait une télé. Il se figea dès qu'il vit le visage souriant de Daniel sur l'écran. Le sentiment de malaise s'accentua quand les mots pénétrèrent son esprit embrouillé.

Ils allaient fusiller Carter, le lendemain matin… et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, ils le retransmettraient dans le monde entier.

Ils venaient à peine de terminer l'échange quand les soldats débarquèrent. Pas la bande habituelle, en civil, mais de vrais soldats en uniformes. Aussi dignement qu'elle le put, Sam se leva. Son corps était guéri. Du moins à peu près, Selmac avait fait de son mieux, mais ne pouvait faire de miracle en un laps de temps si limité.

Si les trois hommes qui devaient l'escorter semblaient surpris de la voir en état de se déplacer seule, ils le cachèrent bien. La tête haute, elle les rejoignit. Un clin d'œil pour Cassie qui s'était remise à pleurer, un sourire un peu triste pour son père qui tenta sans grande conviction de s'interposer pour être impitoyablement rejeté, et elle était dehors.

Elle suivit docilement les gardes, dans la lueur tremblotante de l'aube, jusqu'au jardin et sourit en voyant ce qui l'attendait.

Un peloton d'exécution. Rien que ça. Et trois caméras.

Ils allaient la fusiller dans le jardin de la Maison Blanche… La déplacer était sans doute trop risqué. Elle eut une brève pensée pour Milly, la responsable de la partie habitée de la résidence, toujours si sympathique, qui devrait prendre soin de nettoyer son sang sur le mur…

En silence, elle se plaça à l'endroit qu'on lui désigna, ignorant l'air satisfait de Harisson, qui présidait le peloton. D'un mouvement du menton, elle repoussa l'offre d'un très jeune soldat, un peu effrayé, qui se proposait de lui nouer un bandeau autour des yeux. La mort, elle la verrait en face.

Alors que Harisson levait le bras, sourire aux lèvres, elle laissa ses pensées dériver vers Jack…


	9. Chapter 9

_Le courage, c'est d'aimer la vie et de regarder la mort d'un regard tranquille…_

Jean Jaurès. 

**Chapitre 9 : **

Sur l'écran, le visage de Daniel céda sa place à une photo de Carter, illustrant l'image de la dangereuse terroriste que l'archéologue avait dépeinte, et Jack sentit son cœur ralentir dangereusement. Une douleur sourde dans la poitrine. Ils allaient tuer Carter. Non, ils n'allaient pas simplement la tuer, ils allaient la massacrer. Trouer son corps d'une centaine de balles… La défigurer… L'abimer…

« Non. »

Il ne le permettrait pas. Certainement pas.

« Non. » répéta-t-il avec plus de force, insensible à la main amicale que Sara posa sur son épaule ou au regard mystérieusement fier du garçon.

Personne ne se risqua à répondre. Personne n'osait vraiment le regarder. Mais lui voyait. Il voyait plus clairement qu'il ne l'avait fait depuis cinq ans. Il voyait la lâcheté ambiante que ses hommes cachaient sous un pseudo-courage qu'ils portaient en étendard. Il voyait la médiocrité de leurs installations. Il voyait à quel point il s'était leurré en écoutant les paroles réconfortantes de Sara et de Maybourne qui lui répétaient dans les moments de découragement, qu'un jour, ils auraient leur chance. Il voyait tout ça et plus encore.

Et surtout, il voyait Carter qui lui souriait sur cet écran.

Et brusquement, il eut un déclic.

« On va la sauver. »

La phrase résonna étrangement longtemps dans l'air, et à la façon dont tous retenaient leur respiration, il comprit que chacun attendait qu'un autre parle, le dissuade. Il ne servait à rien de parler, il ne se laisserait pas dissuader.

« Jack… »

Ce fut Sara qui se jeta finalement à l'eau. Ce fut donc vers Sara qu'il retourna sa colère.

« Quoi ?! Tu voulais que j'agisse ? Et bien j'agis ! » Il se tourna vers le jeune homme de garde à la radio. Trop jeune, pensa-t-il brièvement, avant de le faire sursauter avec son hurlement. « Lance l'alerte. On attaque, ce soir. »

Le regard incertain du jeune rebelle le dépassa pour aller chercher confirmation auprès de Maybourne. Agacé, Jack avança jusqu'à la table et frappa des deux poings, envoyant voler l'assiette et la bouteille d'eau qui y était posée.

« J'ai donné un ordre ! » tonna-t-il.

« Jack. » Son nom claqua dans l'air, froid et calme. Lentement, sans être réellement surpris, le Colonel se tourna vers Maybourne.

« La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, _Harry_… » appuya-t-il avec ironie « C'est moi qui commandait. »

Visiblement aussi énervé qu'il l'était, l'ancien membre du NID leva les bras dans un geste fataliste.

« Et quand _exactement_ as-tu vérifié pour la dernière fois, Jack ? » rétorqua-t-il sans aucun amusement. « Quand tu te lamentais après cette trainée ?! » Il fit un vague geste vers l'écran. « Ou quand tu faisais ami-ami avec notre otage ?! Sois un peu… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Le poing de Jack s'était écrasé sur son œil. Il roula au sol avec lui quand il bascula, trouvant, dans le fait de le rouer de coups, un étrange exutoire à toute cette haine et cette colère. Trainée… ce moins que rien osait la traiter de trainée…

Janet et Sara lâchèrent un peu petit cri surpris et le jeune rebelle et Grant, le toubib dont il s'était fait un ami, tentèrent de les séparer. Ils auraient sans doute réussi si Maybourne s'était contenté d'encaisser les coups sans rien faire, mais celui-ci avait décidé de se défendre au plus grand plaisir de Jack.

Se battre était simple. L'esprit focalisé sur une seule chose : gagner. Il ne pensait plus à Daniel ou à Carter, il ne pensait qu'à pulvériser le visage de Maybourne…

Jusqu'à ce qu'une dose d'eau glacée dans son dos ne le déconcentre et que le coude de Harry l'envoie voler un peu plus loin, assez longtemps pour que Grant s'interpose avec colère. Il était de haute stature et si ça ne faisait pas peur à Jack, il répugnait à s'attaquer à un ami. Du moins à ce qu'il avait pensé être un ami. Un ami serait partant pour tenter de délivrer Carter.

La bouteille d'eau vide à la main, Janet jeta aux deux Colonels un regard désapprobateur. « Maintenant que vous avez fini de jouer aux hommes préhistoriques, peut-on discuter ? »

La respiration courte, Jack les dévisagea tous un à un. « Il n'y a pas à discuter. » déclara-t-il avec autorité. « On attaque. Avant demain matin. »

« Non seulement c'est complètement fou… » intervint Grant « Mais c'est irréaliste. »

Il avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui planter un couteau de taille respectable dans le dos. Incrédule, il ouvrit la bouche mais le toubib leva la main.

« Je sais que tu veux la sauver, Jack, mais réfléchis. Pour arriver à Washington à temps, il faudrait partir au maximum dans deux heures et demie. Crois-tu vraiment que tout pourrait être prêt en si peu de temps ? On perdrait, Jack. »

Les paroles pleines de bon sens titillèrent le Colonel en lui… mais l'homme refusa d'écouter. C'était du militaire dont on avait besoin, mais c'était Jack qui dominait pour le moment. Et Jack avait besoin de Carter, en vie et en bonne santé.

« C'est faisable. » contra-t-il.

« Non. » répondit franchement Grant, d'un air désolé. « Je regrette, Jack. Ton amie est condamnée. »

Il secoua la tête, refusant d'entendre, et leva les deux mains. Très bien, puisque personne ne désirait l'accompagner, il irait seul. Sans plus se préoccuper des autres, il entreprit de s'agenouiller devant une caisse, dans un coin de la pièce, qui débordait d'armes diverses. Des réserves comme celle-là, ils en avaient emmagasinées plein. Si tout le monde se secouait maintenant, ils pourraient prendre la Maison Blanche d'assaut dès le lendemain. Tout serait fini. Mais non… ils étaient trop lâches.

« Ecoute-moi, Jack, s'il te plait… » plaida Sara « Le mouvement est plus important que… »

« Non. » coupa Jack, en se redressant lentement pour lui faire face. Il planta son regard dans celui embué de Sara, avec détermination. « Rien. _Rien,_ ni personne, n'est plus important qu'elle. Rien. »

Il aperçut la douleur sourde déformer les traits de son ex-femme mais il l'ignora avec application. Elle savait, bien sûr. Elle savait que, jamais, il ne l'avait aimée avec la même intensité que ce qu'il éprouvait pour Carter. Elle pensait que jamais il n'aurait fait la même chose pour elle. Sur ce point là, elle avait tort. Il aurait tout défié pour la sauver elle aussi. Pas parce qu'il l'aimait au point qu'il aurait l'impression de devenir fou sans elle, mais parce qu'elle avait été sa femme, qu'elle avait porté son fils, et l'éducation qu'il avait reçue voulait qu'il ait des devoirs envers elle.

« Je veux la sauver. » reprit-il. « Et si je dois mourir en essayant, alors très bien. Mais, je préfère mourir plutôt que de croupir un jour de plus dans un mouvement se battant soit disant pour la liberté et qui laisse tomber ses hommes. »

Il s'attendait à voir des visages honteux mais il n'y eut rien. Janet ne se sentait pas vraiment concernée, Sara était trop peinée pour penser à autre chose, Maybourne le fixait d'un air indéchiffrable, Grant était pensif, le jeune soldat semblait effrayé, et Shifu l'observait avec sérénité.

« Elle n'a jamais vraiment fait partie des nôtres. » finit par lâcher Sara avec colère.

« En admettant que nous le fassions… » s'éleva la voix calme de Harry, coupant court à la dispute qui n'aurait pas manqué d'éclater. « En admettant que nous réussissions… » Il semblait hésitant et confiant à la fois. « Tu sais qu'ils l'ont torturée, n'est ce pas ? »

Un poing glacé lui retourna les entrailles alors que son imagination superposait les images aux propos de Maybourne.

« Elle n'aurait jamais parlé. » assura-t-il avec certitude, fatigué de devoir la défendre.

« Si elle est vraiment de notre côté… » répondit rapidement Harry « C'est certain. Je la connais, Jack. Pas aussi bien que toi, mais je connaissais la Carter d'avant. Si elle est bien redevenue cette femme là, je pense que nous sommes en sécurité. »

Etonné du revirement de situation, Jack cacha son trouble en rangeant sur lui les différentes armes qu'il avait sélectionnées dans la caisse.

« Et ? » dit-il quand Maybourne ne continua pas.

« Et… » reprit Harry « C'est exactement ce que je veux dire. Elle n'a pas dû parler. Donc ils l'ont torturée. Encore et encore. » Jack ne parvint pas à dissimuler son frisson. « Même si tu la sauves, Jack… Ce sera certainement pour la voir mourir. Tu crois que c'est ce qu'elle voudrait ? Mourir dans tes bras alors que les hommes de Jackson vident leurs chargeurs sur toi ? »

L'attaque était perfide. Perfide mais juste. Elle passa pile au défaut de la cuirasse et l'atteignit de plein fouet. Un instant interdit, il encaissa sans rien dire la douleur que l'idée d'une Carter mourante provoquait. Puis, il laissa le militaire en lui gérer la situation. Comme pour Charlie, comme pour tous les autres drames de sa vie.

Un masque neutre sur le visage, un regard glacé et un calme effrayant. Il les toisa les uns après les autres. « Aucun de vous ne va m'accompagner. » constata-t-il, ne pouvant chasser cette pointe de déception de son ventre.

Grant fut le seul à répondre, d'un air embarrassé. « Il y a plus de choses à prendre à considération que… »

« Je viens. » interrompit la voix chantante et honnête de Shifu.

Un sentiment de fierté qu'il refoula difficilement se leva en lui. Carter avait bien choisi.

« Bonhomme… » commença-t-il, prêt à le renvoyer à sa chambre, mais quelque chose dans son regard brun l'arrêta.

« C'est à moi de réparer l'erreur, Colonel O'Neill. » assena-t-il, toujours d'un calme olympien qui lui rappelait Teal'c par de nombreux côté. « Je dois reprendre ce qui m'appartient. »

« Le savoir que tu as donné à Daniel ? » demanda-t-il.

Le garçon hocha la tête. « Le docteur Jackson est mon adversaire, pas le vôtre. Il ne peut en être autrement. »

Sceptique, il inclina la tête. « C'est sans danger ? Pour toi. » précisa-t-il avec un temps de retard.

Une lueur presque amusée dansait dans ses yeux. « Le danger n'est jamais là où on l'attend. »

Fronçant les sourcils, le Colonel soupira, impatient. Il n'avait pas le temps pour les devinettes et il ne pouvait pas conduire un enfant à la mort.

« Ce qui veut dire ? »

« Le danger n'est pas physique. » répondit doucement Shifu. « Mais mon esprit pourrait s'égarer. »

« Jack, tu ne peux pas lui faire confiance ! » s'exclama la voix exaspérée de Maybourne, suivie par le regard ouvertement désapprobateur de Sara.

« Précise. » ordonna Jack, sans prêter attention à ses 'amis'.

« Les conséquences d'un tel acte pourraient être multiples. » expliqua l'enfant. « La connaissance pourrait être perdue. Mon esprit et mon corps pourraient être endommagés. »

Aucune certitude. Et rien de bien réjouissant. Il secoua la tête, s'apprêtant à ordonner à Sara de le ramener à la maison, quand la voix du garçon s'éleva à nouveau.

« Je suis le seul à pouvoir neutraliser le Docteur Jackson. » dit-il calmement. « Ce n'est pas votre choix, Colonel O'Neill. C'est le mien. »

Jack le dévisagea une seconde, puis acquiesça. « Appelle-moi Jack. » offrit-il. Il fut récompensé d'un sourire satisfait.

« Jack, c'est de la… »

« Il a… quoi ? Huit ans ? » interrompit-il Sara, avec un regard méprisant. « Et il est plus courageux que vous tous réunis. »

Quant à la sécurité de Shifu… Il délivrerait Carter et après… Après il verrait. S'il jugeait qu'ils pouvaient approcher Daniel en toute sécurité… Mais Carter d'abord…

« Est-ce que Cassandra est là bas ? » demanda doucement Janet à l'enfant, jugeant certainement que puisque le Colonel semblait lui faire confiance, elle pouvait le croire.

« Oui. » répondit franchement Shifu. « Avec Jacob Carter et Sam. »

« Alors, je viens. » déclara-t-elle en plantant son regard dans celui de Jack, qui se contenta d'un hochement de tête. Deux adultes et un enfant… C'était mieux que lui tout seul. Et le Doc pourrait servir à Carter.

« C'est de la folie… » déclara Grant en secouant la tête, mais quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Jack, il y lut de l'amusement. « Mais je viens. »

Un mince sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du Colonel. Grant était un atout plus précieux que Janet. Médecin lui aussi, il s'était reconverti après une carrière de militaire plutôt bien remplie.

« Pour l'amour de Dieu, Jack ! » lâcha Maybourne, clairement exaspéré.

Jack n'était sûr que d'une chose, Harry ne se mettrait pas en travers de sa route. Il lui faisait trop peur. La voix hésitante du jeune rebelle troubla le duel de regards meurtriers entre les deux Colonels.

« Si vous le permettez, monsieur, j'aimerais venir aussi. Et j'ai d'autres amis qui voudraient sûrement se battre. »

Les quelques amis s'avérèrent être la moitié du campement. Le reste ne tarda pas à suivre, que ce soit parce qu'ils auraient suivi O'Neill au bout du monde ou parce que le besoin d'action était trop fort. Tout en les observant préparer l'assaut, charger les armes, monter dans les camions… Jack ne put retenir un sursaut de fierté. C'était son œuvre, leur œuvre. Et s'il y avait une justice en ce monde, ils allaient gagner et demain, ils seraient tous à nouveau libres.

« Tu as un plan ? » demanda Grant en venant se poster à côté de lui.

Le regard du Colonel s'égara vers Maybourne qui, mécontent, supervisait un groupe de soldats. Quand tous avaient décidé d'attaquer, Harry avait bien été obligé de suivre. Il ne voyait pas vraiment la scène, repassant dans sa tête les plans qu'il étudiait avec application depuis des années. La seule route qui menait à la victoire était la discrétion. Infiltration.

« On rentre. On sauve Carter. On tue Daniel. Et on ressort. » répondit-il. « Avec un peu de chance, on aura fini pour midi. »

« C'est un plan. » approuva Grant avec amusement. « Et ça tombe bien parce qu'il y a ce fabuleux restaurant à deux pas de la Maison Blanche… »

Jack ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Droite comme un i, Sam fixait un vague point sur un arbre devant elle, attendant que tout soit fini. Dire qu'elle était terrifiée aurait été en dessous de la vérité. Mais, étrangement, dans cette panique qui s'était emparée d'elle, elle était parfaitement calme en apparence. Détachée.

Harisson leva le bras et elle lutta contre le besoin de fermer les yeux. Ca ne ferait pas moins mal si elle ne regardait pas les balles venir, ce ne serait qu'une fausse impression de sécurité. Et ça leur ferait trop plaisir…

Elle était un peu déçue que Daniel ne se soit pas déplacé en personne… Mais elle supposait qu'il devait se délecter de la scène bien à l'abri dans son bureau, grâce aux caméras qui, elle en était sûre, faisaient d'elle un exemple. Un exemple pour certains, une martyre pour d'autres.

Dans tous les cas, elle allait mourir et il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'elle puisse faire pour l'empêcher. Bien entendu, elle pourrait tenter de s'enfuir mais… à part faire d'elle une lâche, à quoi cela servirait-il ?

Non… Il n'y avait pas de solution.

« En joue ! » cria Harisson, sans réussir –ou même chercher à dissimuler- la jubilation de sa voix.

Il y eut une détonation et malgré toutes ses bonnes résolutions, Sam ferma les yeux. C'était une chose d'être fière, une autre de réussir à contrôler sa peur. Le coup de feu fut suivi d'au moins cinq autres, et elle se sentie projetée. Evidemment. L'impact la soulèverait de terre, c'était prévisible.

L'absence de douleur était étonnante.

Elle pensait qu'elle sentirait chaque balle déchirer sa peau, ses organes… Elle pensait que ce serait presque instantané mais qu'elle souffrirait quand même et… Rien. Elle respirait toujours et c'était dingue les choses dont on pouvait s'apercevoir en une seconde. Parce que la chute ne dura qu'une seconde.

Une seconde et elle rencontrait brutalement le sol, épaule la première. Le choc se répercuta le long de son bras et du reste de son corps, lui rappelant que les réparations de Selmac étaient très superficielles. Elle sentit une de ses côtes se briser. Encore. Mais c'était tout. Elle ne mourut pas. Il y avait un poids sur sa poitrine mais rien d'autre. Alors, elle décida d'attendre. D'attendre que la mort vienne.

Bien sûr, le fait que les coups de feu continuent l'étonnait, mais pourquoi s'étonner quand on allait mourir ? Non, il suffisait de rester là où elle était, paupières closes et de laisser faire le temps. Si elle ne sentait pas les balles, s'était probablement à cause de l'adrénaline.

« Autant j'adore être couché sur toi comme ça, Carter… » glissa une voix familièrement grave à son oreille. « Autant je préfèrerais qu'on soit seuls, la prochaine fois. »

Immédiatement, elle rouvrit les yeux et tomba dans les iris chocolat de son ancien supérieur. Elle réalisa en une autre seconde décisive que non seulement, il était fou d'être venu, mais qu'en plus de ça, ils devaient bouger vite. Oui, mais son corps ne semblait pas avoir la même idée.

Ce n'était pas le moment.

Pas le moment des étreintes, des paroles rassurantes ou même des déclarations d'amour. Ce n'était pas le moment et pourtant elle brûlait de prononcer ces mots qu'elle n'avait plus dits depuis longtemps, ces mots qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment offerts à un homme qui n'était pas son père. Ces mots que Jack voulait probablement entendre… qu'il méritait d'entendre…

« Jack… »

Mais comme s'il avait lu dans son esprit, il secoua la tête et se redressa, la tirant sur ses pieds. Ca tirait de partout. Les soldats qui auraient dû s'occuper de son exécution étaient tous tournés dans le sens inverse, répondant aux tirs nettement plus précis des rebelles. Des snipers. Il fallait se mettre à l'abri. Et au moment où Jack commençait à l'entrainer vers les arbres à leur droite, elle repéra, du coin de l'œil, le mouvement de Harisson.

Personne ne lui prêtait plus attention, mais évidemment, Harisson n'aurait pas laissé passer l'occasion d'exécuter sa vengeance. Sauf que, malgré les battements anarchiques de son cœur, malgré le sang qui pulsait dans ses oreilles, malgré le bruit des détonations des tirs de riposte de Jack qui tentait de couvrir leur fuite… Elle comprit que ce n'était pas elle qu'il viserait.

Elle aurait pu lui sauter dessus, elle aurait pu se placer devant lui… Elle aurait pu faire beaucoup de choses, en commençant par faire un rempart de son corps. Et pourtant, son premier réflexe fut d'attraper le Beretta coincé dans le dos de Jack, de se retourner et de tirer. Le mouvement, inattendu, surprit le Colonel qui se tourna vers elle. Ca lui sauva la vie. La balle siffla, frôlant sa joue et laissant une estafilade sanglante derrière elle.

Harisson, lui, avait un trou entre les deux yeux.

Jack la dévisagea brièvement avant de recommencer à courir à couvert. La seulement, il la plaqua contre un tronc, continuant de canarder le petit groupe de soldats. C'était de la folie. Elle avait elle-même conçu la sécurité de cet endroit, c'était imprenable. Le seul fait qu'ils soient parvenus à entrer était…

« Dans moins d'une minute, cet endroit va grouiller de soldats. » dit-elle, avec ce qu'elle espéra être un calme professionnel.

Il leva simplement un sourcil. « Sans rire, Carter ? »

Elle leva les yeux, exaspérée par sa capacité à utiliser des sarcasmes alors qu'il était évident qu'ils allaient y passer. En un sens, pour elle, ça ne changeait pas beaucoup les choses, mais lui…

« Tu es un idiot. » souffla-t-elle brutalement, en donnant un coup sec sur sa poitrine. « Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça pour… »

« Toi ? » coupa-t-il. « Je pensais que je t'avais clairement fait comprendre que je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi. Contrarier Daniel, c'est la cerise sur le gâteau. »

Se contraignant à rester sereine, elle haussa les épaules. « Ok, comment on sort d'ici, maintenant ? Et comment es-tu rentré à la base ? Il y a des alarmes partout et… »

« Les alarmes sont contrôlées par un système informatique que tu as mis au point. » l'interrompit-il avec un sourire machiavélique. « Au fait, tu devrais vraiment changer de mot de passe. Tu utilisais déjà celui-là au SGC. »

Son soupçon selon lequel il s'était servi sans son autorisation de son ordinateur durant cinq ans au SGC venait d'être confirmé. Cependant, ça n'arrangeait rien.

« Et on sort comment ? Tu as beaucoup d'hommes, ici ? » demanda-t-elle, en tentant de percer le couvert des arbres. Elle discerna deux rebelles, mais ils étaient bien cachés.

« L'intégralité. » répondit-il distraitement, en visant par-dessus son épaule pour rendre un tir qui était passé un peu trop près d'eux.

Le fait qu'il soit collé contre elle n'aidait déjà pas sa réflexion, qu'il se serve d'elle comme appui était pire. Elle décida que la colère était un sentiment approprié dans la situation actuelle. Il avait sacrifié la seule chance de se débarrasser de Daniel pour elle ? Aucun d'eux ne quitterait cet endroit. Ils allaient tous mourir.

« Tu es… » commença-t-elle, mais elle ne finit pas son reproche parce qu'un groupe nettement plus nombreux à la solde de Daniel venait de débarquer et il était clair que les hommes de Jack ne pourraient avoir le dessus sur eux. Ils étaient piégés.

« Parfait. » déclara le Colonel calmement.

Et elle ne voyait pas ce qui était parfait là dedans… jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit le petit groupe mené par Maybourne. Les nouveaux arrivants loyaux à Daniel furent rapidement pris en tenaille et bientôt, il ne resta que les rebelles dans cette partie du jardin.

« Et le génie de ce plan… » murmura Jack à son oreille tandis qu'ils rejoignaient Harry et les autres « C'est qu'on ne sort pas. »

Elle rendit avec surprise le signe de tête amical que lui consentit Maybourne et écouta avec attention Jack lui demander où en étaient les autres groupes. Harry lui répondit qu'il n'y avait aucun problème – et il semblait plutôt… incrédule par rapport à ça- que Jackson ne s'attendait pas à être attaqué ici, et qu'il s'était replié avec quelques gardes dans le bureau ovale.

Elle cessa de prêter attention à l'échange des deux hommes quand Janet se détacha du groupe derrière Harry pour venir vers elle. Les deux femmes se dévisagèrent de longues minutes et Sam eut réellement l'impression que le docteur hésitait à lui coller son poing dans la figure. Finalement, l'expression de son ancienne amie se fit dure.

« Où est Cassandra ? »

Elle semblait préparée à entendre le pire, et surtout elle paraissait certaine que tout était sa faute. Elle ne pouvait pas lui reprocher ça. Rapidement, elle indiqua à un des jeunes rebelles autour d'elle, où était dissimulée l'entrée de la 'prison' secrète de Daniel. Le jeune homme hocha la tête et retransmit les instructions par radio. Visiblement, elle avait une autorité dans le groupe. Grace à Jack, sans doute.

Elle se tourna vers son ancien supérieur au moment où il commençait à donner des ordres. Certains finiraient de sécuriser le bâtiment sous les ordres de Maybourne, les blessés devaient évacuer au plus vite, et quelques personnes furent désignées pour l'accompagner rejoindre le groupe qui surveillait le bureau ovale.

Il y avait des raccourcis, mais Jack les connaissait tous. Il avait donc dû se charger de faire garder les sorties. De plus, Daniel savait que Jack était au courant, il n'essaierait même pas de sortir par là.

Constatant qu'il ne l'avait assigné à aucun des groupes, elle conclut tout naturellement qu'elle était avec lui. Ce qui n'était apparemment pas ce qu'il avait en tête.

« Va avec Janet. » ordonna-t-il. « Récupérez Jacob et Cassie et évacuez. »

Elle leva un sourcil, incrédule. « Tu plaisantes ? »

Il n'y avait aucun humour ou aucune patience dans son ton. Elle ne l'autoriserait pas à la protéger sous un prétexte quelconque. Elle allait là où était sa place, et il se trouvait que sa place était auprès de lui. Elle n'était plus son second depuis des années, elle était son égale.

« Ca peut mal tourner, Carter. » rétorqua-t-il avec froideur, et elle lut la peur dans son regard. La peur de revivre ces quelques jours sans elle, à l'imaginer morte à chaque seconde. Oui… Elle pouvait comprendre, mais ce n'était pas le moment de laisser leurs sentiments s'immiscer.

« Je sais me défendre. »

Il ne restait plus autour d'eux que ceux que Jack avait choisis pour l'accompagner et ils étaient clairement mal à l'aise. Janet s'était précipitée dès qu'elle avait appris où était sa fille.

« Peut-être. » concéda-t-il. « Mais tu as apparemment oublié comment obéir. »

Elle sapait son autorité, elle le savait. Et elle s'en foutait. S'il pensait qu'elle allait le laisser risquer sa vie tout seul…

« Je n'ai _jamais_ dit que je t'obéirai. Je suis libre. Et je viens avec toi. »

Elle vit une ombre passer dans son regard et elle sut qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'elle n'aimerait pas. Il y avait plus là dedans que le simple désir de ne pas la voir s'exposer à un quelconque danger. Et brusquement, ça fit tilt.

« Où est Shifu ? »

Péniblement, il soupira. « Il fait ce qu'il doit faire. Comme moi. » Il marqua une pose puis la regarda avec une douleur sourde. « Comme toi… » souffla-t-il doucement.

Et elle sut qu'il avait capitulé dans ce simple aveu. Elle était libre de le suivre du moment qu'elle ne s'interposait pas entre Shifu et Daniel. Déjà Jack commençait à bouger, suivi par ses hommes. Elle dut courir pour se mettre à sa hauteur et il sembla clairement mécontent de la savoir en première ligne. Elle haussa les épaules, fataliste.

« Tu n'as jamais eu d'aussi bonne équipière que moi. »

Un maigre sourire étira ses lèvres, et elle regretta de ne pas l'avoir embrassé quand l'opportunité s'était présentée. Maintenant, s'ils ne s'en sortaient pas… Mais elle n'avait qu'à fermer les yeux pour se rappeler la sensation de sa bouche sur la sienne et ça devrait suffire pour l'instant.

« Sois prudente, Carter. » plaida-t-il alors qu'il pénétrait dans le bâtiment. « Et souviens toi que dans ce contexte là, je donne les ordres. C'est tout ce que je te demande. »

Ils parvinrent tant bien que mal à rejoindre l'équipe qui attendait devant le bureau ovale. Le groupe était apparemment dirigé par l'homme qui avait rafistolé son épaule. Le regard franc du médecin, qui était visiblement également militaire, l'inspecta rapidement puis il lui sourit brièvement.

« Tu ne t'es pas trop esquintée, ma jolie. Tant mieux. J'avais peur de devoir te transformer en momie. »

En réponse à ce salut particulier, elle lui adressa un signe de tête. Puis, ses yeux tombèrent sur Shifu et jugeant le danger pratiquement inexistant pour l'instant, elle s'accroupit près de lui et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Tu n'as rien à faire ici… » murmura-t-elle, pour qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre. « Tu peux encore partir. Personne ne te jugera. »

Le garçon inclina légèrement la tête. « C'est ici que je dois être, Sam Carter. »

« Ce n'est pas la place d'un enfant. » contra-t-elle plus fort.

Parce qu'au fond d'elle palpitait une peur qu'elle refusait d'écouter. Jack avait eu raison, elle s'était attachée au gamin. Beaucoup. Trop. Assez pour savoir qu'elle ne se remettrait pas facilement s'il lui arrivait quelque chose.

« Mais je ne suis pas vraiment un enfant. » répondit Shifu avec sérénité. « Pas encore. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, mais la main de Jack sur son épaule l'empêcha de répliquer que c'était des sottises.

« On va faire sauter la porte, Carter. Mets-toi en position. »

A regret, elle hocha la tête mais n'eut pas l'occasion d'obéir à l'ordre de Jack. Un bruit de course retentit dans le couloir, et quelques secondes plus tard, un groupe de rebelles, menés par son père débarquaient. Il repéra Sam et lâcha un soupir soulagé.

« J'avais peur… »

Il s'interrompit et l'entraina dans une courte accolade. Elle n'aimait plus trop les contacts physiques. Il n'y avait que de la part de Jack, et étrangement de Shifu, que ça ne la mettait pas mal à l'aise. Elle se dégagea donc rapidement.

« Jake. » salua Jack avec chaleur et… appréhension ? « Ravi de vous revoir. »

Il lui tendit une main que son père dédaigna avant de tourner la tête. Jack parut perplexe et baissa le bras.

« Nous sommes ravis de vous retrouver, nous aussi. » déclara, avec amusement, la voix déformée de Selmac. « Jacob s'excuse mais il ne parvient pas à oublier… certaines images gênantes et votre présence le met mal à l'aise. »

Il y eut un éclat amusé dans les yeux du Tock'Ra, et Sam comprit que le dialogue intérieur devait être intéressant. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de rougir légèrement à l'idée de ce qu'elle avait mis dans la tête de son père. Confus, Jack se tourna vers elle.

« Carter ? »

Ce n'était probablement pas le moment…

« J'ai dû fusionner brièvement avec Selmac. » résuma-t-elle.

« Oh. » Il fronça les sourcils. « _Oh_. »

Visiblement embarrassé, Jack décida de mettre ça de côté et se racla la gorge. « Ok, tout le monde en position. »

Sam se plaqua contre le mur, et se protégea le visage de ses bras, tandis qu'il faisait exploser le pain de C4 qu'il avait collé sur la porte. Ils pénètrent tous dans le bureau et Daniel était là, planté au milieu de la pièce.

Et alors que Shifu fendait le groupe compact qu'ils formaient, Sam réalisa que leur ancien coéquipier portait probablement son bouclier et que toutes les balles qu'ils pourraient tirer ne changeraient rien.

Leur destin reposait dans les mains d'un enfant de dix ans.


	10. Chapter 10

Il reste un épilogue. ^^

UPDATE: Il y a eu un petit problème de post, lol j'ai mélangé les chapitres :s Sooorrry.

* * *

_Mourir n'est rien, mais vivre vaincu et sans gloire, c'est mourir tous les jours. _

Napoléon Bonaparte

**Chapitre 10 : **

Ils se figèrent tous brutalement. Comme s'ils n'avaient pas vraiment réalisé que c'était là le combat final, celui qu'ils avaient tous imaginé des centaines de fois. Celui auquel ils n'avaient jamais cru. Nerveusement, Sam jeta un regard à Jack qui, à côté d'elle, semblait maintenant perplexe.

Elle avait craint cet instant.

Cet instant où il se retrouverait devant Daniel et où il réaliserait que _c'était_ Daniel. Pas un Goa'uld, pas un robot, pas autre chose que Daniel. Un Daniel qu'ils avaient perdu. Un Daniel qui s'était perdu. Le gentil et niais Docteur Daniel Jackson, son meilleur ami.

Avec un serrement de cœur, elle souhaita que le moment venu, ce soit à elle de l'abattre. Jack le dissimulerait probablement à tous et plus particulièrement à lui-même, mais il s'en voudrait s'il tuait Daniel. C'était comme ça. Sa nature. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles elle l'aimait.

Lentement, presque négligemment, leur ancien coéquipier sourit. Et ce fut le signal. Shifu fendit leur groupe et Sam réalisa qu'ils avaient d'autres problèmes immédiats que de s'occuper de Daniel. Les vingt gardes qui l'entouraient étaient un danger beaucoup plus inquiétant. Son premier réflexe fut, curieusement, de protéger le garçon, mais il apparut vite que c'était une précaution inutile. Grace à Jack probablement.

De la même façon qu'elles le faisaient sur Daniel, les balles ricochaient contre l'écran doré.

Obéissant par habitude à l'ordre sec de Jack de se mettre à couvert, elle plongea derrière un canapé, notant distraitement que son père était accroupi non loin d'elle. Le Colonel avait échangé son Beretta contre un MP5 et elle regretta qu'on ne lui en a pas offert un à elle aussi, car son arme à elle était plutôt limitée.

L'échange de tirs ne tarda pas à piétiner. Les hommes de Daniel étaient d'un côté de la pièce, eux de l'autre et il était dur de toucher qui que ce soit. Jack et Grant étaient ceux qui abattaient le plus de leurs adversaires mais elle comprit rapidement qu'ils étaient probablement les seuls ayant un passé militaire réel. Ripostant sans grande conviction, elle choisit de garder un œil sur Shifu.

Le garçon approchait lentement de Daniel qui le regardait faire calmement, visiblement déstabilisé. Elle n'était plus habituée à voir Daniel peu sûr de lui-même et ça la choqua d'abord, puis elle réalisa que c'était un bon point. Elle n'était plus censée être inquiète pour le linguiste. Elle était censée être contente de sa perte de contrôle.

« Que comptes-tu faire ? » demanda l'archéologue, avec ce rictus supérieur qui lui était devenu familier. « Tu ne peux pas t'opposer à moi ! Personne ne le peut ! »

Shifu ne répondit pas immédiatement. Le visage de l'enfant, nimbé de la lueur doré du bouclier qui ne cessait de s'activer, était serein, déterminé. Il leva lentement les deux mains et les plaça devant lui, paumes vers Daniel.

Sam ne vit pas la lueur au premier coup d'œil. D'abord, elle était occupée à essayer de se débarrasser d'un des membres de la garde de Daniel particulièrement féroce et qui tentait de la descendre, probablement parce qu'elle était celle qui l'avait formé et qu'il la voyait comme une traitresse, et ensuite, c'était si faible que n'importe qui l'aurait manqué. Mais la lumière ne cessait de croitre. D'une minuscule boule au centre de sa paume, le halo blanchâtre engloba ses deux mains entières.

Un mauvais frisson descendit le long de la colonne de la jeune femme. Tout ça était dangereux.

« La puissance est relative, Docteur Jackson. » déclara simplement Shifu alors que la lueur grandissait encore, remontant le long de ses bras et de ses épaules.

Sam renonça à tirer. Ca l'éblouissait et elle ne discernait rien d'autre que la lumière qui avalait Shifu et le visage effrayé de Daniel. Bon nombre de rebelles avaient fait comme elle et posé leurs armes, assistant avec effroi au spectacle. Jack, Grant et son père continuaient, eux, de canarder leurs ennemis.

« Carter ?! » hurla Jack, mi-question, mi-ordre.

Elle haussa les épaules et lui renvoya un regard vaguement désolé. Elle n'avait pas les réponses à ses interrogations et elle ne pouvait obéir à sa demande de recommencer à défendre leurs positions. Décidant qu'elle n'était plus utile, elle changea de place, traversant brièvement l'espace à découvert pour se planquer derrière un petit secrétaire et se rapprocher de l'enfant.

« Carter, quand on sort de là, je te tue moi-même ! » cria Jack par-dessus le bruit des armes.

Elle n'y prêta aucune attention, concentrée sur son ancien ami et sur le garçon qu'elle avait appris à aimer.

« Non ! » lança violemment Daniel, une compréhension brute déformant son visage. « Non ! Tu ne peux pas ! »

« Le savoir est un flux. Les flux vont et viennent. » répondit simplement Shifu avant d'être totalement absorbé par la lumière.

Elle ne pensait pas que l'intensité de la lueur puisse augmenter encore et pourtant quand le garçon fit un pas en avant, et que le halo absorba à son tour Daniel malgré une piètre tentative de fuite, elle dut détourner le regard et se protéger les yeux de sa main. Cinq secondes exactement et c'était fini. Cinq longues secondes.

Quand elle put à nouveau discerner quelque chose dans la pièce, son regard tomba immédiatement sur la silhouette frêle de l'enfant couchée au sol. Daniel était toujours debout, les yeux dans le vague. Hagard. Fou. Désorienté. Il n'y avait pas de danger de ce côté-là.

Sans écouter sa raison ou les cris pourtant explicites de Jack, lui ordonnant de ne pas bouger de là où elle était, elle s'élança vers Shifu, et le tira en sécurité. Un sillon glacé la parcourut quand une balle siffla un peu trop près d'eux à son gout et qu'aucun écran doré ne s'éleva pour les protéger. Visiblement, les boucliers n'avaient pas résistés.

A l'abri du secrétaire, elle posa son Beretta et passa doucement la main dans les cheveux de l'enfant. C'était une habitude qu'elle avait prise rapidement. Peut-être trop. Sa poitrine se soulevait mais pas assez vite à son gout. Se mordant la lèvre, elle fit une prière à quiconque pouvait l'entendre. Il _fallait_ que cet enfant vive. De quel droit mourrait-il pour quelque chose d'aussi futile qu'une guerre. Les guerres étaient affaires d'adultes et ne devraient jamais, jamais toucher les enfants.

« Shifu… » appela-t-elle doucement.

Ses paupières tressautèrent quelques secondes, mais finirent par s'ouvrir. Et avec horreur, elle perçut immédiatement le changement dans les grands yeux sombres maintenant posés sur elle. Innocents et effrayés.

Le cœur battant, elle comprit que le Shifu d'avant, l'harciesis, le fils de Sha'Re, avait disparu. Envolées la sérénité, la sagesse et la connaissance absolue. Il ne restait que le regard terrifié d'un enfant pris en plein combat. Et d'une façon purement égoïste, elle en fut soulagée. Parce qu'à l'instant où la petite main du garçon se referma sur son poignet, s'accrochant à elle avec désespoir, elle sut qu'elle était à lui. Irrévocablement à lui. Elle appartenait à cet enfant, c'était inscrit dans ses veines, ça palpitait dans sa poitrine et ça lui faisait presque tourner la tête.

« Ca va aller… » promit-elle faiblement alors qu'une dose d'amour imprévue pulsait dans ses veines, menaçant d'effacer l'effet dopant de l'adrénaline. « Ca va aller. »

Et le plus étrange fut qu'il la crut. Son expression inquiète s'apaisa et il raffermit un peu plus la prise qu'il avait sur son bras.

« Tu te souviens de… » Mais elle s'arrêta devant la mine perplexe du garçon. Non, décida-t-elle, il ne se souvenait de rien et probablement pas de son propre nom. Quoi qu'il ait fait à Daniel, il n'en était pas sorti indemne.

« On va sortir de là. » déclara-t-elle, et déjà ses yeux fouillaient la pièce à la recherche d'un chemin sûr vers la sortie.

« Sam ! » avertit au loin la voix de son père.

Son premier réflexe fut de tourner la tête vers Jack, s'assurer qu'il était en sécurité, qu'il allait bien. Mais il ne semblait même pas avoir entendu l'appel de Jacob, tout entier concentré sur sa tâche.

Le temps qu'elle aperçoive le danger, il était trop tard. Elle comprit immédiatement que la pression ferme que Shifu exerçait sur son bras l'handicaperait. Il n'y avait pas d'autres moyens, alors elle réagit à l'instinct, repoussant le garçon sur le côté, un peu trop fort, et encaissant tout le choc.

Daniel venait de se précipiter sur elle.

Il était cinglé. Plus qu'avant. Elle soupçonnait que Shifu lui avait ôté tout ce qu'il lui avait offert et que, comme une drogue dont on l'aurait sevré, ça le rendait plus fou encore. Au début, elle pensa que c'était après elle qu'il en avait mais non. Quand sa main se referma sur sa gorge, c'était uniquement parce qu'elle faisait office de rempart entre lui et ce qu'il voulait.

« Sa faute… » ne cessait-il de murmurer. « Sa faute… »

Elle lutta de toutes ses forces pour se libérer, griffant et frappant ce qu'elle pouvait atteindre, son visage, son cou… Mais c'était presque comme s'il ne sentait plus la douleur, comme si tout ce qu'il restait en lui était cette volonté farouche de tuer, de détruire.

« …niel ! » siffla-t-elle et un instant, il la regarda vraiment. Et cet instant d'hésitation fut tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Reprenant le dessus, elle frappa et manœuvra jusqu'à le repousser et l'envoyer voler un peu plus loin. Les idées un peu embrouillées, mais une seule chose à l'esprit : protéger Shifu, elle se tourna vers le gamin.

« Cours. » ordonna-t-elle. Mais il resta là, prostré dans un coin, complètement terrifié. Et comment le lui reprocher…

Elle encaissa, sans grande surprise, un coup traitre au niveau de la nuque, mais refusa, cette fois, de se laisser dominer. Tout en lui rendant le coup de poing, qui ne le fit même pas grimacer, elle jeta un coup d'œil au reste des rebelles. Aucun d'eux ne leur prêtait d'attention mis à part Jacob qui était coincé, seul, à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, dans le but d'essayer d'obtenir de l'aide, quand un nouveau coup au niveau de l'abdomen lui coupa le souffle. Daniel se désintéressa immédiatement d'elle pour se diriger, comme un zombi, vers l'enfant. Dans un éclair de lucidité, elle comprit que son cerveau malade s'était focalisé sur la dernière information consciente qu'il avait eu, détruire Shifu. Et elle était au milieu.

Sans sourcilier, elle se mit en garde devant le garçon. Après tout, il y avait pire que mourir pour protéger une vie. Et, soyons honnêtes, elle ne méritait probablement pas une mort aussi honorable. Et juste au moment où elle finit par se dire qu'il n'y avait aucune raison que Daniel la batte au corps à corps, le regard de son ancien coéquipier tomba sur l'arme qu'elle avait posée au sol.

Stupide.

Une erreur de débutant.

Avec un temps de retard, elle se précipita. Avec une douleur accentuée par son sentiment de culpabilité, elle encaissa le coup de coude de Daniel qui la projeta un peu plus loin. Avec horreur, elle vit l'archéologue lever l'arme vers Shifu.

Une seconde.

C'était vraiment étrange ce qui pouvait vous passer par la tête en une seconde. Les choses stupides et plus sérieuses… Les décisions aussi. Sans vraiment hésiter, comme si elle avait toujours su que d'une façon ou d'une autre ça finirait comme ça, elle se redressa et se jeta en avant. Pas sur Shifu. Directement sur Daniel.

« Jack. » cria-t-elle dans sa chute, sachant que leur symbiose parfaite marcherait une fois de plus.

Et une autre seconde décisive plus tard, elle sentit le canon tirer dans son ventre, son corps étouffant la balle comme un chiffon recouvre un début d'incendie.

Douleur glacée et brûlante à la fois. Peur qui remonte lentement le long de ses veines. Certitude absolue que tout finit à cet instant.

Sa vue se brouilla et elle battit furieusement des cils, sentant monter la bile et le sang dans sa gorge. Les bruits autour d'elle formaient une sorte de cocon ouaté, et elle ne perçut plus rien. Plus rien du tout. Finalement, elle ferma les yeux.

« _Carter_. » ordonna brutalement une voix familière, en repoussant en arrière les cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le visage. A l'agacement inquiet du ton, elle comprit que ce n'était sûrement pas la première fois qu'il l'appelait. Il parut soulagé qu'elle ouvre les paupières, même si elle n'était plus très sûre du pourquoi. La seule chose qui était claire dans son esprit, c'est qu'elle allait mourir.

« Tu es stupide. » marmonna-t-il avec colère, avant de plaquer sans douceur ses mains sur son abdomen. « Complètement stupide. Je me demande bien pourquoi je suis tombé amoureux de toi. »

Elle sourit légèrement à ça, sachant qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot.

« Daniel ? » souffla-t-elle, sans bien savoir pourquoi. Elle n'était plus très sûre de qui était Daniel ou de pourquoi c'était important qu'il soit hors d'état de nuire.

« C'est fini. Et Shifu va bien. » anticipa-t-il.

Son visage était fermé, réalisa-t-elle. Ca ne devait pas être beau à voir. Ca ne présageait rien de bon. Elle allait mourir. La douleur fulgurante était une preuve plus que convaincante. Elle devait lutter pour rester consciente… Mais si elle devait mourir, elle voulait passer autant de temps que possible avec lui.

« Grant ! » hurla-t-il à la pièce étrangement silencieuse maintenant.

Aussitôt, un nouveau visage entra dans son champ de vision et d'autres mains s'affairèrent sur elle. Elle grimaça. Pas vraiment parce que le médecin maltraitait ses chairs abimées mais parce qu'elle aurait souhaité être seule avec Jack.

« Jack… »

C'était une supplique qu'il ignora résolument, attrapant sa main maintenant que la sienne était libre.

« Ca va aller, bébé. » murmura-t-il avec anxiété, une lueur folle dans le regard. « Ca va aller. » Son regard s'attarda sur ses traits tirés plusieurs fois avant de se tourner vers son ami. « N'est-ce pas, Grant ? Ca va aller ? »

Sam aussi accorda sa pleine attention au médecin. Mais elle comprit immédiatement à son air concentré et désolé à la fois, qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir.

« La rouquine… » répondit-il, et elle réalisa avec un temps de retard qu'il faisait référence à Janet. « Elle est docteur, non ? Fais la venir. »

Brièvement, elle croisa le regard perdu de Grant et comme si cet échange avait provoqué un déclic en lui, sa détermination sembla renforcée. Sans un mot de plus, il se remit à travailler sur sa blessure. Et elle aurait souhaité qu'il s'arrête parce que ça faisait mal.

« Sam… » appela Jack, et immédiatement, elle replongea dans son regard. Dieu, qu'elle regrettait de ne pas l'avoir embrassé quand elle en avait eu l'occasion.

« Ne me laisse pas. » C'était un ordre déguisé en supplique… ou une supplique déguisée en ordre, elle n'était pas très sûre.

Elle perçut la courte pause étonnée dans les gestes précis de Grant. Elle n'était pas vraiment étonnée. Elle était déchirée. Elle aurait voulu promettre mais…

« Mal. » grogna-t-elle. Et c'était la pure vérité. La douleur lui broyait les entrailles, se diffusait dans la moindre parcelle de son être, et faisait de son corps un amas de lave vivante.

« Je m'en moque. » répondit-il en secouant la tête, le regard peiné et perdu démentant ses paroles. « Fais-le. Fais-le pour moi. »

Elle sourit faiblement et en se concentrant assez, parvint à lever la main jusqu'à sa joue. Il suffisait d'ignorer les piqures brûlantes dans son bras. Un peu plus, un peu moins…

« Désolée… »

Ses doigts laissèrent une trainée rougeâtre sur sa joue et elle trouva ça ironique parce qu'elle ne savait même pas d'où le sang qu'elle avait sur la main venait. Déstabilisée, elle baissa la garde… juste assez longtemps pour que la souffrance s'insinue dans sa tête et que son bras retombe mollement sur le sol. Elle entendit le gémissement mais n'était même pas consciente qu'il venait d'elle. Jack semblait effrayé maintenant.

« Garde la éveillée, Jack. » ordonna la voix hésitante de Grant.

Il se demandait probablement si tenter de la garder en vie était la meilleure solution. Et il avait probablement raison de se poser la question.

« Je dois dormir, Jack. » répliqua-t-elle de sa respiration sifflante, luttant contre les larmes piquantes qui s'amoncelaient dans sa gorge. « J'ai mal… »

Il ferma les yeux, une expression de douleur sourde sur le visage. Quand il les replanta dans les siens, il était déterminé.

« Je ne te laisserai pas mourir. »

Avec difficulté, elle déglutit. « Pas le choix. »

« Sam… » gronda-t-il. « Ne me demande pas ça. »

« Jack. » intervint la voix, presque paniquée, de Grant. « J'ai besoin qu'elle reste consciente. »

Elle l'ignora. Tout comme elle ignora l'arrivée brutale de Janet qui se jeta à ses côtés pour tenter de réparer ce qui pouvait l'être. Jack n'eut besoin que d'un coup d'œil à la jeune femme pour comprendre que Sam avait raison. Prudemment, il reprit sa main dans la sienne, la mâchoire contractée.

« Bats-toi. » plaida-t-il encore une fois.

« Je t'aime. » répondit-elle simplement. Et ça n'avait pas la force qu'elle aurait voulu. Sa voix s'affaiblissait, ses yeux se fermaient et la main de Jack agrippait la sienne si fort, qu'il la lui broyait presque.

« S'il te plait… »

La douleur avait disparu maintenant. Il n'y avait plus qu'un brouillard glacé et une sorte d'élancement dans sa poitrine. Son esprit qui se détachait lentement…

« Froid… » lâcha-t-elle sans savoir pourquoi.

« Carter, je t'en prie… »

Il y avait tant de douleur dans sa voix, tant d'espoir… Elle se détesta de provoquer ça en lui, de lui faire aussi mal. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire que de céder à l'appel de ce sommeil cotonneux.

« Est-ce que je me suis rachetée ? » réussit-elle à marmonner, ses lèvres sèches presque douloureuses sous l'effort.

Il répondit à l'instant où elle s'enfonçait, où elle perdait pied.

« Oui, Sam… Oui… »

La dernière chose consciente qu'elle fit, fut de sourire, apaisée.


	11. Chapter 11

_Et voilà... Tadaaaa... C'est la fin... _

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, j'ai conscience que ce n'était pas une histoire "classique" et qu'elle aurait pu avoir beaucoup moins de succès que ça. _

_Pour ce qui est de l'après All is Fair (parce que je vous connais vous allez me demander à quand une nouvelle fic?) et bien je n'ai pas vraiment de réponse. J'ai plusieurs fics SG commencées mais je n'arrive pas à les finir. Il est possible que je poste les chapitres que j'ai déjà en espérant que ça m'inspire leur suite... C'est principalement un problème d'écriture, il y a un grand décalage entre le moment où je les ai commencé et maintenant ce qui fait que mon style a un peu évolué, je préfère les détails alors que celles là n'y rentrent pas du tout... Je tâcherai néanmoins de faire ce que je peux._

_Ma question est : Voulez-vous que je poste quand même les fics même si la suite peut prendre des mois à venir?  
_

_Dans l'immédiat, je travaille sur un OS SG qui vu qu'il fait déjà 25 pages sera certainement coupé en plusieurs parties. Celui-là au moins sera posté c'est certain. _

_Voilà... A très bientôt. Je vous aime tous mes amis shippers!

* * *

_

_Vivre à même l'éternité, c'est vivre au jour le jour. _

_Emil Michel Cioran._

**Epilogue** :

_Un an plus tard…_

Jack n'atteignit la porte de la grande maison qu'au deuxième coup de sonnette impatient. Il aimait bien cette nouvelle résidence. Bien plus qu'il n'aimait leur village perdu dans les collines, même s'il lui arrivait parfois de regretter la bâtisse au toit défoncé qui lui permettait de s'endormir à la lueur apaisante des étoiles. Néanmoins, Jack préférait sa vie en l'état actuel. Plus normale. Plus tranquille.

« Jacob… » s'exclama-t-il, surpris mais heureux de trouver l'homme sur le seuil de sa porte.

« Jack… » répondit le Tock'Ra en l'attirant dans une étreinte chaleureuse.

Le Colonel se laissa faire, trop confus pour faire autre chose. Un an s'était écoulé depuis qu'il avait vu Jacob pour la dernière fois en chair et en os. Suite au coup d'état qui avait vu les rebelles victorieux, il était presque aussitôt retourné sur la planète Tock'Ra. Le Conseil n'avait jamais jusqu'à présent consenti à ce qu'il revienne, arguant qu'un peuple qui ne pouvait préserver sa population n'était pas fiable. Ce que, puisque c'était quand même eux qui les avaient débarrassés des Goa'ulds, Jack trouvait un peu gros. Quoi qu'il en soit, des messages irréguliers étaient le seul contact qu'avaient eu les deux hommes cette année.

Mais il n'aurait pas dû être si surpris. Selmac était aussi persuasif que le vieux Général, peut-être même plus, et maintenant que les choses s'étaient définitivement calmées, maintenant que le Gouvernement était redevenu libre et que toutes les restrictions de la dictature avaient été levées… il était normal que le Conseil ait cédé.

« Vous avez raté le mariage. » déclara-t-il sans y penser, dès que Jacob l'eut relâché. C'était bête, vraiment… A trois jours près.

« J'en ai été désolé. » grimaça l'homme. « Sara n'était pas trop déçue ? »

L'image de Sara, riant à gorge déployée dans sa robe de mariée d'une simplicité éblouissante lui traversa l'esprit et une vague de joie le traversa. Ca avait été une très jolie cérémonie et ça avait été l'occasion de revoir tout le monde. La cohésion qui régnait entre les membres du mouvement avait éclaté à la minute où ils avaient repris le pouvoir et tous avaient repris leur propre chemin.

Pour beaucoup d'entre eux, la lutte ne s'était pas arrêtée. Ils n'avaient pas destitué Daniel pour mettre un autre tyran à sa place. Ils avaient dû former un gouvernement provisoire, organiser des élections… non seulement aux Etats-Unis mais dans tous les pays tombés sous la coupe de Daniel… Le travail avait été impressionnant et il était content que ce soit fini.

Malgré les pressions venant d'en haut et l'insistance croissante, il avait refusé un quelconque poste ou responsabilité dans le nouveau Gouvernement. Le discours qu'il avait tenu au Président nouvellement –et honnêtement- élu avait été clair. Il était soldat, et faisait ce qu'il devait pour son pays, mais il n'était pas un dirigeant. Et quand l'homme n'avait pas su s'arrêter et avait presque imploré pour que le 'héros' du peuple prenne une place dans son gouvernement, il avait rétorqué qu'il avait assez donné et assez perdu.

Carter avait eu beau tenté de le mettre en garde, il avait été tellement aveuglé par sa haine pour Daniel qu'il avait été persuadé que le tuer n'aurait aucune répercussion sur lui. Il s'était avéré, qu'une fois de plus, Carter avait eu raison et lui tort. Les cauchemars le réveillaient encore parfois la nuit. Il avait oublié que Daniel avait été son ami. Le meilleur qu'il ait jamais eu. Et souvent, quand il pensait à lui, un petit pincement accompagnait le ressentiment.

« Jack ? »

La voix, un peu déstabilisée, de Jacob le sortit de ses pensées plus ou moins noires et il sourit à l'homme.

« Pardon. Non, Sara ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'elle se soit aperçue que j'étais là. »

Le Général eut un sourire indulgent puis ses yeux se mirent à briller d'une lueur impatiente.

« Où est-elle ? »

C'était peut-être la première fois qu'il remarquait à quel point il ressemblait à Carter. La ressemblance n'était pas flagrante et pourtant… Il reconnaissait des traits de la jeune femme dans son visage et ça lui fit mal. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'était pas heureux de le voir, mais Jacob ramenait des souvenirs déplaisants comme Sam se vidant de son sang dans ses bras et lui, impuissant, qui la suppliait de ne pas partir.

« Sarah ? » plaisanta-t-il pour cacher son malaise. « A Tahiti, je pense. Voyage de Noces… »

Jacob leva les yeux au ciel et fit quelques pas impatients dans le couloir qui menait au salon, incapable d'attendre que Jack l'invite plus avant dans la maison ou lui indique l'endroit où il pourrait la trouver. Finalement, amusé, le Colonel prit pitié de son invité.

« Par là. » dit-il finalement alors que le Général s'arrêtait sur le seuil du salon en le trouvant vide. S'il fut surpris du désordre relatif qui y régnait, il ne le montra pas et lui emboita le pas avec empressement.

Jack le mena jusqu'à la cuisine où une large baie vitrée s'ouvrait sur un jardin assez vaste. C'était le privilège de ne pas vivre dans la capitale. On pouvait avoir de grandes propriétés. Ils s'arrêtèrent, d'un accord tacite, devant la vitre contre laquelle le militaire s'appuya nonchalamment. L'automne était assez frais pour qu'ils soient obligés de fermer les fenêtres mais pas assez pour décourager la femme et le petit garçon qui s'amusaient à se poursuivre dans l'herbe. Les rires et les cris leur parvenaient de là où ils se tenaient.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » demanda anxieusement Jacob, craignant certainement que les messages qu'ils lui envoyaient aient enjolivé son état de santé.

Jack observa la femme courir pendant une minute avant de tourner la tête vers le Général.

« Elle est exceptionnelle. » répondit-il avec franchise et fierté.

« Mais encore ? » insista le Tock'Ra avec inquiétude.

Et une nouvelle fois, Jack se sentit attiré vers la masse de souvenirs désagréables. Carter qui se vidait de son sang… Carter qui pâlissait comme si elle s'estompait davantage à chaque seconde… Grant et Janet qui hurlaient, criaient… De l'agitation… Des mains qui lui arrachaient le corps chaud des bras… l'emportaient…

Il avait cru que c'était fini, alors… qu'il l'avait perdue. Définitivement. Et puis Janet lui avait glissé qu'il restait une faible chance s'ils atteignaient un hôpital quelconque ou un centre de soins… Carter qui s'en allait sur une civière alors que la nouvelle de la chute de Daniel se propageait lentement… Le corps de l'archéologue, une balle dans la tête… Image qui hanterait ses rêves à jamais… Et puis Shifu.

Le pauvre gosse était replié dans un coin et se balançait d'avant en arrière, complètement perdu. Il avait rapidement compris ce qu'il avait fait, ce qu'il avait sacrifié, et sans hésiter, l'avait pris dans ses bras en promettant que tout irait bien. Il ne le savait pas lui-même, mais il avait diablement besoin d'y croire. Le gamin lui avait demandé si la jolie dame était morte… et il avait fermé les yeux et s'était laissé couler. Si elle était morte… Si…

Elle ne l'était pas.

Mais elle avait passé presque trois mois dans le coma. Trois mois qu'il avait passé à, simultanément, tenter de relever le pays, convaincre les nouveaux membres actifs du gouvernement que Carter était un agent de la résistance et que Shifu ne leur serait d'aucune utilité. Ils avaient gardé l'enfant en isolation pendant presque un mois avant de réaliser qu'il n'était plus rien qu'un petit garçon banal. Pour Jack, il était tout. En l'absence de Carter, il s'était concentré sur lui, se battant pour obtenir sa garde. Apprenant jour après jour. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser tout seul. Pas après que Carter se soit sacrifiée pour lui. Si jamais elle ne sortait jamais du coma…

Mais là encore, elle avait détruit les barrières de l'impossible. Au moment même où Janet commençait à perdre espoir et à envisager des solutions drastiques, elle s'était réveillée. Jamais Jack n'avait ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort que quand elle avait ouvert faiblement les paupières et lui avait souri, avant de se rendormir une nouvelle fois. Après ça, et après ça seulement, il avait vraiment compris ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Il y avait eu d'autres ennuis bien sûr. La convalescence de Sam avait été longue. Elle avait dû réapprendre à marcher, reprendre des forces… Cela ne faisait que quatre mois qu'ils avaient emménagé dans cette maison. Quatre mois qu'ils vivaient en famille, Sam, Shifu et lui. Et pourtant, il avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité.

« Que voulez-vous que je vous dise, Jacob ? » demanda Jack dans un brusque mouvement de colère. C'était devenu un réflexe. Protéger Carter des médisances. Il savait que l'inquiétude de son père était légitime, mais il n'en avait pas besoin. « Qu'elle se réveille encore la nuit en hurlant ? Que malgré tout ce qu'elle prétend, elle n'a pas toujours mal par moment ? »

« Oui. » répondit doucement le vieil homme, une douleur sourde dans le regard. « Oui, c'est exactement ce que je veux savoir. Je suis son père, Jack… »

Comme s'il pouvait l'oublier. Cependant, comme le fit perfidement remarquer une petite voix dans sa tête, Jacob n'avait pas été là. Il n'avait pas été là quand Carter explosait de rage parce qu'elle devait se déplacer en fauteuil. Il n'avait pas été là quand elle s'était repliée sur elle-même, incapable d'accepter ce qu'elle pensait être de la pitié alors qu'il n'y avait que de l'amour. Il n'avait pas été là quand elle s'était écroulée dans ses bras en suppliant entre deux sanglots pour qu'il la ramène à la maison, où que sa maison soit, parce que les autres patients la dévisageaient avec haine.

Suite à cette petite scène, Jack avait fait pression pour qu'on divulgue le fait qu'elle était une rebelle et non pas le chien de Daniel Jackson, comme la plupart des gens l'avaient surnommée. Ca avait eu un impact relatif qui avait assuré sa sécurité… Mais ça n'empêchait pas les regards haineux et les propos incendiaires.

« Elle ne sort presque jamais. » déclara-t-il alors, autorisant pour la première fois quelqu'un à voir l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait pour la femme qui partageait sa vie.

« Elle s'en veut toujours. »

Il secoua la tête. « Non. Je ne crois pas. » Un énorme soupir monta dans sa poitrine. « Elle a peur du regard des autres, je pense. »

A côté de lui, Jacob bougea, trouvant certainement un meilleur angle de vue. Les yeux fixés sur Carter, Jack ne prêtait attention à rien d'autre. Il avait appris à la surveiller quand elle se dépensait trop comme elle le faisait actuellement. Elle avait parfois des crises, des malaises… Conséquences de sa blessure qu'elle traitait par le dédain. Elles s'espaçaient avec le temps et il avait bon espoir qu'elles disparaissent totalement, mais… il était devenu très protecteur envers Carter. Peut-être un peu trop à son gout. Elle ne s'en plaignait pas ceci dit, donc…

« Pourquoi ne pas partir ? » proposa doucement le Général.

Un sourire ironique étira les lèvres de Jack. Croyait-il vraiment qu'il n'avait pas envisagé l'idée ?

« Pour aller où ? Tout le monde sait qui elle est. Et en admettant qu'elle puisse passer inaperçu, moi je ne le pourrais pas. Un de nous serait forcément démasqué à un moment donné. »

« Oui. _Ici_. » contra Jacob. « Mais il y a d'autres endroits, d'autres planètes… Vous pourriez vivre une vie normale. »

Ca aussi, il y avait pensé.

« On s'est battu pour ça, Jacob. On s'est battu pour ça…. »

Tristement, il secoua la tête. Tout serait tellement plus simple si les gens voyaient en Carter la même chose que lui… C'était une femme exceptionnelle, qui avait traversé dans sa vie beaucoup de choses que d'autres n'auraient pas su comment affronter, comment supporter.

« Jack ! S'il y va du bonheur de Sam…. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit qu'on n'était pas heureux, Jacob. » coupa froidement le Colonel. « Ce n'est peut-être pas le 'ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants' classique, mais ça nous convient. »

Et c'était vrai. Ils vivaient un peu à l'écart du monde, mais ça leur allait. La balle avait perforé l'utérus de Carter, interdisant de futures grossesses mais ils avaient Shifu, et ça leur allait très bien. Leur vie n'était pas parfaite, mais qui pouvait dire qu'ils vivaient la perfection ? Et s'il devait être honnête, Jack préférait ça. Il aimait leur petite existence quotidienne. Non, ce n'était pas parfait… mais c'était rempli d'amour.

Jacob sembla sur le point de répliquer mais garda, au contraire, le silence dans ce que Jack devinait être une conversation intérieure avec Selmac. Finalement, le vieux Général soupira.

« Tant qu'elle est heureuse… » souffla-t-il.

Un sourire tendre s'épanouit sur les lèvres du militaire quand il captura le regard de Sam à travers la vitre. Les yeux de la jeune femme se posèrent rapidement sur son père et dans une exclamation joyeuse, elle se précipita vers eux, Shifu, un peu confus, sur les talons.

« Je fais mon possible. » répondit-il doucement avant que la porte vitrée ne coulisse.

Et tandis que Sam se jetait dans les bras de son père, il nota les changements qui s'étaient opérés en elle depuis qu'elle avait pointé son arme sur lui dans cet entrepôt. Envolée la Carter taciturne et déprimée. Elle était redevenue celle qu'elle était, celle qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû cesser d'être.

Et ça, c'était sa plus belle victoire.

**FIN**


End file.
